The gift of common sense
by The Bagpiper
Summary: Draco received more from Hermione than a broken nose in his third year. Her impressive right hook unleashed something in Draco that changes everything between them. WARNING: Non-canon, Dramione, Non-Weasley fans, use of sailor style language
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When Hermione broke Draco's nose in their third year it did more to Draco then causing pain and**_ ** _embarrassment. It gave Draco the gift of common sense. A gift that would have great influence in the future._**

 ** _WARNING: Non-Canon, Dramione! A little bit of Weasley bashing and possible adult scenes._**

* * *

 ** _3rd Year, Hogwarts_**.

It was already getting dark in the corner of the library. A candle floated above the secluded table. The light shone over the many open books and the parchment that the witch was so frantically scribbling on.

From the edge of a row of bookshelves he watched her work. It was fascinating to see her work like that. The passion and the drive were admirable. It could be so much better if she actually had been raised in the magical world. She could be the greatest. If her blood had been pure she would have been perfect.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked.

He hadn't even noticed that she knew he was there, but then again she always seem to know everything so it shouldn't surprise him. He hadn't been quiet in his approach anyway. He took a deep breath to work up that courage that the hat told him he had and stepped into the light of the single candle.

"I came to apologize." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Whatever she had expected him to say it wasn't that. In shock she almost knocked over her ink and dropped her quill.

"I'm sorry?" She asked as she met his eyes.

He smiled softly at her and shook his head. He grabbed a chair and sat down across from her.

"I'm not sure if it's the broken nose or something else but something about all of this is wrong. Perhaps you have beaten some sense into me but I feel like all this ' _I'm better then you because my blood is pure_ ' my father used to beat into me is nonsense but I am sorry." He said.

She looked at him for a minute, first in shock but then her gaze turned calculated.

"About what, exactly?"

He sighed again, he had never expected this to go easy but his conscience was eating away at him ever since she broke his nose a week ago. The drive, passion and power she showed that day made him think more then three years at Hogwarts. If a mudblood could do all that and even so much more then what were his father's teachings worth?

He was taught from an early age that pure bloods were more powerful, smarter and better then half-bloods. Mudbloods would never even reach the capacity of the half-bloods. It was drilled into him since he could understand words. He had never known any better.

Yet, Hermione Granger was better then him in many ways. She was wickedly smart and magically pretty powerful. He had been struggling for three years to beat her in anything but he had failed in every way. So was his father wrong?

It had been a question that had been nagging him ever since. Today he had taken the whole day just to walk around the lake and think about it. In the end he had decided that if she was that good and powerful then blood apparently didn't matter all that much.

And then he started to feel guilty. Guilt about all the things he had said to her, about all that the horrible things he'd done to her and guilt about how he had behaved towards those who could have been good and loyal friends and allies. He was feeling really bad about it all.

"About a lot actually." He honestly told her. "I was raised to believe every word my father told me. If I asked questions about his believes I would get beaten or punished for thinking impure thoughts. From the age of seven I truly believed that my blood and heritage was better then anyone else. Only the dark lord stood above us. Then you came along and beat that believe out of me quite harshly. My nose still hurts." He joked.

She chuckled softly.

"So I shook up those brains big time." She asked.

"Something like that. Anyway after that I started to see that magical power doesn't seem to care about blood. In fact all those of half blood or muggle blood seem to be more powerful than many in Slytherin. Look a Crabbe and Goyle." He sighed as he thought of his mentally incapable friends. "Today I took the time to really think about it all and I realized that what I was seeing is true. Blood doesn't matter to magic."

She looked at him with those big brown and golden eyes and he shifted under her gaze. Unlike most she didn't waver, her look was steady and strong. She just wasn't afraid.

"So it is only right for me to admit that it seems that I was wrong to be so awful to you and say such a nasty things to you. I apologize for that."

"And it didn't help that Harry and Ron are my friends, not did it help that I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione said with a smile.

"No, that doesn't help either. Slytherin and Gryffindor are like fire and water, ever since people can remember there is rivalry." He admitted. "The issues between me, Weasley and Potter are little more complicated but I can honestly say that I extended the hand of friendship to Potter the best I could and he refused it."

"I can believe that." Hermione nodded. "You were or still are an obnoxious, prejudged and spoiled daddy's boy and Harry is one of the most stubborn person I know who only sees the world in black and white. I'm not really surprised that Harry refused to accept a hand in friendship from you. You are absolutely the spitting image of everything he hates about other people."

"While I am not willing to apologize to them I hope that you accept my apology?" He asked.

"What is the catch with it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco honestly answered. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Maybe it is to ease my own conscience but I do mean it when I say I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Draco for your honesty." Hermione said. "I will accept your apology but it will take a while to forgive you."

"Thank you." Draco said. He got up and placed a very old book next to her. "This is from my library at home. Don't ask me why but according the ministry Muggleborns are not allowed to read it. However it would be a shame to waste away your abilities just because some fool decided that muggleborns should be kept ignorant. Just make sure no pureblood sees you read it."

Hermione looked at the book and opened it. Draco watched as her eyes widened and slowly understanding took over.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered. "This is even a better apology. I truly appreciate it."

"I hope it will explain to you why, in public I still have to be so awful to all muggleborns and halfbloods."

Hermione nodded and gave him a wry smile.

"I will get this back to you. I'll make sure nobody will notice."

* * *

 _ **AN: Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**4th Year, Quidditch World cup.**_

All during the match he had been watching her. It was clear she wasn't as enthusiastic about Quidditch as himself or those two nutcases who were with her but she enjoyed the game and the atmosphere.

His father and mother had been nasty to them and he couldn't do anything else as copying them. He hated it, he hated the way his parents thought and behaved but the expectations on him he hated even more. They expected him to be a properly raised child but yet they also demanded from him to sneer, humiliate and hurt other witches and wizards.

After sneering and rallying up the Weasel and Potter to earn his father's respect he had been relieved to see the understanding and acceptance in Hermione's eyes. Once everybody turned to the match she gave him a small smile and returned to the game. To him it didn't matter if others would hate him, Merlin knew he hated most of them but he wouldn't like it very much if Hermione hated him as well. Somehow, she meant something too him.

The events following the match left him nervous. After a party with a lot of alcohol his father had suddenly disappeared with a few of his friends and his mother had left for home.

He was left alone with the instruction to stay in the woods at the sign of danger. Paced around the tent as he felt something bad was going to happen. The look on his father's face had been enough to tell him that something bad was up.

The screams started about twenty minutes after his father had left. Grabbing his wand tightly Draco quickly made his way into the woods. He stayed close to the tent looking for a good hiding place. Up in a big tree from where he could still see what was going on he found a branch to sit on safely.

Through the leaves Draco watched over the campsite. People were screaming and running into the woods. At the far end he said the robed figures and knew that his father was there. The man preferred to do this then taking care of him. Hell, the man had created this dangerous situation.

He turned his attention and growing hate away from the man who called himself his father and looked down to the panicked people running around. After a while he saw a familiar brush of wild brown hair skidding to a halt below his branch.

"Ron! Harry! Where are you?" She screamed. Draco could clearly see the panicked look on her face. "Ron! Harry!"

He looked around and noticed that nobody was close by. Most people stayed to the paths and had already rushed by. It was dark enough for them not to be seen so he dropped down on the floor next to her.

Immediately he had a wand pointing between his eyes.

"Wow, easy there." He said.

"Draco!" She yelped.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you."

"But your father… the muggles…"

"My father is an idiot. I told you two months ago."

She relaxed a little and lowered her wand a few inches. Her eyes were still wild and fearful. Draco noticed she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Why are they doing that, Draco?" She whispered.

"They are drunk, some of them thought it funny to pick up an old game. They used to do this a lot when the Dark Lord was around. There are rumours going around that he is returning. Even my mother is worried."

"It's so awful." Hermione whispered. "Harry and Ron are still out there. They were running behind me but we got separated. I hope they are okay."

"Potter has a hero-complex, I'm pretty sure he is still out there on the field." Draco groaned.

"Yes, he has." Hermione agreed.

"Come on, let's see if we can find at least one of those dunderheads. Just stay to the shadows, we can't be seen being friendly together. Especially not when my father is drunk, I might not survive." He said darkly.

Hermione looked shocked at this statement but nodded and followed him through the dark of the shadow. Only the light of the fires aiding their sight.

"I sure hope your were exaggerating about not surviving."

"Sadly not." He whispered back. "Would my mother have been around then it would be alright. My father fears her more then the dark lord but still she is at home tonight."

Hermione looked at him with something he could only describe as compassion. He had expected to see pity but this was much better. She seemed to be more understanding of they way old wizarding families raised their offspring than a few months before.

"Did you like the book?" He asked.

"Very much so, thanks for the loan. I'm rereading it at the moment so that I will not forget anything in it."

"Just by rereading it?"

"I have almost a eidetic memory. It's just the recalling that is difficult." Hermione said with a frown. "I can remember everything perfectly but I can pull it up quickly enough. I need a few re-reads before it is available information at the speed I need it to be."

"You should learn Occlumency. It will help." Draco commented and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of them they saw many people walking around disorientated. "There." Draco pointed. "There is the red head."

"Oh yes. At least he seems to be okay." Hermione sighed.

"I have to stay hidden and go back to my tent."

"Thank you, Draco. I really mean it."


	3. Chapter 3

**4th year, Hogwarts.**

He watched as she walked around the lake alone. Her body language showed only misery and sadness. A quick glance around confirmed that he was alone and that not many students were outside in this weather.

Casting a quick water repellent charm on himself he walked out and followed her. It only took him a few minutes to catch up. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile but didn't say anything. He didn't fail to see the worried look in her eyes.

The silence was comfortable and neither of them broke it until they reached a large tree under which they could sit dry and out of sight.

"How is Potter holding up?" Draco asked. He knew she was worried about her best friend. Who wouldn't after being drawn into a competition designed to hurt, maim and others kill a wizard or witch.

"Not that well." Hermione sighed. "He didn't enter himself. I know he didn't. Contrary to what many believe, Harry really hates his fame. He just wants to have a normal year. No attention, no murder plan, just studying and having a good time with his friends. Now he has been pushed into a position that will bring more and more attention to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he just ran away."

"But he is magically bound to compete." Draco commented. A little shocked at the thought of anyone giving up magic.

"I'm not sure if Harry cares about magic all that much at the moment. Up until now it only brought him pain and suffering. Did you know every summer he is abused by his aunt and uncle because he is a wizard?"

"Really?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, you must have noticed how weak and thin he looks every September when he returns here. They starve him, giving him just enough scrapes to survive. His trunk, wand and books are locked away and he has to do chores all day."

"Sounds like he had been treated worse then a house-elf."

"Yes, thought house-elves are treated badly in general." He sure didn't miss the look on her face. It shimmered close to boiling anger.

"I know you know of Dobby. I spoke to him in the kitchens a while ago. He does talk about Potter's Grangy a lot." Draco said as he immediately caught on her train of thoughts. "My father isn't a kind man as you know. Dobby was his personal servant. I really don't blame the house-elf for wanting to leave. My father used him more like a personal punch bag then anything else. Sadly house-elves can't survive without being bonded to a wizard. They need the magic of the wizard to keep them alive. That is why they love to work for us and don't want any payment."

"I never knew." Hermione said in shock.

"There aren't many books on house-elves but I'm sure the library here has a few."

Hermione nodded and sat back against the tree trunk.

"Ron and Harry were fighting." She suddenly said.

"That is nothing new. The Weasel is a hot head and easily jealous. I'm sure he blames Potter for wanting more money and fame."

"I don't know why but you have a very good idea of their characters." Hermione said with a chuckled.

"Rallying up the Weasel and Potter is fun to do but I can only do it when I know their weak spots. Besides we Slytherin's observe first before we make any moves. The last few years all of us have been spending time to observe the dynamic duo. Potter is of great interest to all but Weasel makes it difficult for any of us to speak with Potter on a friendly basis."

"Well if you want too, now if your chance. Ron has rallied up the whole house against Harry. I stick by Harry's side because with out me he would have left the morning after Halloween."

"I'll keep an eye out for Potter just to ensure that no Slytherin takes advantages of his weakness but then I want you to take it easy. Lately you have been looking on the verge of collapse."

"I am exhausted. Between studying and keeping Harry from being so miserable that he leaves I barely get a few hours of sleep." Hermione nodded. "What are you planning on do just to bully Harry?"

"You know me too well already." Draco sighed and shook his head. "We are making badges in support for Diggory, but when Potter turned up they will turn to insult him."

"That is actually pretty impressive magic. Will you do the charm work yourself?"

"Together with Pansy." Draco said. "I know you don't like her but she is brilliant in charms.

"That I can't deny." Hermione agreed.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm sorry for the really short chapters. I do try to post chapters above the 1500 words. Please don't forget to review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Perhaps I have not been clear enough in stating that this story is AU. While I do try to follow the general story line there will be things differently from the canon.**_

* * *

 **4th year, Hogwarts.**

"How is he doing?" Draco asked.

"Badly." She sighed. "He witnessed you-know-how returning in a very dark ritual. Then he has been tortured with the cruciatus curse and then he had to duel him. Not to mention that he feels responsible for Cedric's death as he was the one arguing with Cedric about taking the cup."

She leaned against the wall of the empty classroom next to the infirmary. She had just spent the last two hours with Harry trying to ensure he would sleep calmly.

"He mentioned your father being there as well."

"I'm not surprised. Father has been waiting for the return of the dark lord since yule. The mark was turning darker with the day." Draco said.

"Yes, I remember you saying that in your Christmas note." Hermione said with a smile. "Will you be safe over the summer?"

"Yes, my father doesn't suspect anything. I'm only worried about who will be the victim of having the dark lord in their house. I think it will be us." He said with a grimace.

"Be careful."

"I will. You be careful as well. As Potter's friend and muggleborn you will be on top of the hit list. I know you are a Gryffindor but try not to do anything rash or stupid this summer."

Hermione laughed tiredly.

"I'll let you in on a secret."

"Oh?"

"The sorting hat initially debated putting me in Slytherin but my status as muggleborn made that difficult."

"Really?" Draco said in surprise. "If you have been a pure-blood you would have been the Slytherin Princess and most desired female in the pure-blood society."

"You don't think that whole marrying for more power, wealth and allies is so old-fashioned? Even muggles saw the idiocy behind that and stopped marrying out their children." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"But it ensures healthy and strong magical children."

"Squibs." Hermione deadpanned.

"Yeah those too…" Draco sighed.

"Not to mention that Crabbe and Goyle are so smart and powerful." Hermione mocked.

"Hey such a marriage resulted in me."

"Just a lucky stroke of the genes." Hermione decided

"Genes?" Draco asked confused and Hermione groaned.

"No wonder you pure-bloods are a dying breed." She said. " If you all don't even know about genes and how they influences about everything you can inherit from your father and mother. You know what, over the summer I'll collect a few muggle books on how babies are created."

Draco started to protest with a dark red blush but she held up her hand.

"Not that part of the story but the rest. About how it comes that you are almost an exact copy of your father but have the same eyes as Sirius Black. If you read that then you can understand how idiotic and dangerous it is to constantly marrying to cousins."

"And muggles know that?" Draco asked sceptically.

"That and so much more." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Come on it's well over curfew."

Summer, Grimmauld place.

Hermione stared out over the street from the upstairs window. Below muggles were walking, parents were chatting and their children playing in a park. They all looked so innocent, so oblivious to the fact that just a few feet away danger could me lurking. Of course they were oblivious.

Sometimes she wished she was that oblivious. Sometimes she wished she was just a muggle. She loves magic but at times like these it wasn't exactly a blessing to be magical.

Ron wasn't exactly supportive of her. Sometimes she wondered if Ron only accepted her because Harry considered her a friend. Harry, was most of the time just angry and upset. Not that he didn't have the right to be angry but it would have been nice if he didn't take it all out on them.

Ginny was too busy with making Harry like her and the twins only thought about pranks and jokes. There was nobody around to help her deal with being a new witch in a strange world that was on the brink of a war. She didn't know how to adapt or how to behave. She followed the example of the Weasley's but she knew that the Weasley's weren't seen as the perfect example by the rest of the magical world.

Moods like these made her wish that Draco was with her. Draco and she had their fair share of arguments, fights and spats but out of the public eye he had been there for her. More so then Ron, Harry or Ginny.

Draco, she realized, is also the only one who could truly help her. He had the proper knowledge about what it is to be a witch or wizard in magical Britain. The book she had been given as a loan had been an eye opener but she needed more information. She needed to know about traditions, politics and hidden magics. Her life could depend on it.

Thinking about Draco made her mood even worse. She worried about him a lot. Like every other summer they didn't have any real contact by owl. She had send him an owl with the information on genetics and a short note telling him that she was safe. But she didn't get a reply, not that she expected it.

If rumours were correct then Voldemort was living in his house. It would not be safe for Draco to be seen writing to anyone. She just hoped he really would be safe.

"What's the matter, love?" Sirius asked. He had the terrible habit on sneaking up on her.

"Just worrying." She said.

"About what?"

"The safety of my friends. My life. My lack of knowledge about the magical world." She summed up.

"Ah, yes. We are all worried about many of those things." Sirius commented. He wrapped one arm around her looked down at her. Hermione looked back and was met with the same stormy grey eyes that Draco had. "In a war no life is really safe. Even our most powerful wards can be breached."

"Spells and charms." Hermione fused. "There is more powerful magic then that and we are forbidden to use it even if it might safe our life."

Sirius looked down at her and smiled.

"You sound like Lily when you rant like that." Sirius sighed. "I explained the same thing to her. The magic you are talking about is banned by the ministry. The reason it was banned is not because it is dark but because it is very unstable and not many are able to control it. Blood magic and rune magic used like that is very powerful and can cause a lot more damage then it does good."

"It is so difficult to understand, Sirius. In muggle America, muggles are allowed to have fire-arms to defend themselves. In case of a life threatening situation they are allowed to defend themselves with the most powerful tool they have and yet here, in a world full of magic, we are told to let yourself be killed instead of wielding that magic." Hermione argued.

"I understand why you would reason like that but magic is violent and very powerful. It is not something even Dumbledore can do easily. It is dangerous. More dangerous then a killing curse."

Hermione nodded and sighed. She wondered if Draco's father had any of those fears or if he would just set up a blood ward so that his master would be safe.

"I still really have no understanding of magics like that." She sighed.

"If you swear to me that you won't go practice these magics I can get you books on them." Sirius said. "Just for educational purposes."

"I swear. I can even give a magical oath." Hermione said. "Do you have any books on the magical world, traditions and politics as well?"

"Of course. This is after all the house of Black. The Blacks are of noble decent."

Hermione nodded and watched Sirius leave the room. Outside the people had started to go inside for dinner. Soon Molly would call and she was expected to be the good girl and help set the table.

Yet her thoughts strayed to Draco and how miserable he would feel with Voldemort in his home. Would he have to share his dinner table with that monster? Would he manage to get out of those dinners alive and unscratched?

' _Strange, I used to hate him so much and now I'm more worried about him then I am about my friends_.'

* * *

 ** _Please don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks for those who have already reviewed. To Jev3, I know that american gun law is a sensitive topic but it was the only example I could think off. For me the knowledge of dark magic and the use of them are similar to the US gun issue. It is okay to have it and know how to use it but it is a completely different story to use it unresponsibily.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review!**_

* * *

 **Summer, Malfoy manor,**

Draco was laying on his bed, he was shaking and totally exhausted due to living in constant fear. His friends could say anything but having the dark lord living at your house was anything but an honour. It was a nightmare.

Their basement had been turned into a dungeon, which was already holding some prisoners and their dining room these days was a war zone with an insane general. The worst of all were the screams.

Every evening around ten there would be a meeting and the dark lord seemed to enjoy torturing his followers. Why anyone wanted to follow the mad man Draco would never understand. It seemed that the madness was contagious. Even his father looked more cruel and mentally unstable these days. At leas his mother was some sort of comfort to him.

Up until now he had been able to avoid being on the dark lord's radar. However tonight it was his turn to face the dark lord. At first he was afraid to be marked but his father had told him that the dark lord wouldn't mark them before their sixteenth birthday.

The dark lord had wanted information from him. It had been a long hour of answering questions and being mentally assaulted for thoughts that could kill him. Being mentally raped by the dark lord had been painful and horrific but nothing was as bad as his fear that the dark lord would find out about his friendship with a muggleborn.

He blessed Severus for teaching him all the branches of mind magics. He was best in Occlumency but he could also extract thoughts for the use of a pensive or to be kept safe from invaders.

He had spent his last night at Hogwarts removing his memories about Hermione and his revelations about blood. The memories had been stored in a hidden compartment in his school trunk and every morning after the Dark Lord left for business he would review then all. Even his mother didn't know about that.

Still the mental raping left him with a headache and tired. He wished he could leave for a few weeks but none of his friends were available. Some evenings he thought about running away but he didn't have anywhere safe to go to.

As he sighed an unfamiliar owl flew in. It was small, black as night and it had sharp yellow eyes. The owl landed in front of him and held out its leg.

"Hello you, who are you from?"

Draco took the letter and recognized the handwriting but couldn't place it. He concluded that it had something to do with all those memories he had stored away.

 _Dragon,_

 _I hope this find you in good condition. Where I am not I do not get much information about the outside world but I am safe. Due to this I do not know anything about the conditions outside my safe zone but I can't imagine it to be very safe._

 _Hereby I'm sending you the information I promised you a few weeks ago. I'd like to know what you think of it but let us wait for that discussion face to face. Letters can be intercepted and read by the wrong eyes._

 _Stay safe._

 _HJG_.

Draco opened the small package and enlarged the content. There were two books that looked muggle made and a few muggle leaflets. He couldn't remember asking about information nor did he remember who this HJG was but the books and the leaflets looked like a welcome distraction.

Perhaps he could find some information that would interest the dark lord.

 **Platform 9 ¾ , London.**

Hermione and Ron left the prefect carriage to head down towards Harry. Before she could step through the door, Draco caught her eye. She immediately understood what he wanted and gave a small nod.

"Ron, I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you go ahead? I'll be just two minutes behind you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

She watched as he left the carriage before turning back to see Draco heading out to the back. She followed him at a decent distance. Soon she found herself in a roomy and empty room. It was the dressing room for the female student population that couldn't find the privacy they needed to change in their school robes.

Draco was standing in the far corner with a soft smile on his face but his eyes haunted.

"How bad was it?" She asked as she crossed the room.

"Worse then I ever expected." He whispered. "The screams, Mia, the screams at night."

"Oh Draco." She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could think of a way to get you out of there but anything I can think off brings so many risks, to you and to your mother."

"The same here." He sighed. "Every night I would think of running away but I couldn't figure out how to do it."

They held each other for a while, just finding comfort in each other.

"I'm so happy you survived." Hermione sighed as she released him. "I have to go before Ron and Harry come looking for me."

"Just a warning before you go. My father was really smug about something today. Something is happening at Hogwarts and I don't think it's a good thing for Potter and Dumbledore. Be careful and watch your every move."

"I will." Hermione said before reaching in her pocket. "Here, I have read these over the summer. I'm sure you can recognize where they come from and know who gave it to me. This is how much I trust you."

Draco accepted the two books and looked at the first page. Hermione saw that he immediately recognized the coat of arms that was drawn into it.

"The infamous Black library. My father would murder my mother to gain access to these books." He breathed in awe. "You spend your summer with Black."

Hermione just looked at him. "You know I can't answer that."

"Of course." Draco nodded. "To trust me with this knowledge…" He looked up at her with his emotions clear in his eyes. "Thank you, Mia. Really."

Hermione smiled at him and left the room quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I am very happy that there are people liking this story. There was a question about Daphne, she will appear later one and not in a very big way. The Harry/Daphne ship isn't massively present in this story.**_

* * *

 **5th Year, Hogwarts**.

He went up to the entrance hall to start his patrol shift. Since Halloween Hermione was his patrol partner. Normally prefects would patrol with their housemates but the toad wanted the Slytherin's to keep an eye on the Gryff's so she ensured that nobody patrolled with their housemates. Not that he had anything to complain about the current arrangements.

Hermione was already there waiting for him. Over the summer she had grown quite a bit. Her hair was a little less wild and her face was loosing the last of that childishness. Her smile towards him was tense and her shoulders rigid.

Hoping to ease her a little bit he gave her that special smile, a real smile. It seemed to help a little but she was still tense and uneasy with the whole situation.

"We need to be careful the first hour. She is patrolling as well at least until ten." Draco whispered kindly before placing his sneering mask back on his face. She nodded and they set off together. They didn't talk much other then deciding which corridor to take.

He didn't really care for this way of being with Hermione. He preferred to be talking with her. These days Hermione was the only one he could have a proper conversation with. All those in Slytherin were only gloating and sneering, they didn't care for intelligent conversations.

He loved talking to Hermione. She challenged him, toyed with him at times and even took the time to explain things he didn't understand. Every time he managed to get a little time alone with her, he learned something new.

While he missed the talking he didn't want to risk running in the Toad and have her inform the wrong people. His fear wasn't unbiased as after half an hour the toad entered the same corridor as they were patrolling.

"Ah, mister Malfoy. Granger." Her grating voice echoed through the hall. "Anything to report?"

"No madam."

"And how is she doing?" Draco almost cursed the toad for the sneer she send to Hermione.

"Alright, for a mudblood. She is Potter's friend after all. Perhaps it is best if for the rest of the year I keep eye on her." Draco sneered. He was pleased to see that Hermione caught on immediately and looked properly mollified. However his blood boiled when the toad didn't even commented on the use of that much hated word. Fine example the minister send over.

"Of course, we can't have that nasty brat influence any other students. I'm sure you can talk some sense into her," the toad said. "I'll ensure you have patrols with her from the rest of the year. Perhaps you can find out something useful."

"Of course, madam." Draco said.

"I'm going to turn in. I expect a report tomorrow by noon."

Draco nodded and grabbed Hermione along before she could start an argument. While he knew Hermione understood his part in the conversation she was really working up quite a temper. Best not to aggravate the toad too much.

After walking through the corridors for a few minutes with a sneer on his face and Hermione fuming in anger he took a turn into a more deserted area of the castle. He slowed his walk a little to listen to hear if anyone was following them. Once he was sure they were alone he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly until he felt the fight leave her body.

"Umbridge is a nasty peace of work even my father says her name like a curse." He said. "She is only loyal to Fudge, or at least to who ever is the minister of Magic. She does whatever she believes is right by the minister. Her sole task for being here is to prevent Dumbledore from building an army to take over the ministry."

"I thought she was here because of Harry." Hermione asked confused.

"No, Fudge believes that Dumbledore is using Potter to sprout ideas to destabilize the community and therefore gain more support. Fudge knows that if everybody knew Voldemort was truly back they would all turn to Dumbledore. With Potter's fame and claims Dumbledore has the most powerful ally in him. Fudge is afraid to loose his position, so he sends his most loyal over to Hogwarts to ensure Dumbledore is being watched and kept under control."

"Bloody fool." Hermione hissed.

"Yes, I never said he was a smart man." Draco said with a chuckle. "But you need to be careful with Umbridge, she was a Slytherin and a cunning one. She'll do whatever it takes to gain more favours from the minister."

"Is she loyal to Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her around the manor but it wouldn't surprise me. You have to remember that Fudge is in my father's pocket and my father is certainly very loyal to the dark lord."

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked. Draco felt his heart warm by the worry and compassion in her voice. It was nice to have somebody worry about his wellbeing. His mother did worry a little but she was as cold as ice and wouldn't show any emotion towards him.

"I'm doing okay. I managed to hide away everything about our friendship but Voldemort is a master legilimence. I just hope he is more interested about my memories of Dumbledore and Potter then those about you I didn't manage to hide away."

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and an arm around him in support. The warmth that spread through his body was unfamiliar but comfortable. He enjoyed the feeling for a while.

"What is he like?" Hermione whispered.

"A mad man. Mentally instable and clinically insane." Draco answered. "My father always spoke of the man in high regards. He said the dark lord was smart, brilliant strategist and charismatic but I only saw madness and danger. The worst were the screams in the evening. Every day he would torture somebody and I know he does it just for fun."

"Oh, Draco, that is horrific." Hermione said and pulled him into a full hug.

"I'll manage." He said after a minute. He looked down at her face and saw her eyes sparkle with care and compassion. Her eyes were beautiful like that. They held a fire that nobody could extinguish.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Hermione asked after she released him.

"Not at the moment." He said with a friendly smile and motioned for them to continue their patrol.

 **5th year, Hogwarts.**

"Be careful." Draco warned her.

"I will, I'm going to stay in the safe-house. You'll be careful as well."

"I'm okay. Mother is taking me to family in France for most of the holidays. I just have to face him today."

"Okay, then, just be safe. Have a good Christmas Draco." Hermione said in a sigh.

"You to, Mia." He said and handed her a present. "For Christmas."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. I have come to realize that our conversations are about the only thing at the moment that I am enjoying here at Hogwarts. All others are such a dunderheads, it's not even funny." Draco whispered. "I wanted to show you how much it means to me."

"You are starting to sound more and more like your godfather." Hermione said with a chuckle. She reached in her bag and pulled out a present as well. "Thank you for my present, Draco. I did have the same idea and the same reasoning. I really do enjoy our time together."

"Oh, thank you." Draco said with a happy smile. "I have to go, I need to sort some memories. See you after the holidays."

"Yes, till next year."

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review, us writers live for them...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I was planning on posting this tomorrow but in the light of the drama that happened in Paris I feel that we need to show that what ever they are trying to do, our freedom, in word, actions and heart will continue. United we are strong and will never submit to terrorism...**_

 **I want to thank you all for the reviews so far, please keep them coming!**

* * *

 **Christmas eve, Grimmauld place.**

Next to her Ginny was already sleeping. The excitement and worry had finally gotten to her. Tomorrow they would have a great Christmas with her friends and family but all Hermione could think about was if Draco had survived his second meeting with Voldemort.

In her hand she held the gift Draco had gotten her. She hadn't opened it yet. She wanted to open it on a special moment, like now, on Christmas eve. She got up and quietly left the room. She walked down to the drawing room and looked out of the window.

It was snowing. Large flakes of glittering white came down from the sky. She hoped that Draco would have a peaceful and white Christmas as well.

She looked down at the present. Carefully she opened the silk ribbons and removed the wrapping. Inside she found a satin covered box that looked shockingly much as a jewellery box. With shaking hands she opened the lid.

Inside lay an intricate white golden bracelet. It had the design of a dragon with a ruby as an eye and two emeralds for its claws. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh Draco." She sighed.

Gently she took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around her wrist. It wasn't flashy or very noticeable but just stunning.

Underneath it she found a note.

' _The bracelet is charmed to not be seen, it's only for our eyes_.'

Hermione smiles and looked back at the bracelet. She now knew why Draco needs a hair from her a while ago. She had seriously thought he was up to no good but he had sworn on his magic that he wouldn't do anything bad with it.

Feeling a little better she turned around and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day and she would need some sleep.

 **5th year, Hogwarts**.

He slowly opened the door to prevent it from creaking. Before entering he listened if there was any sound. When he found it silent he entered and looked around. Two of the beds occupied by Weasel and Weaslette. Two other beds held Longbottom and Lovegood.

He sighed and shook his head. Potter really had massive amounts of luck to survive a battle with Death Eaters with a group of idiots like this.

In the back he noticed some curtains hiding a bed.

 _Is she really in that bad of a shape?_ He asked himself. Madam Pomfrey would only place curtains around those who were severely injured. Just the thought of his Mia being injured badly made his blood boil.

With almost no sound he drifted towards her bed. A glance around the curtains showed Hermione's pale and bruised face. Her eyes snapped open as soon as he stepped around the curtains. He wondered how she had known somebody was there but he was happy to see her awake and alive.

"Draco." She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you." Draco said and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad now. Dolohov used a dark curse on me, it nearly cut me in half." Hermione whispered. She showed him a bandage on her throat. "Professor Snape managed to counter the curse it in time but there will be scarring. Though madam Pomfrey said I should recover fully."

"That is good. I was so shocked when I heard about you lot returning badly injured. What happened?"

Hermione sighed and retold him the story of their adventure into the Department of Mysteries. Draco listened in awe and horror as she told him about what his father and aunt had done. He couldn't help but feel for Harry as his childhood enemy had now lost all family he ever had. He sure didn't like Potter but he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"You stupid, rash Gryffindor." He sighed after she was done with her story. "Your loyalty to Potter is to be admired but seriously Hermione, you should have known better."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "We got away lucky tonight. It could have been so much worse. I just don't understand it. We were so unprepared for a duel to the death. You would have thought that with everything we have faced at Hogwarts that we were better prepared but they just blew us away. Only Harry managed to hold his own but he was too worried about us to really duel."

"Hogwarts doesn't prepare you for duels to the death, Hermione. Us pure-bloods teach their children how to battle from an early age. Duels to the death were very common until fifty years ago. Many did it when their house was insulted." Draco explained. "Every one of those death eaters you faced tonight have been duelling with dark curses since they got a wand. Some even earlier as they just used their parent's wand."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes for a second as she took it all in. Draco grabbed her hand as he noticed the emotional turmoil she was going through.

"Your father was caught tonight, Draco." She whispered after a while.

"I know, I got a letter from my mother. The Dark Lord placed her under house arrest and demands to see me as soon as I get home."

"Will you live?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I think I will. With my father in Azkaban I will be the one in control of the estate. The Dark Lord will need the Malfoy money to fund his campaigns."

"What will happen to you then?" Hermione asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not exactly but I suspect that I have to somehow make up for my father's mistake."

"He will mark you?" Hermione gasped.

"Most likely. I do not wish for this Hermione. You have to believe me. If I knew another way out I would take it but I'm not sure if Potter can win this so I really have nowhere to go to."

"I know you don't want this, Draco. I have been racking my brain for the last few months to come up with some way for you to escape it all but I can't. You'll be forever on the run and it would risk your mother's life."

"I'm happy you still believe in me."

"Of course." Hermione said with a tired smile. It was followed by a yawn.

"I'll let you sleep. You need to recover quickly to keep an eye out for those two dunderheads. Please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I'll try, Draco, I'll try." Hermione said with a smile and closed her eyes. "You be careful too."

"I will." Draco said and watched her fall asleep. She looked so beautiful as she lay there sleeping that he cursed the world that they were living in. Had the situation be different he would have asked her to be his girlfriend, he would have courted her and then asked her to marry him at graduation. He dreamed at night of introducing her to his parents and they be happy with his choice but right now… the world was too fucked up for that dream to even be dreamed.

He bend down and kissed her forehead.

"I wish things were differently, my Mia. I wish I knew a way to make them differently."

He sighed and left the infirmary. He never noticed the healer that had been watching them from the shadows. He never noticed the elated smile on the face of that healer. Nor did he hear her pledge to protect this young love.


	8. Chapter 8

**6** **th** **year, Hogwarts** ,

"Harry knows that you have been marked." Hermione said as she accepted a glass of juice from Draco.

"How did he figure that out?"

"He saw how you almost cursed the sales woman when she wanted to lift your sleeve. Harry isn't stupid and put two and two together pretty quickly."

"What did you say to him about it?"

"That he shouldn't jump to conclusion. I told him that I couldn't believe a dark lord to mark somebody before they got of age."

"But he didn't believe you?"

"No, he knows exactly how Voldemort thinks, sometimes it's just scary." Hermione sighed. She looked out over the lake. It was a nice day but not many were outside. With Voldemort now out in the open most didn't dare to venture outside. The boys thought she was in the library studying and she had no idea what Draco told his friends but they had taken a moment to sneak away and catch up. "Ron believes whatever I say. I'm not sure if he started to fancy me or is afraid of believing Harry."

"Is that first feeling returned?" Draco asked hesitant.

"You know it's not!" Hermione yelped. "I love Ron as my brother. It would be too weird to think anything differently."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her against him, he rested his head on hers. They sat there for a while. Draco took this time to figure out how to explain to Hermione what the dark lord was asking of him and not loose her.

Over the summer Draco came to realize that he had fallen in love with Hermione. These were dangerous feelings to have and he kept the memories accompanying these feelings locked away in a blood warded compartment in his trunk for most of the time but sometimes in the middle of the night when he knew the dark lord wasn't in the country he would replace the memories and let himself feel.

Back at Hogwarts he came to realize how much he needed Hermione. Over the years of their secret friendship she had become a breath of fresh air for him. His Slytherin friends were all looking at him as the next great dark wizard and the future right hand of the dark lord. Their scheming and demanding were tiring and grating on his nerves. Hermione wasn't like that. Her friendship came with only one string attached and that was to be himself when they were together.

Hermione understood why he had to be so mean to her in public, she understood the pressure he was in and she seemed to understand the nightmare he was living at the moment.

Sometimes she would only touched his hand for a second to comfort him. She even managed it in public without anyone noticing it. However that second was enough to keep his insanity and him from cursing half the school.

"What is the repayment for your father's failure?" Hermione asked after a while.

"My life." Draco whispered. Hermione looked up at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

"How?" She asked him in shock.

"I have to figure out a way to kill Dumbledore within this school year or me and my mother will be murdered." He said as a tear rolled down his face.

"No." Hermione said in shock. "No, that man should be put down like a rabid dog. The evil he is displaying…the devil isn't that cruel."

They sat there for a while taking comfort in each other. Both teenagers were shaking with emotions. Draco wondered why she hadn't left him or why she wasn't running to Dumbledore to warn him. She was on the other side of the war. Yet, he held her in his arms and took comfort out of the fact that the girl he loved seemed to care more about him then this whole war or even the life of her beloved headmaster.

"On my conscience I cannot help you with your task Draco. I cannot condone even trying to plan something like that but I can understand why you will do it." Hermione sighed after a while. "I probably would have done the same if it was my life."

"I'm already happy that you seem to understand. I never expected you to help me."

"Perhaps I can think of a way out for you."

"I'm not sure, Mia. I'm really not sure. I just can't seem to think of any way out until Potter starts to show his real potential. If Potter has what it takes then I could see about getting my mother out."

"And you?"

"I'm bound for life until the bastard is dead." Draco said sadly.

"Oh, Draco. Is there something I can do for you that doesn't involve helping you kill the headmaster?"

"Just be there for me." Draco sighed. Hermione looked at him for a long time until she pulled him in a hug.

 **6** **th** **year, Hogwarts,**

Hermione was very worried and very upset. Harry had returned covered in blood and only muttering something about that damn book and Draco. After Harry left the tower again Hermione followed him out and walked aimlessly through the castle until it was dinnertime while loosing herself to her worries.

"Miss Granger!" Somebody called from behind her as she left the great hall. Draco hadn't been there. The idea of him being badly wounded left her without an appetite. So she decided to head for the library in the hope that her beloved books would give her some distraction. She turned around to see madam Pomfrey walking towards her.

"Yes, madam Pomfrey?"

"I have need for some help in the infirmary. Could you please make some time?"

Hermione looked at her in confusion. Madam Pomfrey barely accepted adults in her domain, let alone students but Hermione nodded. There were dark times and she was sure that the healer wanted her domain to be ready for when the hammer would fall. This would also be her chance to find out what was wrong with Draco and if he would be okay.

It hadn't been easy to wear two faces but her love for her brother and her love for somebody who had grown into more then just a friend had kept her going through this school year.

Harry had been angry and stubborn about almost everything Draco related. He had been convinced Draco was up to no good and wouldn't listen to any kind of advice. At least he had Ginny to keep him from spiralling into doing something so much worse then arguing.

Draco was doing even worse. All his plans to please his master went wrong. After the winter holidays he became more and more desperate and panicked. She did as she had promised to do and listened to him as he spoke of his fear for his mother's life and how he sometimes wished Voldemort would just kill him instead of this. She held him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Never did she judge him or aided him in his task and he didn't ask for it. All he asked was for her to never stop believing in him.

Today she hadn't been able to control the situation and she cursed the bloody heavens for leaving Harry out of her sight.

"What help do you need, madam?"

"I have a patient in there who would be in need of some company as he is going through a very uncomfortable healing process." She whispered to her as the halls had emptied.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the healer in utter shock and disbelieve.

"Don't worry miss Granger. I'm magically bound not to reveal what happens in the infirmary to anyone without the permission of the patients and visitors involved."

"How did you know?"

"Last year I heard somebody sneaking into my infirmary. It is warded by more then doors. At first I was ready to kick out who ever came to disturb my patients but when I saw who it was and to whom he was so kindly talking too, I decided to wait and see."

Hermione blushed a little but decided not to say anything.

"How is he doing?" She asked as the reached the infirmary.

"Not too well, he is weak, his wounds were very bad and he lost so much blood. It's a blessing to have Severus around. His knowledge of dark magic is invaluable."

"Draco has been under a lot of stress the last few months. Suicidal sometimes. I can imagine that doesn't help either."

"No it doesn't. He doesn't seem to be willing to heal at this point in time. I think your presence will do him good, though."

Hermione nodded and walked in. At the end of the infirmary, next to a great window looking out over the lake she saw Draco lying in bed with his eyes closed. His hair was still a little red from the blood. He looked even more pale and bruised then usually.

She softly walked up to him and watching him for a few minutes.

"Oh Draco." She sighed sadly. "Why do you have to go through this? It is so unfair."

His stormy grey eyes met hers. The emotions in them were almost too overwhelming for her. The fear, the pain, the hatred, every negative emotion was there before they turned soft and caring.

She sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. She gently started to rub het thumb over it while refusing to break the eye contact. She didn't miss the tears leaking out of them. Her other hand ran through his hair, softly scratching his scalp.

"Will you heal fully?" Hermione asked after a while.

"According to Severus I will, but it will take a week or so." He said softly.

"Good. I'm so happy he was able to safe you." Hermione sighed.

"The curse was invented by Severus himself so he knew the counter curse." Draco explained. "We just don't understand how Potter found this curse."

Hermione let out a gasp in shock, her quick brain instantly realized that the potions book Harry had been using was their potions master's old book. that was the reason why there were all these short cuts to brew really good potions written in them. It had been the book of one of the most brilliant minds in their world. She wasn't sure where the 'Half blood prince' came in but it would be figured out later.

"Typical." She sighed. "Harry ending up with the book of his most hated teacher."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry didn't know that he could join the potions class at the beginning of the year so he had to borrow a book from Slughorn. All the sudden, this year he is the potions prodigy. I started to ask questions and found out that in the book he had borrowed notes were written. Sometimes the whole potions instructions had been rewritten. I didn't trust it but they blamed me of being a stuck-up. The things I disliked most were the spells that were written in the side-lines. They were spells the previous owner developed himself."

"Severus is a very smart wizard." Draco commented. "I think you two could rival each other."

Hermione smiled at him for the compliment.

"How does 'a half-blood prince' relate to professor Snape, though?" She mused.

"Severus is the last heir to the house of Prince. His mother was a Prince, though I believe that his father was a muggle who was more drunk then sober." She didn't miss the anger in Draco's voice as he talked about Snape's apparently not so good father.

She knew Draco thought the world of his godfather and to be honest Hermione could see where he was coming from. Professor Snape wasn't that good of a teacher but he has a brilliant mind and is a good protector of his house. She believed Snape would do anything to protect Draco.

"Does your godfather know about your task?" She asked.

"Yes, he even swore an unbreakable vow to my mother to aid me to succeed and protect me." Draco said as he blushed a little in shame.

"He would do anything to protect you." Hermione said and settled down next to him in a chair. She laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "I wish we were on the same side of the line. I wish I could help you saving your life but I am happy that you have at least Professor Snape watching your back."

"But who is watching your back?" Draco asked. "If I succeed, who will protect you?"

"I … I am prepared, Draco." Hermione admitted. "I'm only trying to figure out what to do with my parents. I don't want them to become a target but besides that I can go into hiding the minute something happens. They won't find me."

"Truly?"

"Yes, I won't be caught if it was up to me alone."

"But you are taking Potter and the Weasel along with you."

"Yes, Harry needs to be safe until he is ready to face Voldemort. Besides that, Dumbledore is setting Harry up for a task to do. I suspect Dumbledore knows about your task and does not expect to live much longer. I have this feeling about this and my feelings have never been wrong."

Draco nodded and stared ahead in thought for a while. Hermione waited patiently and held his hand while he worked up what ever he wanted to say.

"Whatever you do or wherever you go, please ensure you avoid the Malfoy manor at all costs. He is there and my insane aunt is too."

"We'll try."

"Have you seen Potter after the attack?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, he was in a state of shock. I think it was the first time he attacked somebody and saw the gruesome result of using unknown magic. Up until now he only saw people die immediately, nobody he had seen suffered through pain. Harry doesn't do well with other people suffering. Not even you."

"I was foolish to be so easily provoked and curse ready." Draco sighed. "All those years of occlumency teachings by Severus and I still can't control my emotions. I just never expected Potter to start throwing out dark magic."

"I don't think Harry expected it from himself either."

"Mia, please ensure that Potter wins."

"That's is what I have been doing for the last three years." Hermione smiled. "Have a little faith."

"I'll have a little hope." Draco sighed.

 **6** **th** **year, Hogwarts**.

 _Tonight, stay out of sight_. The note said. She had read it a thousand times before she understood what was going to happen.

Her whole body tensed as she entered the common room. It wasn't after Harry handed them the luck potion that her fear really shot up a notch.

She wasn't only afraid for herself and her friends but for Draco as well. Tonight he would try to do what many adults had failed to do over the last so many decades. If he succeeded his life would be over until the Dark Lord won and if he failed his life could be over tonight. There wasn't really a way out of this nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**7** **th** **year, Granger's household**.

Hermione sighed as she played with her bracelet. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of Draco. At least he wasn't dead. His task had been fulfilled, according to Harry it had been Snape who eventually killed Dumbledore, not Draco. Harry had said that Draco hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it.

In her heart she knew Draco had never wanted to do it. Snape only did it because he wanted to protect Draco. Severus Snape was a good man, no matter what Harry or the world said, their potions master would do anything to protect his students.

She let herself cry for the night. She poured out all her feelings and sadness. Tomorrow morning she would have to do things that her parents would never forgive her for. At least they would be safe.

 **7** **th** **Year, Malfoy manor**.

Draco was staring out of the window thinking about the last nine months. They had been the most dangerous and hardest months in his life. His school life was a nightmare. The Carrows teaching at Hogwarts was just as bad as having Voldemort living in his manor. He had to walk on eggshells all the time. He couldn't falter in his attitude as the Pure-Blood Prince but he prayed to Merlin that people would forgive him. He felt weak and sick every time he failed to save a young student from the tortures the Carrows or his house-mates would inflict on them.

At home life wasn't much better. When he had been brought before the Dark Lord to inform him about the murder of Dumbledore, the mad man hadn't been happy with him. He had failed his original assignment. The only reason he was left alive was because the Dark Lord had been in a good mood.

If his constant fear of being murdered wasn't enough, he also worried about his mother. She was walking on shells, the stress of everything was visibly eating away at her and his father was a shadow of the man he once was. Lucius wasn't even capable of supporting his wife in this madness. Torture and Azkaban had reduced him to a shade, a pet for the dark lord to toy with.

The worst thing was that the Dark Lord saw him as the head of the family and not his father. This ensured that he had to sit in on all the meetings, tortures and join the raids. Even if he lived to be a hundredth and fifty he would never forget the horror he saw. He barely slept an hour these nights.

Over the last twelve months he had been forced to do things he had never ever wanted to do. His heart and soul ached constantly with the pain and regrets of his actions. Often he would ask himself why he never ran away like Hermione did? Why hadn't he taken up her offer to join them or taken up Dumbledore's offer to switch sides?

The only thing that had saved him from endless tortures and pain was the fact that the dark lord was travelling a lot. During the Easter holidays he had been away. It gave him a little break in their nightmare and actually some good time with his mother.

This wasn't the pureblood life he had imagined for himself when he grew up.

He sighed as he listened to his mad aunt raving about how she would find Potter and torture him before handing him to her master. At least that was the only thing that had gone okay so far. Potter, Weasel and Mia were still safe. He wasn't sure how they managed it but they had stayed out of sight for the last six months. The last he had heard from them was after they had been seen in the ministry and barely escaped. They hadn't been seen afterwards.

"The wards alert me of visitors." His mother said softly.

"Probably snatchers with willing targets." Bella said gleefully.

Draco peered at the drive to see a group of people walking up to the manor. His heart stopped beating as he took a better look. All his hopes and dreams went crashing down around him as he immediately recognized the brown bushy hair of one of the people who were dragged up.

"Looks like the snatchers bring three." He said softly.

"Oh joy!" His aunt said happily.

His mother walked up next to him and watched the group walking up to the door. Her gasp alerted him that she recognized them as well. His aunt and father left the room to open the door when she bent forwards and whispered to him.

"I'll try to distract Bella, you have to make sure that she gets out of here, preferably with Potter."

Draco looked up at her in confusion.

"I was there in the infirmary after you took that curse. I had been talking to Severus about the curse that you had taken. I came to the infirmary to say goodbye to you and tuck you in. It appeared that you already had somebody taking care of you."

"And you approve?" Draco asked in shock.

"Of course. She makes you happy, that's all I ever wanted for you."

 **7** **th** **Year, Malfoy Manor**.

The pain was almost unbearable. Her arm was on fire, her throat sore with screaming and her stomach painful from the need to throw up. The woman on top of her stank of old blood and decaying bodies. Even her madness stank.

When they had been let into the room she had the opportunity to catch Draco's eye. She had been shocked by the amount or worry and pain she saw in them. He was very thin and looked sick. What ever happened since they had left had been hard on him as well. Perhaps it was even worse at Hogwarts then the faint rumours led on.

"Tell me, you mudblood bitch!" The witch screamed. "Tell me!"

"Bella!" Somebody called loudly and the pain in her arm receded slightly. "She won't talk!" That was Draco speaking. Why was Draco talking so harshly?

"And why ever not?" The witch said in a sick childish voice. "After a while they are all willing to talk."

"She's a mudblood! Bella. She will likely faint or die before she speaks. They barely have any strength." Draco stated and Hermione quickly caught onto what he was trying to do. While it hurt a little to hear Draco speak with so much disdain in his voice about her, she understood that this might be her only chance to survive with her mind still in tact. As soon as the witch started her torture again she screamed loudly again and pretended to faint. It wasn't easy as the pain raked her body but she managed.

"Bloody mudblood!" The witches screamed in anger.

"I warned you." Draco sighed.

"Like you can get something out of her." Bella snapped.

"Not at the moment, no. You saw to that." Draco growled. "Imagine the Dark Lord finding out that you could have had information on Potter sooner but your playing with a mudblood prevented that. I don't think he will be happy with you."

"He won't be happy with any of us if he finds out that she has been in my vault!"

"And now you know nothing!" Draco snapped. "I'll take care of her. You think about how you are going to inform our lord of this mess. I'll have information for you later."

"And what are you planning on doing, son?"

"I have known her for seven years father, I know that she is a prudish stuck-up and I think I know how to get her to speak rather quickly." Hermione didn't miss the leering in his voice. If she hadn't known him as well as she did then she would have started screaming and kicking immediately.

"Rather you then me. I wouldn't dare to touch a mudblood like that."

"That's why our master is preferring me at the moment." Hermione almost gasped as she heard the sneer and anger in Draco's voice. Before he always spoke of his father with sadness and loss, now she could just imagine the angry look on his face. Things had clearly changed between them.

Hermione felt herself being taken from the floor and carried off somewhere. Her body hurt like crazy, every step he took increased the pain and she felt blood running down her hand. Yet her body recognized the arms she was in and Merlin, did it feel good to be in them again. She took a heavy breath as her head fell against Draco's shoulder.

"Where are you taking her?" Lucius asked.

"Dungeons." Draco snapped.

Hermione stiffened a bit but it made the pain only worse. She decided to relax and trust in the relationship that they had build over the years. Over the last nine months they didn't have any contact but in her heart she knew that Draco would not betray her.

Five minutes later she heard a door open and groaned as the sound echoed in her sore head.

"Shhhh… we are almost there." He whispered. "Just a little more and then they can't hear or see us."

She relaxed further in his arms and enjoyed the warmth of the contact. She had missed him dearly this last year. Being on the run with Ron and Harry wasn't all that exciting and both boys had their own issue. She had missed the easy conversations and support Draco gave her.

Slowly she was laid down on a soft bed. Not something she expected. She opened her eyes and saw the haunted look of the stormy grey. He looked so worried and hurt. She watched him as he waved his wand over her.

"Stupid rabid bitch." Draco cursed and turned towards a cabinet in the far corner. Hermione took the time to look around and noticed she as in some sort of torture chamber. Shackles, whips, irons, and other medieval tools were scattered around the room.

"What is this place?" She whispered hoarsely.

"My aunt's and father's play room." Draco said in disgust. "They bring prisoners here to enjoy themselves. I don't know what got my aunt so angry that she attacked you in the living room but normally she would have brought you here."

"That's sick." Hermione hissed.

"Yes. It is. Luckily my aunt enjoys a healthy victim to torture for hours so had she me brew dozens of healing potions." Draco said. "Here drink this."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, as she didn't recognize the potion.

"A healing extract Severus and I have developed for the Dark Lord. It speeds up the healing."

"That's brilliant. You have such a brilliant mind when it comes to potions." Hermione said and drowned the potion. "It still tastes bad though."

Draco smiled at her and took out some paste and rubbed it over the cuts on her arm. They watched as the wounds slowly healed. There was scarring left and Draco grimaced.

"I don't know what to do about the scarring."

"It will add to the collection I obtained this last year."

Draco sighed and sat down next to her.

"What happened? I thought you were all safe."

"Harry stupidly used the taboo. He and Ron were discussing and Harry got frustrated and just said it. The snatchers were upon us rather quickly."

"Stupid Potter." He spat. "Such a Gryffindor thing to do. Doesn't he think or is he just enjoying placing you in danger."

"We have been living quite a hard life these last few months." Hermione sighed. "Food is limits and we haven't been able to do things as planned. We are all getting irritated and want this to end. I can't tell you how much I look forward to having a shower."

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Harry is convinced the final battle will happen at Hogwarts before the end of the school year. So perhaps just a month or so." Hermione whispered. "Getting caught was stupid of course, especially since they took us here instead of the ministry but if we can escape I have a pretty good idea of what to do next. It will be a bold move and it will alert the Dark Dork of what we are doing but it will ensure an end."

"Is Potter ready?"

"I think he is." Hermione nodded. "This last year has hardened him."

Draco sighed and leaned back. Hermione blushed as he looked at her for a long time.

"You have grown so thin." He whispered. His hand brushed her cheekbones. "You look so tired."

"I am tired. I have had enough, Draco, I just want to sleep and get clean."

"Me too. I don't care about which way the war ends any more. I just want to hold you in my arms and have everything around us disappear." Draco whispered. Hermione leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. For just a few minutes they enjoyed the peace and happiness. Just in a bubble with no war raging outside.

"My mother knows about us." He suddenly said.

"How?"

"Just like how madam Pomfrey found out. She saw you talking to me in the infirmary."

"And now?"

"Somehow, she only cares about my happiness not your status."

"That's… surprising." Hermione whispered. "She is more accepting then I expect my friends to be. Though Harry knows you are really not a bad guy."

Draco nodded and sighed.

"I need to get back upstairs, can you give me anything useful to present to the Dark Lord?"

Hermione thought for a while. He waited as she pieced together a plan that he knew would keep the both of them safe. He knew she was good in figuring out plans like that and let her go with it.

"He knows we went to Godric's Hollow. We battled him there. Harry however is adamant to return there. It is after all the only link he has to the past, his own and that of Dumbledore. I think it is likely that we will go there if we ever get out of here. Harry has been thinking about making a home base there after the Death Eaters found Grimmauld place." Hermione said. "The sword we found in the forest of Dean after a patronus lead Harry there. The patronus looked a little like a large four legged animal, I'm not sure exactly what is was because only Harry saw it and it was in the middle of the night. It could have been a large dog or small pony from what he described. However it led him to a small lake and the sword was laying on the bottom. We are guessing that somebody working for the light side placed it there for us to find it."

Draco nodded and took a moment to construct fake memories of Hermione screaming as he burned her shoulder. These fake memories were horrible but at least the Dark Lord and his aunt would be happy with it.

"I know the dark lord is very interested in why you three broke into the ministry." Draco hinted.

Hermione looked at him with a frown. Draco could see how her thinking about how she could turn it so that they didn't learn too much but enough to keep Voldemort from killing him.

"Dumbledore told Harry about a chamber in the department of Mysteries that held a magic more powerful then any. As at the time we were looking for a way to defeat him, Harry and Ron were convinced that Dumbledore told about it as a hint. We infiltrated the ministry in the hope that we would find that magic but everything went horribly wrong."

Draco nodded and worked on those fake memories to ensure Voldemort would believe him. After a while Draco nodded and walked back to the cabinet.

"I will restock it later today, if I survive." Draco said and handed Hermione a large amount of potions phials. He waved his wand over her and transfigured her clothes in something that looked straight out of a bloody horror movie. Both sides would be totally convinced of his works to gain information. "I'm going to lock you back up with Potter and the Weasel. Once I return upstairs, my aunt will want to talk to Potter. That will be your chance to escape."

"How?"

"I have no idea but Potter is a good one in escaping impossible situations. I won't interfere." He slowly placed a second wand in her pocket and looked in her eyes. She knew he was trying to convey everything he felt and needed.

Hermione nodded and gave Draco a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful."

"You too."


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: thank you for the reviews so far. I love reviews though I always feel a little depressed when I receive negative reviews without another reason then personal prefference. I do know this story is completely AU and that Draco or Hermione are not always like JK has build their characters. I do not own anything Harry Potter but I do love to write them in my way.  
I do not mind negative reviews as long at they are based on contructive critism. **_

_**AN: I have seen questions about Daphne and Harry. Like I said before they are not the main pairing in this story. They relationship with be something on the side but essential in supporting Draco and Hermione in the trials ahead.**_

* * *

 **7** **th** **year, Shell Cottage**.

Hermione watched as Harry buried Dobby. The little insane elf had really saved them all. Hermione had no idea who sent the elf or how it all happened so quickly but she prayed and hoped that Draco would be alright.

The sea-wind threw her hair around her face as she stared out over the sea. Though it didn't take her tears along with it. She couldn't help but crying. She was so scared for Draco's life and so upset with the way the world was these days.

The place they had gone too was such a peaceful and quiet spot. Bill had built his house here and he had done a beautiful job. It was such a perfect and warm place. She hoped that if they survived this war she would be able to find a place like this as well to build a house.

The sound of the waves and the wind gave her a little peace of mind to think about all that had happened earlier. Just five hours ago Draco had saved her from being tortured to insanity just like Neville's parents. While Draco's potions helped, her body as still shaking from that ordeal. He had risked his life for her again and she loved him deeply for that.

She knew she would have nightmares of this day for the rest of her life about the Malfoy manor. These were traumas that one would never truly forget but Draco would always be a light in the darkness for her.

She shivered as she remembered their last few minutes at the manor. They had come so close to loosing everything. Voldemort had just been minutes away when Dobby returned to take them to safety.

At least they escaped. Poor Dobby paid for it with his life but the little elf would get honoured by those who cared about him. Now all she could do was to hope that Draco was a good enough occlumence to fool Voldemort. If that was the case then she had bought them some time. Voldemort would focus his attentions to Godric's Hollow and the Department of Mysteries.

"Hermione!" Bill called.

She turned around and smiled a tearful smile at him.

"Come, let's get you cared for and a hot chocolate." Bill said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't need much healing. I was taken care off." Hermione whispered and looked at him. Bill looked shocked, his eyes met hers and looked questioning at her but she just smiled. After a while he realized what she was saying.

"That is good. Maybe Fleur has some time to finish up what was missed." Bill said and offered his arm.

"Maybe."

 **7** **Th** **Year, Hogwarts**.

"Potter broke into Gringotts." Somebody whispered.

"What?"

"Yes, news just reached the school. Apparently they broke into a high security vault and escaped on the back of a dragon." The first person answered.

Draco smirked behind his book. This would indeed alert the Dark Lord of any plans Potter had. The end was near. Finally.

 **7** **th** **Year, Hogwarts**.

"Come on Draco!" Somebody yelled. Fire was spreading around him and he couldn't see the exit anymore.

"Take my hand, Malfoy!" He heard Potter yell and saw him racing towards him on a broom.

' _Bloody Gryff is getting himself killed_!' Draco thought but realized that this was his only way out. He had lost his two frie… well not friends but partners in crime and had no idea where the door was.

Draco reached up and grabbed the hand of his enemy. Surprisingly strong, Potter pulled him up on the broom and flew with neck breaking speeds and turns through the room.

Finally the door came into sight. Fresh air could be smelled. He wasn't sure how but suddenly they turned and the door slammed shut behind them. He fell hard but due to the pain in his lungs the bruises that were formed on his bum didn't hurt.

"Harry!" He heard a familiar voice scream. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Potter said.

Draco turned on his back and noticed two very worried doe-like eyes looking at him in question. He held her graze for a few seconds before nodding and getting up.

He looked around and noticed that they were one short. He didn't feel any grief for Crabbe. The bloody idiot tried to control Fyend fire and couldn't. Almost getting him killed in the process. Not to mention all incidents that had happened the last year.

He coughed a few times to clear his lungs from the smoke and turned to look at the door. He hoped that the room would survive. That now the door was gone the fire too had stopped. The sounds of the others talking made him turn around.

Hermione was still looking at him every now and then while Potter and Weasley were talking. They were about to leave when he noticed Hermione lacking behind. She held something in her hand. When he recognized that look in her eyes he stepped forward and reached for her hand.

Their fingers brushed and something dropped in his hand. He looked down to see a small phial. His potions.

He looked back up to thank her but she was already gone. Her footsteps echoing through the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. It's the last chapter before we start to follow Draco and Hermione in more detail.**_

 _ **Please review... let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 **Summer, courtroom 9**.

"The wizengamot is ready to give a verdict." Lord Diggory called out. As all the lords and ladies sat down.

"And what is the verdict according to the Wizengamot?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"In the case of Lucius Malfoy being accused of Death Eater activities and actively destabilizing our word , we find the suspect guilty of all charges. Mr Malfoy is sentenced to a fifty year jail time in Azkaban and is to pay a fine of fifty-thousand galleons to the survivors fund set up by the ministry to provide housing and support for those families who's relatives were murdered over the last three years." Lord Diggory spoke.

Draco looked around nervously. He had expected his father to be punished for his deeds. His father had confessed everything under the influence of Veritaserum but he wasn't sure what they would do to him. He had been responsible for many bad things, like Dumbledore being murdered but he had clearly stated that it was only done to protect his mother and his own life.

Because his trial was held in the same process as his father, Draco was very uncertain of his future.

Still, deep inside he knew he deserved whatever they were planning on giving to him. He had been there at the raid, he had cursed muggles and murdered children. What weighed most was his role at Hogwarts. Many did blame him for the torture of students. He would accept his punishment without a fight.

To the right side of the court he saw the golden trio. Potter, holding the Black and Potter seat, looked a lot better these days. He looked older, more regal and a little bit like the star people forced him to be.

Draco had been totally shocked by the passionate testimony Potter had given in favour of him and his mother during the initial hearing. Potter was passionate about defending him and his mother from prosecution or punishment but why Draco could not understand. Especially since Potter had just as passionate blamed Lucius for everything that happened to Draco and Narcissa.

Though Draco wondered why Hermione hadn't done so. Her testimony about their relationship and him saving her in his manor could have saved him from being send to Azkaban. Yet, Hermione said besides Harry with a blank face. There were no emotions visible on her face as Lord Diggory continued on with his verdict.

"In the case of Draco Malfoy being accused of Death Eater activities, the torture of students and the plotting and contributing to the murder of Albus Dumbledore, we find the suspect not guilty." Diggory called out. Outcries of disbelieve, rage and foulplay were called through the courtroom as many supporters of the light seemed to disagree. Nobody missed that the Weasley mother was one of those calling out loudest. "The testimony of Lord Potter and an every convincing anonymous testimony show that young Draco Malfoy only acted out of fear. As a sixteen-year-old child he was afraid of loosing his mother and in his eyes he had no other choice then to join Voldemort. In other words he was forced by means more brutal then the Imperious curse to do the horrible things he was accused off. The Wizengamot decided to clear Draco Malfoy of all accusations and give him a clean slate. A criminal record will note that would he ever be found doing any dark magic ever again he will be placed on trail immediately."

Draco gasped and broke down in tears. The last three months had been nerve wracking all leading up to his trail. Deep down he had been convinced they would send him to jail. Deep down he felt guilty enough to send himself to hell.

He couldn't believe that they let him go. He couldn't believe that they thought of him as innocent. Tears streamed down his face as his shoulders shook in relieve and emotions.

He looked up at the golden trio and saw Hermione smiling at him. She gave him a wink and that did it for him. If she wanted he would do everything in his life to make her happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: This is the first chapter that is following Hermione and Draco in their 8th year at Hogwarts. From here on the story truly begins.  
_** _ **AN2: Updating will be a little slower from now on as well. I don't have as many chapters ready yet and I want to work two chapters ahead constantly.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

* * *

Hermione walked through the gate onto Platform 9 ¾ smiling when she saw the steam engine waiting for her to take her back to her beloved Hogwarts. It had been four months since the battle and while the castle wasn't yet fully repaired, McGonagall had decided to start the term as normal.

Today, on the first of September Hermione Granger, war hero and now head girl, would return for an optional 8th year to finish her education. Almost everybody who survived the war from her year would redo their last year to finish properly. Even Ron had decided to come along, though Hermione was sure he was only doing it to take a long well fed vacation.

Around her people were chatting excitedly and children were running around meeting friends and making new friends. Some looked up in awe at her as she made her way to the train. She was famous these days. The celebrated war heroine.

Harry and Ron had been enjoying their fame the last few months. Or at least Ron was enjoying it, Harry was using it to push for some change and do the right thing. Now they both would come to Hogwarts and finish official education before starting their careers in the auror office.

"Come on, head girl. You have to get your slaves in line." Harry said as he pushed her towards the Prefect's carriage.

"I still wonder who they made, Head boy?" Ron muttered.

Hermione smirked but said nothing, she knew who would be head boy and she knew who she was sharing a dorm with for the next year. She was already looking forward to this year and to be sharing a room with somebody she cared a great deal for was just the cherry on top.

Though she could already see issues about that ahead. Harry wouldn't be too difficult, he would respect her choice but even after a war Ron still saw the world in black and white. He would be horrified if he found out about her love for a certain Slytherin. Not to mention that Ron somehow had gotten it into his mind that he would marry Hermione. Or perhaps Molly had talked him into that.

They walked towards the train, whispers and stares following them.

"You would have thought that they were used to it by now." Harry muttered. "It's not like I have been hiding or anything."

"It will go away eventually. Your testimonies before the Wizengamot has stirred up a lot of dust. Your name and face have been in the Prophet almost every day for the last four months. It is no wonder that people are staring." Hermione stated.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Harry grumbled. "It staring is rude." He said a little louder so that people around them blushed and turned away.

Once they reached the prefect's carriage she stepped up into the carriage and waved to Neville and Luna who were walking towards the end of the train.

"We are going with Neville and Luna." Harry said. "Will you come sit with us later?"

"Yes, of course. Though I do not know how long this will take." Hermione said. "Buy me something to eat from the food trolley if I'm not back by that time."

"We will." Harry said. The three waved goodbye and made their way down the train to find a spot. Hermione watched for a minute where they got on and turned towards the entrance of the prefect carriage.

Inside she glanced through the window and noticed that Draco was already there but besides that it was empty. She smiled and walked in.

"Morning." She said and sat down next to him.

"Hello." Draco said. He turned towards her to speak but before they could even say more then hello, the other prefects walked in. Both Hermione and Draco immediately changed their posture and expression. It was best to keep certain things from spreading too rapidly.

The meeting with the prefects went surprisingly well. Sadly house rivalry was still very present, even the war didn't change that. However the prefects from Slytherin were kept in line by a sneering Draco and the others almost worshipped Hermione for her status as one of the golden trio. Draco let Hermione do the explanations of the rules and the deduction of points while Hermione was perfectly fine with Draco organizing patrols and meetings.

Hermione was pleased to see that she and Draco could work as a good team even though they pretended to have a massive dislike for each other.

When after all the questions were answered the prefects left to be with their friends a loaded silence settled around them. All the sudden Hermione wasn't sure what to do or to say. There were so many things she wanted to say to Draco, so many things that had left been unsaid that needed to be out in the open but she didn't know where to start. To her relieve Draco broke the silence.

"Did you give that anonymous statement?" He asked hesitant.

Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, only Lord Diggory and the minister know who gave that statement."

"Why keep you identity secret?" Draco asked.

"Because of the Weasley's. I gave that statement the day after Kingsley was chosen as minister. I was living at the Burrow and the Weasley's were there for me immediately after the final battle. They supported me and cared for me as if I were of their own blood. Arthur even went with me to Australia to look for my parents. I didn't want to ruin that, at that time I needed their support too much to risk it with a public statement. I had to tell everything about us to make people believe me and I didn't want to throw that out in the open like that."

Draco nodded and looked conflicted for a while.

"Potter's public statement saved my mother but I read your statement. It was your statement that saved my life."

"It is worth saving." Hermione sighed and turned fully towards him. "Could I do it over I would have made a public statement. It really is only Ron and Molly who see everything in black and white. I don't think they others would truly care. Don't ever think that I don't care for you anymore. I would have raised hell and high water to keep you out of Azkaban."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You really care about me?" Draco asked. He needed confirmation from her.

"More then I probably should." Hermione said.

Suddenly he kissed her. Not the chaste kisses on the cheek or head as he had done before but a passionate kiss that only lovers shared. It took her a few seconds to wrap her mind around what was happening but once she did she answered with her own passion.

Before it got into a full blown make out session they heard footsteps coming their way. The both pulled back and turned to look at the door. Hermione prayed that she didn't look like she had been snogging just moments before.

"Oh you are still here." Ginny sighed when she looked in. "We saw the Gryffindor prefects return. When you didn't show up Harry and Ron got worried. They heard about _him_ being head boy."

"Everything is fine." Hermione said a little breathlessly. "We were just discussing patrols."

"Aren't you done yet?" Ginny said. "You can't talk much with _him_ anyway."

Draco bristled a little but Hermione's hand bushed his and squeezed a little to keep him calm.

"I will be there in a few minutes, Ginny. Ron and Harry should know by now that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Alright, no need to get snippy." Ginny said and left.

Hermione shook her head sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco. Harry and I have been trying to get the lesser understanding of Weasley's to see differently about you and the Slytherins in general but they can't easily forget. They see the world too much in black and white." Hermione said as she looked up at him. "At least George and Arthur reasonable. I think Bill and Charlie are too."

"It's alright. I didn't expect them to be kind to me. That Potter is so understanding and forgiving is unbelievable already, especially after all those years I have been a jerk to him." Draco told her and brushed her hair out of her face. "As long as you trust me."

"Of course I do." Hermione said.

"That is all I need." Draco said and kissed her again. This time lovingly and softly. "I will work hard every day to gain the trust of the people you care about if that is what makes you happy."

"Thank you, Draco but I fear this will be more my battle then yours. If Harry can't convince them…"

"It will be alright." Draco told her. "Let's leave so that we can spend some time with friends."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the carriage.

Halfway down the train they passed the Slytherin carriage where the Greengrass sisters, Nott and Zabini were waiting for Draco to show up. Hermione was happy that he had still some friends left. All others had died or had been sentenced to time in Azkaban.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: there have been some reviews about the way I**_ ** _portray Ron and Molly. I have said in the summary that this is not a story for Weasley fans. In fact I'd advise you not to read further if you like Ginny or Ron._**

 _ **AN2: There will be a Halloween ball at Hogwarts and I con't for the life of me figure out costumes for Hermione and Draco... any ideas?**_

* * *

Draco paced around his new common room. He had to admit that this room alone was worth the responsibilities of being Headboy. It was about half the size of the Slytherin common room. It held a large fireplace that was surrounded by comfortable chairs and sofa's. There was a large table that could seat eight and a small kitchen with cooling cabinet, stove and a coffee maker.

During a quick exploration a few minutes before he had found a study just off the main room. The study held a large selection of old study books and two desks and two reading recliners. Like the common room it looked very comfortable.

The colours of both rooms reminded him of his childhood holidays to the South of France. The blue and sand colours of the common room reminded him of the beach and the brown and green in the study of the French forests.

His bedroom was pretty good as well. It was decorated in Slytherin colours so he guessed that Hermione's room would be decorated according her house as well.

And then there was the bathroom. The prefect's bathroom didn't hold a candle to this room. There was a large bath in the far end which was more like a pool then a regular bath. They were expected to share that. Then there were the showers. He had just looked quickly but they were looking like heaven.

His pacing sped up when he heard footsteps just outside the door. The short moment he had with Hermione on the train had elevated any worries about her feelings for him but he feared that she would choose her friends over him when things would get rough. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He was after a marked Death Eater and seen as the scum of the earth by most.

During the welcoming feast it had been pretty clear that lines were still drawn. Maybe even deeper then before the war. While most the eight year students were in general more open to the Slytherin students, the rest were still clearly at each other's throat. Pranks and bullying had started as soon as the train had left London. Only the first years didn't seem to understand why.

Though a few older students weren't setting good examples either. The Weasel had been glaring at him and his friends for a while and even resorted to calling names through the hall loudly. The Weaslette wasn't much better and there were a few who had fought on the light side that were clearly upset with them being back at Hogwarts.

If he and Hermione wanted their friendship and budding relationship survive this school year they would have to face a rough road ahead. They would find out this year who their real friends are.

"But Mione!" He suddenly heard a grating voice. "You can't be in there on your own!"

"And why ever not?" He heard Hermione yell.

"Well, he is a Slytherin! A death eater! The ferret is dangerous. He might do something to you while you sleep!"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Just stop being such a close minded person. Both Harry and I have seen enough to believe that Draco Malfoy might just be another victim of Voldemort and not some murdering Death Eater, why can't you?"

"But, but… Mental… Harry say something. He might murder her in her sleep." Draco growled at the door. Like he would ever do something to his Mia.

"I think Hermione will be safe Ron. McGonagall wouldn't have chosen Draco if she didn't trust him with her star student."

Draco smiled at Potter's reply. He could almost imagine the look on Weasel's face.

"But, but… but…the ferret…" Ron sputtered.

"Enough of this. I'm tired I want to see what my room looks like and then fall asleep as soon as I find a comfortable place to sleep. Maybe Draco's lap is comfortable enough. Good night Harry, Ron."

"See you in the morning, Hermione." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco stopped pacing as the door opened. He noticed that Hermione's hair was even wilder then before, it tend to do that when she was angry. Her face was red in anger and her eyes wild. The door closed behind her with a loud bang.

Draco took a deep breath as she looked at him for a long time. He couldn't read her emotions. He felt nervous, more nervous then during his trail. Would she listen even a little bit to the Weasel or would the moment in the train be real? He liked to think that she was way too stubborn to listen to reason but he just wasn't sure. He needed to hear it from her.

Suddenly she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He barely had the chance to catch her and not fall down with her.

"We did it Draco, we actually did it! It is over." She yelled happily. Draco wrapped his arms more tightly around her and breathed in the scent that was so typical Hermione, old parchment, spring leaves and cinnamon.

"You did it." Draco whispered.

"No we all did it. If you hadn't saved me from your crazy aunt then we might not have made it. You played a part in it as well." Hermione protested. "Now we are free! Finally free!"

Draco laughed at her behaviour but couldn't help but feel a comfortable warmth spread through his body. He had never seen her so happy and free.

She stepped back a little and kissed him. Years of passion, love and need took over and in seconds it was more a wild make-out session then just a kiss.

His hands ran over her body and into her already wild hair. Her body pushed against him and her hand raking over his arms and back. It was a pleasure beyond what he could have dreamed off.

His heart started to beat faster when he started to realize that that Hermione wasn't going to abandon him just because the Weasel's opinion. She was there in his arms and kissing him with more passion then he could have imagined. She was in his arms, secure, alive and just for him.

"Merlin, Mia. I have missed you so much." Draco sighed as he broke off the kiss.

"I missed you like crazy as well. Especially after our run in at your manor. You looked so sick of it all, so broken and bad. I spend two hours watching the waves on a beach just thinking about how much I would give for you to come through this safely."

"The idea that you were still alive was the only thing that kept me going. When we heard of the break in at Gringotts and the rumours that you were involved… I went insane. He called for us shortly afterwards. I was so afraid they had caught you."

Hermione nodded and hugged him closely. For a while they just held each other. Draco couldn't imagine ever feeling more comfortable and happy. Even with Hermione's wild hair tickling his nose.

"Come, I'll show you around. I had a chance to see everything quickly already." Draco said after a while.

"As long as there is a shower and a bed I'll be happy. I'm so tired." Hermione sighed.

"You can sleep on my lap." He joked.

"Ha!" Hermione laughed. "You should have seen Ron's face when I said that."

"Come, the rooms are amazing. We can ask the elves to change the colours of the common room and the library but I like it how it is. If you want something changed it would be okay, though." Draco said as he watched Hermione look around the common room properly and shook her head.

"I actually like this. It reminds me of the beach in France."

Draco broke out in laughter.

"That was exactly why I liked it. My mother and I would always spend the summer in France. This room reminds me of the freedom of the sea."

Hermione chuckled and followed him into the hallway. Draco smiled as he watched Hermione squeal when she saw the old books in the study. It appeared that even the war hadn't changed her love for reading.

"You'll have to come to the Malfoy manor once my mother is done redecorating it. Our library rivals that of the Black family library but we have a lot more books on magic from France and older parts of Asia."

"I'd love too." Hermione said. "And I would love to meet your mother."

He smiled brightly at her and took her hand. He pulled her out of the study and towards the bedrooms and the bathrooms.

"There are a his and hers loo in there. It is about the same as the prefect's bathroom but you have to see the bathroom here."

Draco opened the door to the main bathroom and led Hermione in.

"Wow." Hermione sighed. "This is heaven!"

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "The showers are there and over there is the door to your bedroom. It is locked with a password, just like mine."

"I'll set mine on Freedom." Hermione told him without missing a beat. Draco looked at her in shock. Did she just gave him the password to her only safe heaven in this dorm?

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"My password for the bedroom will be Freedom." Hermione said. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, Draco. I trust you without any question asked."

"My password is Family Pride." He told her.

Hermione smiled at him and awarded him with a quick kiss.

"I'm knackered Draco. What do you say we talk tomorrow before breakfast about our duties and about sharing the dorm? I'm sure we both want to set a few rules or at least inform each other of some less then charming habits."

"That is perfectly fine." Draco said and turned to leave the bathroom.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight Mia."


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: To Dixie, thanks for your input on the costumes. though I feel that your idea goes in way too deep. But you did give me a great idea for Draco and Hermione to show some unity.**_

 _ **AN2: Thanks everybody else for the reviews. I hope many more will come!**_

* * *

Draco made his way to the common room very early next morning. He hadn't slept very well. His night had been haunted by nightmares of the horrors he had been forced to face by the Dark Lord.

He made some strong coffee and settled on the sofa with the latest potions magazine in the hope to forget his nightmare. Reading about potions made him think of his godfather. He missed Severus deeply. His death had been painful for Draco.

Severus had always been more of a father then Lucius to him. Severus had been there to support him, listen to him and taught him while his father only cared about what the outside world thought of him. With Severus he could be himself, discuss potions for hours or even just talk about how much his father fuck up everything. Draco missed his evenings with Severus. Every Tuesday night they would go through the potions magazine together and discus the various articles and potions.

The loss of Severus also caused other issues for Draco that weren't even related to him being his godfather. Now that Severus was gone Draco was a little lost as to how to continue his future. He had always dreamed of getting his potions mastery while apprenticing under Severus. It had been something he dreamed off as a child after Severus had shown him what potions could do. During his school years Severus had slowly worked him up to being his apprentice. Now that future was gone and thanks to that bloody dark mark on his arm he couldn't easily get another apprenticeship.

 _Perhaps I should speak with the new potions professor or the new head of house_ , Draco thought. Both looked perfectly capable and good professors. The new potions professor was a Potions Master from France who had quite a few discoveries on his name and the new head of House was Professor Vector. He knew she was fair and helpful if he needed something.

The coffee and the articles slowly got him out of his bad mood. By the time he heard Hermione stumble out of her room he was feeling like himself again.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Coffee." He heard Hermione sigh when she walked out of her room.

"It's strong." Draco warned, knowing that his mother hated strong coffee.

"Good. I need the caffeine." Hermione said and poured herself a cup. She leaned against the wall as she drank. Draco took a moment to really look at her. She looked different then in her sixth year. She had grown up, that was for sure. She had curves that showed even through the bulky school robes. Her hair was longer and smoother. The curls still wrapped around her face but instead of being fuzzy they looked sultry and sexy. She wore a little make up and high heels. Draco also noticed her skirt was a little shorter then normal.

"You look good." He said suddenly.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said while blushing and settled on the sofa next to him. "You look like you had a bad night. Even your hair is wild." It wasn't hard to miss the concern in her voice.

"Thanks." Draco said with a grimace.

"Nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." He sighed and set down his cup. It didn't surprise him that she seemed to understand. Hermione had always been very sensitive to what he experienced. However, right now he couldn't talk about his nightmare, not yet. "I should get ready. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

Hermione stopped him from getting up and pulled him towards her. She looked him in the eye as she leaned in to kiss him. They didn't break eye contact as he felt her soft lips brush against his. He shivered slightly when he felt her tongue brush his lips. He replied in same fashion.

After a few more minutes of softly kissing Hermione sighed and pulled back. She smiled at him in a way that made his insides go crazy. Her eyes were sparkling and darkened.

"Before you go, Draco. What do you want to do about _us_?" Hermione asked.

Draco wasn't headboy for nothing, he had always been one of the top students and not that thick. He immediately knew what she was talking about. He liked the idea that she saw them as an 'us' quite a lot but he understood that for them to be an 'us' outside of this room would come with many consequences they did not yet wanted to face, especially for Hermione.

"If I had my way I would walk out of here hand in hand with you." He told her carefully. He didn't want her to think that he was ashamed of being with her or that he didn't care enough for her to go out in public with her. "I'm done with secrets and the whole blood issue. My mother approves of us and the rest of the world can go to hell for my part. However I know that for you it will cause some issues. Especially with certain people being thick and stubborn. Perhaps it is best not to show it too explicitly until you had the chance to talk to them."

Hermione kissed him fiercely again.

"Thank you, Draco. I wasn't sure how you wanted to go about this thing between us. Give me till Halloween. If I haven't convinced the Weasley's by then that you are the good guy then I will just have to let it be. On Halloween there is this masked ball here at Hogwarts and I really want to go with you." Hermione said and suddenly went red. "If you wanted to go with me, anyway."

"Of course I want to go with you, Mia. I would love to dance the night away with you in my arms."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That sounds lovely."

"I can keep a secret till Halloween but I would prefer not to keep secrets in here. This is the only place where we can be free."

"I can live with that." Hermione said. "I'm going ahead to breakfast and see if I can catch McGonagall about the meeting tonight before food is served."

"Okay. See you later."


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: As the last chapter was really short I decided to post this one as well.**_

 _ **AN2: For those who hope for a Harry/Daphne romance, I'm sorry to disappoint. you still have to wait one more chapter and even then my set up for Harry will not have much romance in it... though it will be there in the end...**_

* * *

As Hermione made her way to the Great Hall in the hope to find McGonagall there she went over what had happened yesterday. Without too many words she and Draco went from being something more then friends to being together. It was something that when she started at Hogwarts she never could imagine. The boy who had bullied her so much had grown into quite the loving man. Though she knew he had some serious flaws as well. She wasn't too blinded by love to see that they wouldn't always see eye to eye on certain things and she didn't mind. It would keep the relationship interesting.

"What has you smiling so widely, Miss Granger." Somebody asked her. She looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall looking at her.

"Just my thoughts, professor." Hermione answered. "I was actually looking for you, professor. Do you have a moment?"

"I was just about to ask the same from you." McGonagall said with a smile and led them into a small office just off the Great Hall. The sat down on a few old chairs and Hermione waited to see what McGonagall wanted. "Why did you want to talk to me, miss Granger?"

"Oh yes, about the meeting for tonight. Draco has set up a patrol schedule for all the prefects but it is a bit different from what we did before."

"How so?"

"Draco thought it was a good idea to mix up the houses during patrol. That way nobody can be accused of discriminating another house without a unbiased witness."

"And you agree?"

"I thought is was a brilliant idea, actually. The only worry I have is that the prefects from different houses can't work together. Draco and I will have to monitor their behaviour."

McGonagall looked at her for a while as she thought things through.

"It seems that putting Draco Malfoy and you together as head boy and head girl was a good idea after all." McGonagall mused. "I wasn't sure about it. I had initially thought to give Mr Potter the honour but then I realized that he didn't want the attention that came with it. Then Poppy suggested Mr Malfoy and I thought she had lost her marbles. However she seemed convinced that you two could work together properly. I was afraid you two would only fight."

Hermione blushed and little and shook her head.

"Draco and I haven't really fought since our third year, professor. It was all an act. In fact he saved my life once during our Horcrux hunt." Hermione admitted.

McGonagall frowned and looked at her star student for a minute or so.

"I wanted to ask you if you thought you and Mr Malfoy could live together in the dorms without blowing up the castle. I was a little worried but I guess my worries were unfounded."

"Yes, Professor. Draco and I will be perfectly capable to live together. Though, nobody knows anything about this yet." Hermione answered.

"Then I will not mention it. Though now I have to pay ten galleons to Poppy."

"You bet on us?" Hermione gasped.

"Something Albus got us into. It had started when Lily and James first came to school. He would pester us into making bets on future couples ever since. You know how he always was big on love. We all thought Poppy went a little soft in the brain when she added a bet for seeing you and Mr Draco together."

Hermione blushed a little before started to glare.

"Madam Pomfrey cheated." She suddenly said.

"Oh?"

"She knew about the friendship between me and Draco. She saw Draco visiting me in the infirmary after the Ministry debacle."

McGonagall bristled a little but smiled at Hermione after a few seconds.

"I am relieved that everything is working out like this." McGonagall said after a while. "I think Mr Malfoy's idea of combining houses during patrol is a good one. I will discus this with the head of house from all houses before our meeting tonight."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Of course." Hermione said and followed the headmistress to the great hall.

Once in the Great Hall Hermione looked around and noticed a lot of familiar faces were missing. Quite a few of her old classmates hadn't survived the war and of those who had survived didn't want to return to Hogwarts. Not many could handle being back here and went to finish their education elsewhere.

It stung to be reminded of so many lives lost.

She made her way over to where Ron and Ginny were seated.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny sighed. "Why are you so late? You had us worried about you. Ron thought Malfoy would have killed you in your sleep."

"I was late because I had to talk to Professor McGonagall about the prefect's meeting tonight." Hermione stated while helping herself to some toast and fruits. "And I'll have you know that Malfoy has been perfectly incapable of murdering me in my sleep as my rooms are locked behind passwords."

"That's good then. We don't want the death eater sneaking in and hurt you." Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione bristled. "Malfoy was officially freed of those accusations. Your best friend even defended Malfoy and his mother. Why can't you see that he was forced to take the mark."

"I'm not sure Harry was thinking clearly at that time." Ron muttered. "I just don't trust Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged and continued with her breakfast. She knew she would have a hard time convincing Ron and hadn't expected it to be done in a morning.

"Where is Harry?" She asked.

"Already left." Ginny said. "He will be back in a few minutes for his timetable but he said he had forgotten something so he went back to get it."

Hermione nodded and sat back to look around the hall. The whole atmosphere was a little subdued. It was clear that many were missing friends and some were even reliving the trauma of the war. Something she could fully understand.

Seeing Hogwarts restored to its old grandeur had been a healing experience for her but she still saw the blood and the bodies. She still could hear the screams of the injured and the mourning. It was a trauma that needed to heal over time and with new and good memories.

"Good morning." She looked up to see a depressed looking Harry sit down next to her.

"Hello Harry." Hermione whispered. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you hear the screams as well?"

"Yes, seeing the castle in all its glory helps a little but look around you." Hermione said. "Everybody is feeling the same thing. The memories will haunt us for a long time."

"Yes, it will." Harry sighed. "How did you manage with Malfoy?"

"Perfectly fine. He even offered me to redecorate the common room if I didn't like it." Hermione answered with a smile. "My rooms are locked behind passwords so he can't come in there."

"Was he decent to you?"

"Perfectly." Hermione said.

They were interrupted by their new head of house, Professor Abbott. Hannah's father had offered to teach Transfiguration for the next five years while his wife worked to rebuild the family company. While Hannah was a Huffelpuf, her father had been a Gryffindor in the same year as Neville's father. Even more important he had a mastery in Transfiguration.

"I have your schedule here." He said and handed Hermione her schedule. "If you have any issues with the hours, your responsibilities as Head girl and all, you should come to see me."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the schedule. It looked to be a busy year, each day she had classes till at least three in the afternoon, besides that she had to plan revision hours, patrols, meetings and find time to relax. She nearly cursed herself for wanting to do so many NEWTS.

"Busy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, only on Thursday I have a free period before lunch. How about you?"

"Not too bad. Though I have extra potions and Transfiguration classes at my own request and with being Quidditch captain it will be busy anyway."

"At least we don't have to save the wizarding world from some idiot this year." Ron commented. "Perhaps we can have that normal and quiet year you always wanted.

"Come on, we have Potions in ten minutes." Hermione commented.

They all groaned and went their way.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: So a little bit more of an adult chapter... I mean we lock up two teenagers in love in one dorm, so you can expect things to heat up every now and then...**_

* * *

Hermione sighed as she let herself fall back on the sofa. The first day back at Hogwarts had been hard. Not only did their memories made it hard just to walk around the castle but also after a year of having no classes it was hard to regain that focus she had before.

She started to realize that she might never really get that same drive to learn new things back. She still loved learning new things but it just didn't seem essential to life anymore.

It didn't help that she still had no idea what to do with her future. Before she had wanted to work for the ministry and do something good for the wizarding world but even that idea seemed to have lost its appeal. It left her facing an unknown she wasn't quite sure how to deal with.

Still, right now, the hardest things were the memories. At some point they had gotten so bad that it nearly had send her into a panic attack. She really couldn't blame the first year for making a lot of noise in the hallway, they were just fooling around but she had jumped a mile and docked points for disturbing the peace.

She leaned back and closed her eyes for a while, taking deep breaths while she tried to relax. She hadn't expected going back to Hogwarts would be this difficult. She missed her old innocent self. This new grown up version of herself was a little lost and probably very traumatized from the war.

The door opened and she opened her eyes to see an exhausted looking Draco walk in. He smiled tiredly at her before dropping his bag on the table and crashing on the other sofa.

"Hard day?" He asked.

"Yes, more then I expected. You too?"

"Yes, the schedule, the work and the responsibilities alone are enough to drive me up the wall but the memories…"

Hermione made a noise of understanding.

"How is your schedule?" Draco asked after a while.

"Full. I only have one free period on Thursday, before lunch. All days classes till at least three." Hermione sighed. "You?"

"About the same. I'm not taking Runes so I have one early afternoon and an extra free period on Friday." Draco answered.

"Would it be possible for you to do the patrol schedules on that Friday?" Hermione asked. "Then I'll do the meetings and patrols on the evenings you have Quidditch practice."

"That sounds like a plan. Will you be okay with doing patrols on your own two nights of the week?"

"I'll be fine." Hermione nodded. "Now, all that is left is to find time for studying and relaxing."

"It's your NEWTS year, Mia, there is no relaxing." Draco said with a chuckle. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"That is true. Do you have homework already?"

"The essay for potions, one for charms and I need to read up on Transfiguration." Draco sighed.

"The potions one is due first, the one on charms isn't due till Friday." Hermione noted. "I'll work on the potions essay tomorrow. I'm too knackered to do it tonight."

"Me too. I hope it will be better tomorrow." Draco sighed.

"I'm going to take a hot shower and sleep." Hermione said and got up. She walked over to where Draco was laying on the sofa and leaned down to kiss him. "Good night." She whispered and went to take a shower.

###########

Draco jolted upright. It was still dark and it wasn't his alarm spell that had woken him. He looked around to see if he could find the cause of his suddenly awakening when a scream almost sent him in a full-blown panic attack. He grabbed his wand and illuminated the room.

Ready to curse he looked around his room. When he couldn't find an immediate threat he sighed and brushed it off as a nightmare. He was having nightmares about Hermione screaming daily, this was nothing new so he went to lay back down in the hope to get some more sleep. He had just closed his eyes when a second scream had him jump out of bed in an instant. This time he immediately recognized the scream.

"Hermione!" He called.

He hurried out of his room with his wand ready to curse who ever was hurting his Mia. The hallway was empty, the common room quiet. Again a loud scream echoed through the dorm. It came from her bedroom.

Draco didn't hesitate and ran towards her door. He whispered the password and opened the door slowly with a curse on his tongue.

As he looked around the corner he found nobody was there, no enemy, no madman, only Hermione tossing and turning in her bed. He carefully lowered his wand and lit up a candle. He checked every corner of the room before stepping in completely.

"No…please no… don't!" Hermione said in a panicky voice. "No Fred, please, you have to live… no, don't hurt him… Ron don't hurt Draco…"

Draco suddenly understood that the screams had been cause by her nightmares. For a minute he wasn't sure what to do.

"No!" Hermione screamed suddenly making him jump. This couldn't continue. If it had been him, he would have wanted somebody to wake him up. Especially if the dream was this bad.

He knelt down next to the bed and gently shook Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione." He said. "Wake up."

He shook her again but she continued trashing around. He shook a little harder.

"Mia! Wake up!" He called out.

Suddenly Hermione shot up and pushed away from him. Like an animal trapped in a corner she looked around skittishly. It stung a little that she didn't seem to trust him but he immediately pushed that feeling aside. She wasn't fully awake yet and still experiencing her nightmare.

"Mia?" He said softly. "It's alright, my Mia. You are safe."

She looked at him for a minute before the fight and fear left her eyes.

"Dray?" She asked.

"Yes, it's okay. You had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded and held out his hand. Shaking with emotions Hermione reached out to him. Carefully she took his hand until he was able to pull her to his side. He sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She was quivering and breathing heavily. He grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around them. With a little manoeuvring he was able to sit against her pillow while he held her close.

He softly stroke her hair while he let her sort through her emotions. After a while she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry, Dray, did I wake you?"

"Yes, you were screaming quite loudly."

"I will place silencing charms around the room tomorrow."

"That is not necessary, Mia. We both have nightmares about what has happened. Maybe it is better if we help each other through it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe we will get some sleep in the future." Draco said with a grimace. Peaceful sleep was something he hadn't had in a long time. He often wished just to sleep and dream of rainbows and Unicorns.

He felt Hermione relax in his arms. She snuggled up closer to him. Somehow it wasn't awkward or weird sitting on her bed while holding her in his arms. Instead it felt right and comfortable. Some sort of peace washed over him as he held her.

He didn't know how or when they fell asleep but he woke up after what felt just minutes later feeling a lot better then he had in a long time. His back was hurting a little due to the strange position and there was a weight on his arm confirmed that he had fallen asleep in Hermione's bed with the said witch in his arms.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully with one arm wrapped around him and her head on his arm. Happiness spread through him as he realized that no matter what he had done in the past, his Mia trusted him enough to sleep next to him. Somehow that made him more happy than anything else.

He looked around the room and noticed that she had redecorated it. There were no Gryffindor colours besides what showed on pictures that dotted around the room. Instead of the red and gold it was decorated in earthy colours. The floor dark brown, the walls soft green and crème colours. The curtains were of a reddish brown colour. It looked peaceful and soothing. Hermione had created a little sanctuary here.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the alarm spell Hermione had set. He stiffened when Hermione began to move. He was a young man with rampant hormones still very much present. Pressing his eyes closed he tried to control his body responding when her perfectly formed curves moved against him. It took him quite the will power not to show any reaction to it.

When he was sure he wouldn't show any embarrassing Draco started to worry a little about her reaction to him sleeping in her bed. While he liked to think that he knew Hermione really well, he didn't know anything about her virtues and believes. Muggles were after all completely different in many ways.

He was raised according to strict pure-blood protocol and sleeping with a woman before marriage was strictly forbidden but there wasn't a teenager who kept to those rules. Though some girls would have to remain unspoiled because of contracts that would be declared void if they didn't. Hermione wouldn't have those things to worry about but he wasn't sure how muggles dealt with these things.

He felt Hermione stiffen for a second and then look up at him. If he weren't already completely in love with her then he would have fallen hard just by the look on her face when she was waking up.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." A very rough and sleepy voice answered.

It was only then that Hermione seemed to realize what had happened. She jolted up and looked at Draco in shock. For a minute Draco thought she would start to yell at him for invading her privacy but then suddenly she broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked when after a few minutes she was still giggling.

"This!" she said. "You, me, waking up like this. Your face. I woke up next to Draco Malfoy."

Draco failed to see what was so funny about it but he wasn't about to complain. At least she wasn't yelling at him. Hermione could be bloody frightening when yelling.

"Care to explain?" he drawled.

Hermione giggled again but sat down across from him. He held his eyes straight ahead as he was sure her nightgown didn't cover all that much. In fact he was sure it didn't cover the places that it was designed to cover.

"It is just still so weird for me. This thing between us. Yesterday I realized that there is a 'us'. I hadn't before, with the war and all I wasn't really focused on that aspect of my life. Before you were always like a really good friend but that description didn't seemed to be sufficient enough. Now this morning I wake up next to the person the whole world thinks I hate. It gets even weirder when I realized that I like waking up next to you." Hermione said. "Can you imagine the look on Harry's face when he hears about this… or Molly's face…"

"I'd rather not. You can say a lot about Molly Weasley, but she can be one scary witch." Draco said with a shudder. "Though I must admit that I'm happy you like waking up to me. It will make things a lot easier when I kidnap you to my manor and hold you hostage in my bed."

Hermione giggled again and wiggled her eyebrows to him.

"Minx." He whispered. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "Yet I don't think McGonagall will be happy about any kind of these arrangements."

"Screw McGonagall. If sleeping next to you means that I can sleep without nightmares then I will sleep next to you every day and get through this year without needing to be locked up in a mental facility." Hermione muttered.

This had Draco roaring with laughter. He had never heard the prim and proper miss Granger swear, let alone swear about a teacher. Who would have thought Hermione would ever say something like that.

"Oh, Mia, I never expected you to say that!" Draco laughed and kissed Hermione again. The kissing quite rapidly turned into a make-out session that made Draco once again very aware of the skimpy nightdress Hermione was wearing. Now that no blanket covered up what the nightdress couldn't he was very tempted.

It didn't help that Hermione didn't seem to care about it all. She pushed him back and lay almost on top of him. His hands acted involuntarily as they brushed over her back and onto her shapely bum. He was very aware of her breast brushing over his chest as she deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes he reluctantly pulled back.

"We need to stop this." He breathed. His hands still touching as much of her as he could reach. "We can't start anything that we both aren't ready for yet."

Hermione looked at him for a minute and nodded. Draco was sure he had seen some challenging look in her eyes before she accepted his words.

"Yeah, you are right." Hermione sighed. "Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For coming to get me out of my nightmare. For holding me when I needed it. Did you sleep at all?"

"I fell asleep shortly after you. I slept better then I did throughout the last year." He admitted.

"That's good. I would have felt guilty otherwise." Hermione said and got up. Draco couldn't help but watch her move. He finally got to see how short her nightdress really was. Not that he would complain about it but it hid nothing. It barely covered most intimate parts of her body.

"See something you like?" Hermione asked as she looked back from her closet.

"Very much so." Draco said.

"It's a muggle nightdress. I couldn't find anything like this in the magical world."

"If you keep it up like this and I might start to like things muggle." Draco muttered and got up as well. "I'm going to take a cold shower."

He heard Hermione giggle as he walked towards the bathroom and wondered what had happened to the shy and proper Hermione he knew before the war.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: This is a more Draco centered chapter._**

* * *

After reading Hermione's note that she had already left due to the fact that Ginny had come knocking on the door, Draco left their dorm heading for the great hall. He would have loved to walk down with Hermione but he couldn't be expected to deal with the Weaslette this early in the morning. Some things need to be left for after coffee and decent food.

He made his way to the Slytherin table and saw Hermione happily chatting with the red-head. He wondered why Hermione was friends with the blood traitor. What he had seen of the Weaslette up until now was nothing really special. She wasn't one for shopping trips, fashion, gossip or other girly things, the only positive thing he could say about her was that she was a powerful witch. Her curses did pack a punch.

At the Slytherin table most people kept to themselves. The majority only talked about Quidditch, business, politics and traditions. The girls would gossip and gush but their ultimate goal was to find a good husband and help create strong alliances. Especially after the war, the majority of the darker families sought out strong old alliances.

As he sat down with his remaining friends he realized that his group of friends was different from the rest of the house. Perhaps was it because they had grown up during the war more quickly than the others or maybe it was because most lines were already drawn but they would talk about anything these days. The three girls were still gossipy and girly but all three of them had contracts waiting for them and the guys just were guys, Quidditch and hormones included. All in all, Draco realized that they were his real friends.

"Morning Draco." Astoria said sleepily.

"Morning." He said with a smile and helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

"You are chipper this morning." Blaise commented.

"Had a good night sleep." Draco shrugged. "I have a meeting later today to discus my career plan. With Severus gone I have to see if I can still do the potions mastery."

"You are still set on your mastery?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I love potions and I'm good at it. My mother runs the Malfoy estate so I can do whatever I want." He answered.

"Lucky you. My father just confirmed that I will be lady Greengrass as soon as I finished school. I will have to choose out of two contracts before I graduate." Daphne commented.

"Who are the options?" Tracy asked.

"The heir to the house of Black, who ever it is, or Theo." Daphne said.

"But you don't like Theo that way." Tracy commented.

"No, Theo is like a brother. Besides my little sister might hate me if I choose him."

"So it will be Potter." Draco sneered.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Potter is the lord Black. Sirius Black made him his heir."

"Potter?" Daphne asked shocked and glanced at the Gryffindor table. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know about the contract."

"Obviously." Draco sneered. He glanced over at Potter and Weasel. They seemed to be in some sort of heated discussion about something. "I don't think Potter knows about managing an estate or even the possibilities of contracts."

Daphne just shook her head and turned to Draco again.

"So how is living with the know-it-all?" She asked.

"Good, actually. She isn't that bad. The war has changed her."

"That is good." Daphne commented. "So you two are getting along?"

"Surprisingly so." Draco said.

"That must have shocked the Weasel." Blaise commented.

"He doesn't know yet." Draco said and suddenly sneered. He leaned forward and whispered. "and I cannot wait to see his face when he finds out that we woke up in the same bed this morning."

Draco almost broke out in laughter. The shocked looks on the faces of his friends were brilliant. He wished he had a camera with him. He would have to revisit this and show it to Hermione in a pensive.

"What?" Astoria whispered in shocked.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Why?" Blaise said at the same time.

Draco chuckled and looked around. Nobody was actually paying attention to them.

"Hermione and I have been good friends since the end of the third year. Nobody knew of course but over the years we grew to be more then friends. The first day back it some how it became something way more."

"But sleeping with her already?" Daphne muttered.

"With the prim and proper teacher's pet?" Astoria asked.

"It wasn't actually all that." Draco chuckled. "You all are jumping to conclusions. Hermione is experiencing nightmare so bad that she screams in her sleep. I first thought we were attacked. It was nice to be able to sleep for the first time since the war started."

"Wow…" Astoria sighed. "Who knew, Malfoy and a muggleborn…"

"Your mother will have kittens." Blaise said.

"She knows." Draco shrugged. "and approves of it."

They all stared at him in shock and confusion for a while. In the mean time he glanced over at Hermione. She was in heavy discussion with the Weasel again. The red cheeks and the wild hair indicated that she was getting very angry with the Weasel.

"So we will need to be kind to them, now?" Astoria asked in disgust as she followed his gaze.

"Yes, I mean with Daphne probably ending up with Potter and you with Granger… Oh poor Slytherin will turn in his grave." Tracy said with a grin.

"No, not really. Hermione knows that there needs to be a miracle before the Weasles and Malfoys could ever be decent to each other. There is just too much bad blood. We agreed that in our dorms we won't hide anything. Anyone who can't accept that just isn't welcome there. Outside we have a reputation to live up to until Halloween. After that we will make everything known to the public. Though I know that Hermione has hope for Potter to be able to come there." Draco answered. "I just hope you all will give Hermione a chance. It will make my life a lot easier if we could just hang out in my common room."

They nodded and went their way to Transfiguration.

"Granger does seem to be a lot nice then before the war. She isn't as pushy and annoying as she used to be." Daphne mused.

"The war has changed us all but her more so. She was tortured by my aunt in front of my eyes." Draco sighed.

Daphne looked at him while they walked on. Draco gave her a sad smile and she nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: The next chapter is a little Draco/Harry bonding moment.**_

* * *

As they walked down the classroom corridor they watched the Gryffindor's argue about something. When they got closer they got the gist of their argument.

"I just don't see why you want me to do all those essays and not just copy yours. I just came here for a year of relaxing and fun. We deserve it after what we did in the war. Kingsley will have us in the auror academy anyway." The Weasel said.

"But you will fail the academy without any education." Hermione hissed.

"But we defeated you-know-who, of course we will pass the academy."

"It is one of the hardest post-Hogwarts training you can get into. How do you expect to pass there if you don't even pass an essay here?" Hermione snapped.

"Don't bother arguing, Granger. The Weasel is too stupid anyway. Can you imagine that as an auror?" Theo commented as they passed the trio.

"Perhaps they should let idiots like him in the auror office for fun. Can you imagine how easy it would be for anyone to become a dark lord or lady with that trying to hold up the law." Astoria said with a shrug.

"You would like that, don't you?" Ron growled. "Stupid snakes and their illegal habits. All death eaters, they should have been sent to Azkaban."

Next to him Draco heard Hermione sigh. Before the argument got out of hand McGonagall opened the door and let them all in. Draco seated himself close to Hermione. He wanted to see how she worked in Transfiguration. She was so much better then he in this subject and he hoped she would be able to help him during class.

"Welcome to your repeat class. This year we will spend reviewing everything you have learned and study human transformations and conjuring. As half of this class has already done this year, though interrupted, those students are expected to know a lot already. I have decided to split you all up in pairs so you can work together and help out those who missed the complete year." McGonagall said as she started off the lessons. Draco's hope soared, maybe he and Hermione would be able to work together.

"The pairs are as following. Longbottom and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy, Weasley and Nott, Finnegan and Jones, Granger and Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass, Lovegood and Padma Patil…"

Draco stopped listening and glanced at Hermione. He wasn't all that excited about working with Potter but her pleading look made him realize that this might be his chance to make peace with Potter. He knew it would mean a lot to Hermione.

Then again it could have been worse. It could have been one of the Weasley's. He didn't envy Theo to work with the idiot. Deciding that working with Potter wasn't all that bad of an option, so he would try for Hermione to be civil to the scarhead.

Draco wondered how Daphne and Hermione would get along. He didn't expect Hermione to make any friends with his close group of friends, not after all those years of torment and hurt she suffered because of them but he hoped that she could. Hermione wasn't that vindictive and it would make his life so much easier if Hermione could get along with all his friends.

When McGonagall ordered them to move to their new partner he was happy to see that Hermione was smiling kindly at Daphne and shook her hand like they were starting anew. Perhaps he and Potter could do something similar. After all it was his fault that Potter never accepted his hand in friendship. He had been so stupid.

Draco moved to sit in Hermione's vacated spot and held out his hand.

"I offered you a hand of friendship many years ago but back then my motives were less then good. I was stupid and naïve. I'm now trying again, this time with much better intentions." He told Potter.

He was surprised when Potter smiled and shook his hand readily.

"When I made that testimony in front of the press and Wizengamot that was me saying that the past is forgotten. I don't hold grudges, life is too short for that." Harry said.

"Thank you." Draco said honestly.

During the period they worked pretty well as a team. Potter was a lot better in magic then he had ever let on and Draco found himself enjoying Potter's sarcastic humour. They worked through the fifth year spell book with ease.

When he had the chance half way through the lesson he looked around. Hermione seemed to be working really well with Daphne. He saw them chatting and smiling happily while practicing their assignment. Seeing this made him really happy and hopeful for a good future. He wondered if that future included all of Hermione's friends as well.

Looking at the Weasels he realized that, that would be an issue. The male weasel was just plainly refusing to even talk to Theo. He had his back turned to Theo and was waving his wand angrily around like a five year old child in a tamper tantrum. The Weaslette was constantly sneering and snapping at Astoria. Astoria looked a little put out by her behaviour but just shrugged and continued with her assignment. When not sneering at Astoria, the Weaslette was looking at Harry in a way that Draco found more disgusting then throwing up slugs. It wasn't even lust, more possessiveness and disdain. However he kept his opinion for himself. No need to ruin a starting peace between him and Potter over the Weaslette. Besides he was aware that the disdain could easily come from the fact that Harry had to work with him.

"How are you doing after the war?" Draco asked. He wanted to start a conversation but on a safe topic.

"Pretty good. It has been busy over the summer. Trails, estates, houses, and expectations and all that. I'll need a long holiday soon. Being back at Hogwarts is hard though." Harry answered. "I walk through the corridors expecting to find enemies and bodies around each corner. I just hope that I will get that happy homely feeling about the castle again soon."

"I can imagine that the Potter estate takes some time to sort out after so many years." Draco commented. If he remembered correctly the Potters had been really wealthy and great at doing business. With over sixteen years of minimal management it would be a mess.

"Yes, it is and I also have to do all the work for the Black estate since Sirius made me his heir. It wouldn't be that bad but I haven't had any education in how to run an estate and the goblins aren't very happy with me due to the break in. Right now I'm just happy that I'm allowed to do my business through them but they aren't supporting me in anyway." Harry said as he waved his wand and wordlessly transfigured a teapot into a quaffle. "Andromeda offered to help me but she is way too busy taking care of Teddy until I finish my education. So I have to do with what Arthur knows but it isn't much."

"I can understand that. The Weasley's lost their wealth and estate about a hundredth years ago. I don't expect they taught their sons much of managing estates these days." Draco said with a nod. "You know, my mother is a Black, it wouldn't be too weird for you to ask her to manage the Black estate for you while you are at school. Then during the holidays she can teach you how to do it yourself."

It was apparently a surprising thing to offer as Harry's head shot up from reading his notes.

"If you want help I'm sure she will be willing." Draco said with a shrug. "She is managing the Malfoy estate but after the war it isn't as big as it once was. So she will have the time to do it."

"That would be so nice. Do you think I should write her myself or organize this through you?" Harry asked.

"I think she would be more impressed if you wrote her yourself but I'll give her a fair warning that she can expect a letter from her Lord."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I hate that little fact, right. I don't want to be a lord over anyone."

"The gifts you are blessed with from your birth." Draco commented.

Harry chuckled and turned the page of his book. Draco glanced and noticed her was reading up on transfiguring items into food.

"All that Lord-stuff and money shit." Harry muttered. "How do you deal with it, Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in surprised.

"Well, many things actually. How do you decide what to do with your money? How do you choose what to spend it on? How do you deal with the hounds who just want a piece of your wealth? How do you know that your friends like you for who you are and not your titles and money? Or girls, how do you know girls want to go out with you because of you, not because of your name, title or the size of your vault?"

"You are asking the wrong guy." Draco said with a laugh. "I know you said the past is forgotten but I don't think you aren't that forgetful."

"I guess not. You didn't have any moral issues with that before the way, did you." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Are you worried about something like that? That people will use you for personal gain?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said darkly and Draco didn't miss his eyes falling up on the Weaslette. He decided not to push it but he knew he would discus this with Hermione later.

"Well, for many of the horrid ideas behind them, betrothal contract can be pretty useful in those cases. They are well thought out business contracts that protect you from being used by the wrong people but at the same time stop any thought of romance and love because is uses your title and wealth anyway." Draco said.

"I still have no idea about any existing contracts in the Potter or Black estates." Harry said. "I got these huge books of paperwork I still need to work through."

"I'd advise you to do it quickly. Many betrothal contracts become active as soon as you take up your titles. It is normal to have them sealed within the year after. If you want out of them, you'll need to do it before that year is over." Draco explained. Harry looked at him for a while and nodded.

"I will write your mother tomorrow. I really need help."

Draco smiled at Harry and turned back to his book.

"How are you and Hermione getting along?" Harry suddenly asked. "She only tells us that you two are getting along okay. I asked her if it was okay to see her dorms but she refused to show us around. She said that you two have set some rules that makes it impossible for us to visit right now."

"We are getting along perfectly well." Draco answered honestly. "It isn't because I don't want you around there or that Hermione doesn't want to be social to my friends. It's just the fact that I have lived my whole life with secrets and lies. It is how I was raised. Masks and sneaky behaviour and honestly, I'm fed up with it. I don't want to hide behind lies and masks anymore."

"I can understand that." Harry nodded. "But why keeping everybody out?"

"We decided that in our dorms there are no lies, no masks, no secrets and nothing to hide. Keeping others out is just a precaution so that those who aren't as understanding can't make life difficult for either of us."

"So it isn't about Hermione wanted hide stuff from us for our own good?"

"No, it isn't. It's just preventing needless arguments. I haven't allowed my friends in there either. Not until Hermione will feel comfortable with them around."

Harry nodded and looked up to see McGonagall getting up from her desk. They didn't get the chance to talk any further as McGonagall called the class to attention and started to hand out their work for the next two days. NEWT year wasn't created to lazy about.

* * *

 _ **AN: I didn't get any reactions to the Harry/Daphne romance starting with a contract. I had expected many people to comment on that. I have written a little bit more romantic chapter for them.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Due to some health issues and a weekend long festival I have gotten behind on my**_ ** _writing. This is the last chapter I have publishing ready so far. So from here on updates will be only once a week and not twice a week as I have been doing. I hope I will gain some writing ground quickly and write towards the end._**

* * *

Draco sat down in the chair he had claimed as his. It is the one farthest away from the fireplace and closest to the cooling cabinet. It is also the only chair that you could just fall in and not get up for the next so many hours. In one hand he held a stack of information and application forms and in the other a glass of fire-whiskey. He needed a stiff drink after meeting with Vector.

The good thing that came out of the meeting was that his plans for the future could still be possible. The ugly tattoo on his arm wouldn't hinder his chances into getting into the Magical University. They only cared about the marks you got on your NEWTS. He would need top marks in Charms, Potions, Alchemy and Arithmancy. For Alchemy he would need to follow an evening class with a hired tutor. Professor Vector had promised to help him out on that before Halloween. For the others he would just need to study a lot.

While it wasn't the apprenticeship he had dreamed off, it would still get him the mastery in potions he wanted.

"Magical University?" somebody suddenly asked behind him. He jumped a mile.

"Hermione!" He yelped. "I hadn't noticed you come in?"

"I was in the study, finishing my potions essay. I didn't hear you come in either." She said as she sat down on the rug in front of him. She seemed to like sitting in the weirdest of places. "What is the link between the fire-whiskey and the Magical University?"

"My future, actually." Draco sighed.

"How so?"

"I had a meeting with Vector about my future." Draco said and set the drink away. "I have always wanted to follow in Severus's footsteps and become the greatest potions master ever. When Severus…" He swallowed and bit back a sob. "When Severus was alive…" A traitor tear escaped. He missed his godfather dearly. While he knew that many just thought of Severus as a bully, to him he had always been the kind and supportive father figure. Something his real father had never been. "It wouldn't have been an issue. I was set up to be his apprentice and get my mastery in four years."

Hermione got up and set herself on the chair's arm next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a hug.

"What did Professor Vector say?" She asked softly.

"That I have a hard and heavy year ahead but that I still can manage to get my mastery." Draco sighed. "I have to work really hard to get into the University. There is a mastery course for potions there. It won't be the same as an apprenticeship but it will get me where I want." He said and held out the information that professor Vector had given him. He looked into the fire as Hermione read through it all. His mind wandered to easier times, when Severus was there for him and his future seemed to be all set. The war had changed his life, turned it upside down and while he missed parts of his old life, he realized that he wouldn't change anything if it meant to have Hermione by his side.

"This University sounds very interesting. I never knew it existed."

"Didn't McGonagall tell you about it?"

"No, my career advise was all set around the fact that I wanted to do something to aid those who are treated badly by the majority of our world, like house-elves, werewolves and all that. I think there should be somebody speaking up for them. So McGonagall just told me what to do to get there. I didn't need any masteries for getting into the Ministry." Hermione answered. "This however looks so interesting. I might look into it as well."

"It would be great to go there together. If I can get in…"

"They do demand quite a lot for a potions mastery course but I'm pretty sure you are smart enough to make it."

"My Charms and Arithmancy grades aren't good enough right now." Draco sighed.

"If you want to I can help you with that." Hermione offered.

"Really?"

"Of course. Your practical charm work is better than mine so it will just be your theoretical part that we need to focus on. For Arithmancy we will work together on it."

"Do you even have time for that?"

"We'll manage. Besides if we study together then I'll help you with those classes and you can help me with Defence and teach me the customs of the magical world."

"Our customs?"

"Yeah, I found out from Daphne that the main issue pure-bloods have with muggle-borns is the lack of respect for the traditions and customs of the magical world. When I asked what traditions she meant, I found out that there is a whole lot of stuff I do not know anything about. Just like the fact that there is an University. I must have insulted a lot of people by being so bull-headed."

"A few." Draco said with a nod. "How come you don't know about those things? Isn't that explained to muggle-borns when they are introduced into the magical world?"

"No, nothing. That's what had Daphne surprised as well. McGonagall came to my house, she explained to my parents why all these weird things happened to me. As proof she showed some magic to my parents and made an appointment with them to take me and get my school stuff. Even during the shopping trip she barely had time to answer my questions and I wasn't allowed to buy any extra books on the culture. She said most of it was wrong and that I shouldn't be bothered with it."

"Perhaps you really need to get into the ministry. These are important things that need to be changed. Muggle-borns need a proper introduction and be made aware of the customs and traditions or we never solve the whole blood issue."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

"Thanks." She muttered between the kissing and breathing.

After a long make-out session Hermione settled in his lap and leaned back.

"You and Harry seemed to get along nicely this morning." She prompted.

"Yes, we made a fresh start." Draco said with a smile. "I made a mistake with him on the train eight years ago. I went to redo it properly and he accepted it. After that we got on fairly well. If I hadn't been such a prat when I was younger I think we could have been good friends. Except for the fact that he was set to murder my father's master of course."

"That would have been too weird." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, it would. Anyway, Potter, talked about how he had difficulties managing his estates. I told him to contact my mother. As a Black by birth she would be able to help him with the Black estate and teach him a trick or two."

"That is a nice offer."

"It was just something I thought would be useful for him." Draco shrugged and continued. "I'm not sure if you agree with it or not but I saw an opportunity and took it."

"What did you do?"

"Potter asked how we were getting along. He was worried about that rule we set up for this dorm."

"Of course he would be. He always worries." Hermione sighed. Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I told him the truth about the rule. I also told him that the rule didn't mean he could never come in here and that it was more to keep the less understanding out."

"I think Harry will be knocking on our door no later then Friday afternoon." Hermione sighed. "He will have it figured out by then."

"Are you angry with me for it?" Draco asked.

"No." Hermione said and turned to look at him. "I think it's better this way. He wouldn't have believed me anyway. Daphne asked me the same thing. When I explained she told me that you had already told your friends about us."

"Yeah, with them it is better just to get it over with. They will be more upset if I keep something like that a secret for too long."

"Perhaps I need to get it over with, with Ron and Ginny as well."

Draco nodded and stared off in the fire again. Hermione bringing up the Weaslette had him think about his uneasy feelings from earlier that day.

He wasn't sure how to bring up this uncomfortable feeling he had about the witch. He knew the girl was Hermione's best female friend and practically a sister. Any accusation wouldn't be met kindly. However Potter had publically claimed Hermione as a sister and that counted more then anything.

"Mia?"

"Yes."

"If I say something unkindly about a friend of yours will you not get angry immediately and hear me out why I'm saying it?"

"That depends on how unkindly your words are." Hermione answered him and settled back down on the floor in front of him. She seemed to love sitting on that thick rug. "What is on your mind?"

"It's none of my business but I thought you might want to know but I think the Weaslette is a gold-digger."

He cringed as Hermione pulled back as if he hit her. The shock and anger were clear on her face but he relaxed a little when she seemed to rein her initial reaction in.

"Why would you think that?" She asked in a tight and hurt voice.

"Well, at first I was a little shaken by the way she looked at Potter. When we were all moving to sit with the appointed partner she was looking at him in a way that made me nauseous. I can accept lust or love but I only saw possessiveness and disdain. However I shrugged it off, perhaps she was worried about Harry working with me and didn't think on it much more. I didn't want it to negatively influence any chance I had to be friendly with Potter." Draco explained. "However when I was speaking with Potter he asked me something about how I dealt with the fact of being a heir to a title and a shitload of money. He literally asked me how'd I know if somebody liked me for me and not for my name, title and money.

I could hardly say that by being with you I don't have to worry about it. I know you don't care for that shit, so I told him that his memory was good enough to know that he was asking the wrong guy. However I did notice that his eyes would move towards the Weaslette when he asked it."

Hermione had wanted to argue a few times as he spoke but she didn't and now that he was finished she didn't speak either. Instead she looked thoughtfully into the flames. Draco wasn't sure whether he preferred this silent brooding Hermione or a yelling and angry Hermione.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a while.

"I'm trying to remember if I have seen anything you describe. My initial reaction would have been to claim you an idiot and say Ginny would never be like that." Hermione sighed." However you are far more observant to brush it away. Normally Ron would be the one all sensitive about money but I have never heard Ginny saying anything about it. Not to me, at least."

"Perhaps you should talk to Potter about it." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, I will." Hermione sighed. She leaned back and let her hair fall off her shoulder.

"There is something else I told Potter after he asked that."

"What is it?"

"I informed him that to be free of all these worries most rich pure-blood families have betrothal contracts for their heirs. I told him that it is most likely that as the head of the Black family that there is a contract."

"You always thought you would be the heir to the Black estate so you would know if there is or not." Hermione said.

"There is."

"With whom?"

"Daphne."

Hermione let her head fell onto Draco's knees and sighed.

"Well, it could have been worse." Hermione said. "Did you tell Harry?"

"No, I told him to search for any contracts as almost always they will become active the moment the heir comes of age or takes up the title."

"Do you have a contract?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No, I have not. My mother always thought I would pick a good wife myself self. My father didn't dare to go against my mother's wishes."

Hermione smiled at him tiredly.

"Just two days back and already so much to worry about."

Draco chuckled and offered her a glass of fire-whiskey.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm taking your patrol tonight."

"Why?"

"I finished most of my home-work already. You take the evening to finish up yours. You need those top marks more then I do at the moment." Hermione said and got up. Draco watched in shock as she walked to her room and returned a few minutes later in her robes.

He got up and stopped her at the door. He turned her towards him and kissed her with passion.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

 ** _AN2: I know many will state that it is stupid of me to write that Hermione didn't know about the magical university but I wanted to establish some form of cap in Hermione's knowledge towards the things pure-blood or magically raised children take for granted. It will come back later on._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! They are great. The next chapter is a bit longer then normal. It will give you a further insight into Draco's behaviour in Slytherin House and in the building friendship betweem Draco and Harry**_

* * *

Their first week passed pretty quickly and without much drama. Hermione had a few arguments with Ron and Ginny about the fact that they weren't allowed into her rooms and about Draco. Ron seemed to think that Draco was using her as a slave and for his homework. Not that Ron wanted her to be around for anything else than helping him with his homework. Ginny would never disagree with her brother and argued along with him.

It resulted in Hermione spending more and more time either in the library or in her own study. Luckily Luna, Neville and Harry just accepted it all and joined her whenever they could. All four of them had the feeling of urgency when it came to their studies. Something Ron was severely lacking.

Draco had a few arguments with some of the upper-year Slytherin's as well during that first week. All of them were about how they treated half-bloods and muggleborns. Some habits seemed to be needing more then a deathly war before they could be changed.

The second meeting of the school year with all prefects had Draco yelling at the Slytherin prefects for bullying a second year muggle-born. He docked quite a few house points from them and warned them that if he would hear of it again then he would take it up with their head of house and they would loose their badges.

This had caused some up roar in Slytherin house and resulted in Draco having to re-establish his ruling of the house with harsh means. It wasn't uncommon. In fact it happened every year. At the beginning of the year all students in the house of the snake needed to reaffirm their positions of power. Some were a little too ambitious. Draco had been the most powerful and had ruled Slytherin since his fifth year. His house just needed a reminder why Draco had been able to pick up that spot at such a young age.

At first Hermione had yelled at him for duelling outside the classroom and being a bully. It had hurt a little but Draco knew it wasn't because she disliked him but just because she didn't understand Slytherin rules. It took him a while to explain to Hermione why he had done what he had done to his housemates. It hadn't been pretty. In the end she understood that sometimes you needed a tyrant to keep a population under control. It didn't mean that she liked it.

"Severus ruled our house with an iron fist. I know it seemed like he favoured us all but behind closed doors he would rule without exception or patience." Draco explained. "In Slytherin, the most powerful rules and everybody will follow his or hers lead."

"And you are the most powerful?"

"Yes, magically there are only two others who can challenge me but they are on my side anyway. Politically even after the war I am by far superior. Especially since a lot of Slytherin families have been either killed or sentenced after that bastard died. There aren't any families left with such a force in the Wizengamot within Slytherin. I got that spot in my fifth year after quite the vicious duel and it's mine to keep until the end of the year. Though after that I hope that Vector is ready for a house full of sneaky and uncontrolled snakes."

"What would happen if Vector isn't?"

"Utter chaos until a new ruler steps forward. Kids cursing each other and other houses until others start to follow them. Once the groups are big enough it will end in a duel that can get easily lethal. The rest of the school can only hope that it is somebody who isn't a purist."

"Are there any who can?"

"I am hopeful that Daphne's youngest brother can do it. If Potter accepts the contract between him and the Greengrasses, David will be the heir to the Greengrass estate and the most powerful in Slytherin."

The whole conversation turned into a lesson in the political climate for Hermione. After that she never commented again on the way Draco behaved towards his house-members or towards the rest of the school. She understood what Draco did and why he did it. Sometimes she would ask things so that she could understand but Draco found himself enjoying those discussions.

The first Saturday morning of their school year came around quickly. Draco had Quidditch try-outs in the afternoon but he planned on studying in the morning. He needed to get his homework out of the way so he could relax a little on Sunday.

Hermione kindly spend a few hours with him helping him on Transfiguration and Arithmancy theory before finishing up her own essays. After finishing the majority of their homework she asked Draco about some of the traditions of the wizarding world.

With Quidditch try-out in just a little more than an hour he had no time to go through them with her but decided to provide some books she should read.

The two of them studied in their dorms during the morning. When it was time for lunch they had finished all homework and had practiced the spells they were given. Hermione neatly stacked her essays and sorted through her notes.

"I think this is the first time ever I finished my homework so far ahead." Draco said with a smile.

"And it only cost you a morning. Now you have the whole weekend to either do nothing, Quidditch or work further ahead." Hermione said with a smile.

"Now I understand how you were always the best in our classes." Draco said as he filed away his essays. "I have to go. I want to eat properly before an afternoon of Quidditch."

"I'll come along." Hermione said and got up.

Much to their surprise nobody commented on the fact that they walked into the great hall together without arguing. Well only Ron made a comment but Hermione decided to ignore his petty insults.

"Mione?" Harry asked softly next to her. Across the table Ginny and Ron were arguing about tactics to see the Slytherin Quidditch try-outs and weren't paying attention.

"Yes."

"Could I come to speak with you after lunch?"

"Alone?"

"Yes, I told Ron that I wanted him to figure out the Slytherin team and possible tactics. Ginny is apparently going to help him."

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile. "Just knock and I'll open."

Harry nodded and entered the heated discussion on the other side of the table.

About half an hour after Hermione returned from lunch there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Harry was standing there, nervously shifting around.

"Come on in." Hermione said.

She watched suspiciously as Harry shuffled in and settled on the sofa. He seemed pale and nervous. His eyes were roaming over the walls and doors. This wasn't the confidant Harry he had been before they returned to Hogwarts.

"Butterbeer or something stronger?"

"Something much stronger." Harry said with a smile. Hermione nodded and took a bottle of fire-whiskey. "This room is very nice. I half expected it to be decorated in maroon and green, split evenly in the middle."

"No, Draco and I both decided that it reminded us of the beach in France. Apparently we both have good memories about the South of France." She poured two glasses and handed one to Harry. "It is Draco's so it is good whiskey."

"Won't he notice?" Harry asked.

"He will but won't mind. I'll buy him a new bottle next weekend." Hermione shrugged.

"You and Draco seem to be getting along really well." Harry said after drinking a little.

"We do." Hermione answered. She glanced at her best friend and decided to be completely honest with him. Harry had deserved nothing less than that. "We have been doing so since I broke his nose during our third year."

Harry looked up at her but didn't seem as surprised as she expected. He just nodded and smiled at her.

"If he breaks your heart he will have me to answer too. I have brotherly rights." Harry said after a while.

"You knew?"

"No. I suspected."

"Since when?"

"Since fifth year. I came into the infirmary that night to get a dreamless sleep potion. I noticed Draco sitting by your side. You were sleeping and he was watching you. I hid in the shadows to watch him out of fear he was planning on hurting you but when he kissed your head before leaving I knew I had missed something big." Harry explained. "And at the Malfoy manor, when he returned you to our cell. You weren't injured or anything. You clothes looked bloody and torn but you moved without pain and he left that wand in our cell. I maybe dense sometimes about feelings and stuff but I am a good observer."

"Draco has always been there for me when you were too involved in your own battles and Ron too thick to even notice." Hermione said slowly. "He saved my life in the manor. The hag would have happily tortured me to death if he hadn't interfered."

Harry nodded and took her hand.

"If he makes you happy then I won't say a word. Though I will not choose sides when Ron blows up over this."

"I won't expect you too." Hermione said with a sigh. "I will try to convince Ron that Draco isn't the bad Death Eater he thinks Draco is but I will go with Draco to that Halloween ball. If he won't believe me or trust our judgement after a whole month of arguing then I will just have to ignore him. I'd like to believe that our friendship is stronger than that but I'm not sure."

"And Molly?"

"The same. I love her as a mother but she will have to let me do what I want eventually. Though I hope they will see it my way eventually."

Harry nodded and took another sip of his whiskey. Hermione waited patiently for him to start speaking. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about so she couldn't prompt him in any direction.

"I never expected it to be so hard. Being back here at Hogwarts." Harry said after a while.

"Me neither." Hermione whispered.

"It is like around every corner a Death Eater or dead friend is waiting for me. I'm surprised that not even Colin returned as a ghost." Harry sighed. "I thought I could handle it. With you and Ron by my side, I knew I could. When you became head girl I realized that you wouldn't always be there. I was happy for you to get this position so I didn't mind all that much and just boarded the train. Besides that I had Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron to help me." Harry said and fell silent.

"But it doesn't work that way." Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"No it doesn't." Harry sighed. "Ron is a good friend but he is only obsessed with Quidditch and the idea of fame. I still think he expects you will marry him but until he asks you he will secretly shag every girl who wants a piece of his fame. Neville, bless his heart, is living in the green houses as madam Sprout offered him an apprenticeship and an education to one day become her replacement, Luna is just Luna. She is a lovely and loyal friend but she just sees the world so differently and Ginny is…" Harry sighed and sadly shook his head. "Ginny is only talking about what it would be like to be Lady Potter. She is talking about giving me an heir, about trips we will make, parties we will give and so on and so on. She doesn't even think about just living through today."

"None of them ever asked how you were dealing?" Hermione asked surprised. She had asked him on the third day back when she noticed he wasn't sleeping all that much. He had told her that it was hard but that he'd manage.

"No, only Susan Bones came to me yesterday. She found me sitting by the lake and decided to talk with me for a while. She was nice." Harry said.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed and took him into a hug. "Not many people have been nice to you, have they?" Hermione sighed.

"Draco has been nice, actually."

"I heard about that." Hermione said. "I also heard he was worried about you and Ginny's intentions towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, thinks she might be a gold digger. He said that the way she was looking at you gave him the shivers. I thought he might be a little opinionated about her so decided not to say anything about it and just pay a little more attention to her."

Harry looked at her for a while before leaning back and sigh.

"Why is my life always so fucked up?" He groaned.

"Do you want an honest answer or a politically correct one?" A male voice said from the entrance.

"Finished already?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Eighty percent of those trying out couldn't even stay up in the air, another ten couldn't pass a ball. It was easy to pick. We won't win the cup this year." Draco said with a shrug and walked up to her and gave her a kiss before sitting down next to her. "Handing out my booze, it must be bad." He commented and summoned a glass for himself and poured a round.

"Thanks." Harry said and emptied the glass in one go.

"What life destroying topic were you on when I walked in?"

"Ginny." Hermione stated.

"Ah." Draco said and turned to Harry. "Do you love her or was she one of those you talked about?"

Harry seemed to be surprised by the fact that Draco seemed to honestly engage in the conversation and didn't beat around the bushes. What also surprised him was the love and care Draco showed to Hermione. He just kissed her in company and didn't hesitate for a second.

For the first time ever he saw Draco as a possible friend and not a bully who he had made peace with.

"I'm not sure." Harry mused.

Seeing Draco's confusion Hermione decided to explain.

"Harry's upbringing wasn't exactly filled with love. It isn't exactly a feeling he is familiar with."

"I can understand that. My mother was caring but showing emotions is not something a pure-blood princess would do." Draco nodded. "It took me a good few years to figure out what my feelings about Hermione meant."

"You love me?" Hermione asked.

"More then anything." Draco answered without missing a beat. Which earned him a kiss, though Hermione remembered the company.

"I think I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

"Anyway, you need to figure out what you are feeling for the Weaslette." Draco stated. "If you love her, then you are a bit in a tight spot if she doesn't really love you. If you don't love her then just end things and find yourself a lovely girl or look into those contracts I told you about."

"I wonder if there is a contract in the Black vault. I have worked through the Potter estate and found one that would have seen me married with Susan Bones."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but Susan told me that she was in love with a boy from Beauxbaton she met during the tournament. She asked me if there was anyway for her out of the contract. I told her that I could end the contract if she wanted to and I did."

"That's kind of you. An alliance with the Bones family is very valued." Draco said.

"Yes, but I do not want a marriage with a girl who can't even try to love me because she is already in love with somebody else." Harry sighed. "I wonder if there is a contract suitable for me in the Black vaults. While I like the idea of falling in love and romance it just doesn't seem to be there for me."

Draco nodded. "I do not know the exact details but there should be a contract with states that if the Black family has a male heir or lord within the same age range as a Greengrass daughter then the contract will be activated."

"Greengrass?"

"You are in luck, you get to choose between Astoria and Daphne." Draco chuckled.

"See, Mione, fucked up!" Harry groaned and killed another glass of booze.

"Maybe you can get out of it or Draco is wrong about it." Hermione said optimistically but Draco shook his head a little to inform that he wasn't wrong.

Harry sighed and held out his glass. Draco poured him another glass and offered Hermione one as well.

"No thanks, I still have to do patrols later."

"With Astoria and Ben." Draco said after a thought.

"Yeah, the late shift."

Draco nodded and summoned a butterbeer for her.

Suddenly Harry perked up and turned back to Hermione and Draco. He seemed to have come to some plan or decision.

"I'm going to write Narcissa and see if she can give me some information in this contract." Harry said and got up. "Thank you both for listening to me."

"Any time." Hermione said and gave her best friend a hug.

When Harry left Hermione turned to Draco.

"He took that rather well."

"Yes, but I don't think that he can get out of this contract. The Blacks were notorious for hashing out details and Cygnus is no push-over either."

"Do you think that Harry and Daphne can make it work?"

"Daphne will do anything to make it work. She knew that this would happen from the moment she turned six. She is prepared and doesn't think Harry is a bad option." Draco said. "I think it will depend on Potter. He will need to be the one trying."


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I get quite a few reviews on the fact that I paint Ron and Ginny in a negative way. I'm sorry to disappoint these people but I have warned you by the comment in my summary. This chapter is also not for Ron and Ginny fans! Please keep in mind that this is a Dramione story with a side dish of Daphne and Harry...**_

 _ **WARNING: NOT RON'S BRIGHTEST MOMENTS!**_

* * *

September flew by and before Hermione could even blink it was October already. Throughout September Hermione and Draco had been working hard to get their education got up to the standard they needed to get Draco into the University.

Next to that Hermione had been dealing with the drama caused by Harry and Ginny. After three weeks into their new school year Harry had decided to split up with Ginny. He had done what Draco had suggested and tried to figure out how he felt about Ginny. After a few weeks he figured that there just wasn't enough between them.

This caused a drama nobody was prepared for. Howlers from Molly, shouting matches with Ron and a very depressed Harry were daily occurrences for the next week. Ron blamed Harry for everything that was going wrong and Ginny was just edging him on.

Hermione found herself being caught in between as her two best friends were fighting. She tried to stay out of it but barely managed. It didn't help that Ginny seemed to be clinging to her more then usually.

Hermione often found herself to be happy to retreat to her dorms after dinner but even there they wouldn't let Hermione alone. All most each night either Ron or Ginny would come knocking at her door demanding time or help with their studies. After three times Draco got up angry and started to yell at Ginny about interrupting the privacy of the heads and study time for petty matters and should take it to the prefects.

Of course this caused another round of Ron going at Draco but Hermione found that she caring less and less about Ron's opinion. After a midnight discussion with Draco she started to realize that Ron really was just using her. Draco pointed out that a real friend would want to spend time with her without asking her to do his homework at least once.

These midnight discussions were a regular occurrence. It was the way how Hermione and Draco dealt with their nightmares. Almost daily it was either Draco or Hermione who woke up the other due to nightmares. More then once Hermione had suggested enlarging the bed and just sleep together but they never dared to really do it. Instead they joined each other in bed in the middle of the night, hid under the blankets and talk about trivial things or sometimes about the nightmare.

If it hadn't been for those moments or either Hermione or Draco would have snapped already and started to curse everything on sight. Those little intimate moments were like a balm on their strained nerves and helped release a lot of stress. Through these moments Hermione and Draco grew even closer. Where there first had been an awkward friendship, then love, there was now trust and a bond that could not be easily broken.

The whole school started to see that these headboy and headgirl were a team. Everybody saw that whatever people threw at them Draco and Hermione were able to deal with it in a composed and friendly way. And more important the whole school started to see the closeness growing between the two of them.

Much to Ron's complaining.

"But Hermione…" He whined.

"No Ron!" Hermione snapped and put down her fork. "It is your own fault that you left your homework till the last minute. I am not going to give up my study time to rescue you arse."

"But you can't let me fail. McGonagall will give me detention if I don't hand this in on time." He whined.

"I can and I will if you refuse to grow up and do your own damn work." She yelled at him. "For more then a month you have done absolutely nothing but claiming that your status as a war hero will get you into the Auror's office and shagging every girl you could get your hands on. You could have done your studying instead."

"But you study with the ferret." He said.

"Draco is willing to work hard for his grades and he repays me for it."

"Yeah, I bet he does. Good in bed, isn't he?" Ron snapped.

Around the table everybody fell quiet. Hermione was seething with anger and slapped Ron hard across the face. She took up her bag, grabbed a few slices of toast and left the hall. Her robes billowing behind her in a similar style as Severus Snape used to do.

Draco found her twenty minutes later, sitting below the tree where they had met so many years ago. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes staring across the lake. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Is it silly, Draco, that I could never let go of the hope that Ron and I could be real friends?" Hermione asked after a while. "I mean without Harry between us, I still had hope that somehow Ron had come to see me as more then just an easy way to good grades."

"No, it's not silly." Draco said. "You three were good friends for years. Especially with what you three have faced in the war. A normal person would have started to see you as a valuable friend and powerful ally not a slave to finish homework. At least you have Harry."

"Yes, Harry is a real friend. Neville and Luna as well. I feel stupid for not taking the time to make more friends."

"You are well on your way with Daphne, Tracy and Astoria. Even Blaise and Theo like you."

"Do they really?"

"Yes, they wouldn't lie about that. You can say about old pure-blood families all you want but they do value friendships and alliances."

Hermione nodded and sighed. She leaned against him and stared out over the lake. On the other side, the younger years were playing in the last sunshine of the year. Soon it would be too cold to be outside much. Draco waited for Hermione to speak again. Normally, when she was upset it would take her a while to sort through her own feelings and thoughts.

"I don't think I want to hide any longer, Draco. If Ron is thinking so bad of me, why would I value his opinion?" Hermione said after a while.

"You mean us?"

"Yes, for more then a month now I have been working myself up over his reaction. Molly counts as well but still… Ron was a friend and I valued his opinion. I guess it was wasted time." Hermione said sadly. "And I don't think it is fair to you. I care about you so much. Probably more than I care about Ron. Your opinion and feelings should count way above his."

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I would really be happy not to hide like this anymore but seriously, don't give up on a friendship just because you are angry."

"I'm not angry. I never was really angry. I was disappointed, mainly in myself. His comment drove home reality. Something I should have seen it years ago." Hermione said slowly. "I should have realized that Ron only spend time with me because of Harry. Harry is like my brother, his opinion is the only one that really counts."

Draco nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Potter was really angry with the Weasel." He told her. "After you left he started yelling at Ron for being an ass and for being incredible rude. I think Blaise threw in a few insults as well. However Potter made it pretty clear that it was thanks to you that they managed to win the war and not because of the prick. I think the Weasel's fame with slowly die out."

"I do not wish any ill to Ron but it might be better if people started to see him for what he really is and not as the best friend of Harry Potter." Hermione sighed.

"What is left then?" Draco asked.

"Besides a lazy arse you mean?" Hermione chuckled. "Well Ron does have a very good tactical mind. On that alone he might get a job at the ministry or a Quidditch team."

"Alright, I'll give him that."

A comfortable silence fell around them. They sat there until it started to get too cold.

"We have a meeting with McGonagall." Hermione sighed as she got up. She held out her hand for Draco.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione stated. "I know maybe it's not the best timing and it might only aid in Ron's conviction about us but I don't care anymore."

Draco smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they started their walk back to the castle. When they entered the halls people would stare at them. Especially at their hands, which still held on to each other. Hermione couldn't help but grin. She really didn't care anymore. The world could fall to pieces around them for all she cared.


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I am very happy with all the reviews and PM's. Though, I still feel the need to remind everybody that as I have put up in the summary that this is not a story for Ron and Ginny fans. I have however decided to not involve Molly into the negativity.**_

 _ **AN2: I'm suffering from a shoulder injury that keeps me from writing most of the time. I'm trying to keep updating regularly but you will have to excuse me if it takes longer then a week**_

* * *

They made a quick stop in their dorms for a change of clothes before heading up to the headmistress office. Again other students looked at them either in shock or gleefully. Apparently the relationship status of the headboy and headgirl had been a topic of discussion and bets not only with the teachers.

"By the time we finish this meeting the whole school will know." Draco muttered.

"I wonder how long it will take for Ron to start yelling at me again." Hermione whispered.

"I think before the end of dinner."

"No, he will either start immediately or he'll blame you and silently brood over some sort of revenge." Hermione stated.

"Maybe Potter can keep him under control. I really don't want to look over my shoulder for the next months."

"Not sure. I don't think Harry cares enough. He has his own headaches."

They reached the office and were invited in by Minerva, as she wanted to be called in private.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Was the first thing she asked.

"Yes, I am. Ron has trouble with the foot-in-mouth disease. I'm used to it by now."

"Alright. If that is your opinion than I won't take any actions against him. Though he will receive a notice that I do not accept the use of such a language in my castle." Hermione nodded and smiled at the Headmistress. "So for this meeting. I just wanted to check up on how you two are doing in general but also get an update on the plans for the Halloween ball." Minerva said.

"Well…" Draco started. "It is a lot. It is our NEWT year, we have the head responsibilities, I have a Quidditch team to run and we are planning the ball. It takes a lot out of us."

"Not to mention that most of us are still dealing with the aftermath of the war. Draco and I have issues sleeping and I know many of those who have fought has the same issue."

"You two are the top students at the moment, so it seems like all the pressure isn't interfering with your studies." Minerva commented.

"Minerva, please." Hermione sighed. "It's only one month into the school and Draco and I are already threading on thin ice here. The only time off we get is either a Sunday afternoon or Draco's Quidditch practise. Besides that all we do is studying, patrolling and organizing. I hate to think how I will manage after Christmas."

"And you, Draco?"

"I'm not feeling as pressured as Hermione because I take lesser NEWTs but it is a lot." He admitted.

"Is there anything we can do to help you in this?" Minerva asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a second. When Draco shrugged Hermione turned back to Minerva.

"There are two things." Hermione started. "One is the mental issue of the war. Many of the younger years turn to me for aid in dealing with the horror and nightmares. For obvious reasons they don't go to Draco. I often send them to madam Pomfrey but she isn't a mindhealer so while she helps with the symptoms she can't do anything about the cause. Perhaps it is a good thing to get a counsellor or mind healer in here a few times a week to help us all dealing with it."

Minerva wrote down what she said and nodded.

"I will ask Poppy what she thinks and if she had any advises."

"The other thing is more about the integration of the younger years. We find that there isn't that much support for the young ones. Those suffering from home-sickness or ignorance like the muggleborns can't go anywhere for help. The prefects should be there for them and some of them are but most are just busy with docking points. That is an issue as well, the prefects are told what to do and we do everything we can to guide them but selecting the best students is not always the best way to go. We need prefects that can guide the younger ones."

Minerva nodded and wrote down a lot of notes. Hermione was getting worried that she spoke out of term but Draco added to it.

"Perhaps it might be an idea to get the first and second years in some sort of integration class. While muggleborns are very oblivious to the way the magical world works and need to learn as much as they can about this new society they have been thrown in, children from a magical back ground have similar issues. Most of them don't even know how to make friends beyond what is a good alliance. They barely know how to communicate with other kids their age."

The scratching of Minerva's quill continued for another five minutes before she looked up.

"These are all comments and suggestions that I never realized before. The professional aid for those who have been in the war is something I was sure had been arranged by parents."

"How could a muggle parents arrange such a thing if they don't even know what their child has been through?" Hermione asked. "Colin's parents have only been told that their oldest was murdered in a terrorist attack. They don't even know that his younger brother have witnessed it."

"Really?" Minerva sighed. "We all just assumed they would get properly informed."

Hermione muttered something about assuming and by now knowing that nothing happened on its own but Minerva ignored it.

"I'm thinking that perhaps we can hire somebody who is trained as a mind healer but will also help with the younger years. Like a school counsellor muggles have. That way we cover two points you made. That person can also provide guidance on students future careers and all those things." Minerva said. "As for the prefects, I want you both to organize a meeting before Halloween in which we can discus this all with the prefects and see if we indeed picked the right students for the job."

Hermione and Draco both smiled and nodded. This might be the best they could have hoped for. Even a little less load on their shoulders would help them to retain their sanity.

"Now for the Halloween ball, how far are you along with the planning?"

"It's almost done." Draco stated. "All we are waiting for is the final approval from the band and the delivery of the decorations."

"When do you expect those?"

"Not entirely sure. It all depends on how quick the muggle post can get things delivered to a family friend." Hermione stated. "Then I will have to go there and pick it up. I think it will be a few days before the dance."

"Muggle decorations?"

"Yes, it was that or something George made." Hermione grimaced. "The magical world isn't ready for a party yet."

"Understandably. What will be the theme of the party?"

"A mix." Draco stated. "Between traditional muggle celebrations and traditional magical celebrations."

"Everybody will be invited to wear traditional festive clothing or traditional muggle Halloween outfits. For the younger years there will only be a pre-dinner reception and a candy hunt through the castle, for those in fourth year and up there will be a dance that will be opened with a Samhain ritual." Hermione explained. "We have asked Daphne's father to come and do the ritual."

"Lord Greengrass is one of the last Mages trained in the ancient arts." McGonagall nodded.

"Why is that, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Learning the ancient arts takes a long and rigid training. It started at the age of fifteen for men and at the age of thirteen for women. By the time you finish your training you are twenty-one." Minerva explained. "By then you will be one of the more powerful witches or wizards in our country but not many find it worth it when there are other, more easier ways to gain that power."

"But why not even teach us about it?" Hermione asked. "The first time I even heard about it was a few weeks ago when Daphne and I got discussion about Halloween."

"It used to be a part of the curriculum." One of the headmasters hanging on the wall answered. "Up until a hundredth and twenty years ago it was a part of the history of magic and elemental training. When the ministry illegalized parts of the elemental magic, we were forced to drop the class and take the part out of the history of magic."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said with a nod and turned back to Minerva. "Anyway, the plan for the ball is to have a snack buffet at one side of the room and a drinks bar at the other. I have discussed this with the elves, while they were willing to waiter I think that this is more efficient."

Minerva nodded and looked down at some of her papers.

"So everything is ready?"

"There is just one issue." Draco said.

"What is that?"

"The fact that all years need to buy or make costumes." Draco pointed out. "For the older years there is a Hogsmeade trip and our year can come and go as they please but for the young ones it will be near impossible to get a costume."

Minerva nodded and made some notes.

"I have an idea to solve that. I will discus that in the staff." Minerva said. "When will the invitations be ready?"

"They will be posted on Sunday. I will hear back from the band either today or tomorrow. When that is finalized we will send out the posters." Draco answered.

"Good." Minerva said and smiled at the two of them. "It is good to finally have a headboy and headgirl who can work so well together. The last were Percy and Penelope. If there are any issues, let me know."

They were dismissed and left the office slowly. They took a long tour through the hallways to get down for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! We reached a 100 reviews! I hope for many more!**_

 _ **AN2: I wish you all a great new years eve and a blessed 2016**_

* * *

Entering the great hall together caused some commotion. As soon as they walked into the hall people fell silent for a second before the gossiping started. Both Draco and Hermione weren't oblivious to the fact that there was a lot of negativity in whispers.

They both had expected people to react negative towards them being a couple. While Draco had been cleared people still saw him as a Death Eater and Hermione was the golden princes of the light. Them being together was something not many would want to see happen.

Draco headed towards the Slytherin table where the majority of the students looked at him with either disgust or curiosity. Draco knew the curiosity only was there because the ever ambitious Slytherins would wonder why he was pretending to date a muggleborn. They wondered what he would gain out of it. Luckily those he cared about were all smiling at him.

"It's about time, mate." Theo said.

"Yeah, Draco, I'm happy to see that she stopped caring about the weasel." Tracy said.

Hermione made her way down the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a smiling Harry and a serene Luna. She wasn't happy with the reactions the other students gave her but she would show them how wonderful Draco really is.

"Hello Luna, what are you doing at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione asked.

"Hello Hermione. I'm supporting you. I feel that if there would be any hostilities towards you, you would want your friends to be with you."

"There is no need for hostilities." Neville protested. "Those with eyes and brains knew that this was coming sooner or later. Anyone else is just an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh come on, you and Draco have been arguing like an old married couple since you started Hogwarts. And then, this year you both are suddenly nice towards each other. I may be a man but I'm not blind. The fighting just stopped because snogging got in the way."

They all broke out in laughter while Hermione blushed furiously.

"Thanks, Neville, and you too Luna." Hermione said after she regained her composure. "It means a lot that my friends at least support me."

"Draco isn't that bad. Especially now his head is clear of Wackspurts." Luna commented. "They slowly disappeared after our third year, you know."

Hermione smiled at her and started to eat. For a while they ate and chatted happily and Hermione enjoyed herself even though she was still getting glares from other parts of the table.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked after a while.

"No idea." Harry said with a shrug. "And I honestly don't care at the moment. After lunch Ron, Ginny and I got into a huge argument."

"About?"

"Them being bigoted idiots." Harry sighed. "Ron kept on raving about how you must have been bewitched or drugged to like Draco more then him. I pointed out that you would be smart enough to see through that but Ron kept going on and on about it. I snapped at him that he was just as bad as Voldemort if he saw the world that black and white. I told him that if he had even an grain of compassion and really looked he would see that not all Slytherin's are murdering idiots."

"I don't think he liked that very much." Luna commented.

"No, he didn't." Harry grimaced. "Then Ginny started to defend her brother and start calling you all sorts of bad names. She even blamed you for me ditching her. I snapped at her and told her that the marriage she wanted could never be because of an existing contract."

"Ouch." Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, then I was the bad guy again. She was sobbing about leading her on." Harry said. "I left the room and never saw them again after that. I went to study in the library."

"Ron and Ginny continued sprouting out all sorts of profanities and lies but I don't think many really believed them." Neville said. "One of the first years even told then to shut up because they clearly didn't know how good the head girl really was to everybody."

Hermione smiled at him for that. The only real worry she did have about openly dating Draco was that it might change the relationship between her and the younger years. While it was hard work she loved to guide the younger ones and would hate to loose that.

Dinner finished in comfortable friendship and soon Hermione found herself and Draco back in their dorms. Neither had patrol duties this night so they spent it cuddling and reading their textbooks in front of the fire.

The expected drama surrounding them openly dating stayed at a minimum until Sunday afternoon. Hermione and Draco sat with Harry, Theo and Daphne in the library while working through the essays they had been given. Hermione and Harry were softly discussing the results of the different theories behind the growing charm. When Ron walked into the library with his broom on his shoulder.

"Harry!" He called. "Come on, the weather is brilliant outside, let's go fly."

"I can't Ron, I have to finish the charms essay and I have still two more that need to be done for next week."

"You can do it tonight." Ron protested.

"No, I won't have time. We have the Quidditch meeting tonight." Harry pointed out.

It was then that Ron looked around to see with whom Harry was studying. His eyes fell on Hermione and Draco. Hermione couldn't help but flinch by the pure hatred in Ron's eyes.

"Ah, so you rather spend time with the traitor whore and the snakes then with your best friend." Ron growled.

"You can join us too." Harry said. "I know you haven't finished your essays yet."

"I don't need to finish them now. I want to go flying." Ron said haughtily. "I'm here to have fun and recover from the war not to work myself into an early grave."

"But you won't pass your exams if you don't study." Harry commented. Hermione didn't miss that Harry was getting angry with Ron. Normally Harry would have endless patience with Ron but Hermione knew that since their argument a few days ago Harry's patience was growing thin. Ron had been constantly nagging on him to have fun and go flying or play chess. Those moments Harry did give in Ron would constantly complain about Hermione and Ginny would always join them and threw herself at Harry.

"You!" Ron snapped and looked at her. "How could you snake's whore do that to him. You have bewitched him, poisoned him."

Calling Hermione such a degrading name was a wrong thing to do. Immediately Harry, Theo and Draco jumped up and pointed their wands at him.

"No duelling in the library." Madam Pince stated and walked towards them. "Brooms are not allowed into the library. Please remove yourself." She said to Ron.

Hermione watched as Ron was torn between arguing with the librarian, throwing a curse at her or walking out. After a minute or so he huffed angrily and walked out.

"Can the five of you study quietly or do I need to ask you all to leave as well?"

"No, madam. We need to finish this." Daphne said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was shaking with anger and his magic was swirling around him. Daphne whispered something in Harry's ear and eventually he sat back down a little more calmly.

"Why don't we pack up here and study in our dorms." Draco suggested when it became clear that none of them could continue to study in the library. They all lost their focus thanks to Ron.

"Yes, I could do with a shot of your best bottle." Theo stated and everybody agreed. "These Gryffs, you hang out with sure know how to create drama." He joked and had Harry throw a tickling hex towards him.

They packed up and went to the head dorms. It was the first time that they all would be in there together but it soon felt really comfortable. Hermione even send a note to Tracy and Blaise that they would be welcome as well. Harry asked to do the same with Luna and Neville after Draco agreed with it.

Soon the Sunday afternoon was spent studying and chatting with people that soon would be come good friends.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Thank you all for reviewing. Somehow the reviews aren't shown when I'm opening the review page but I do get them by email.  
AN2: The next chapter is a Harry and Daphne chapter. I hope you like it. **_

* * *

"You are a hard man to find, Harry Potter."

Harry looked up and saw Daphne standing in front of him.

"I wasn't aware that somebody was looking for me." Harry said with a smile and closed his notebook. He had spent a few hours before dinner in a window seat at the far end of the castle. It was a quiet place where he could read in silence.

The day before he had received a letter from Narcissa with more information on the betrothal contract from the Black vault. With Ron and Ginny stomping around the Gryffindor common room Harry had taken the letter, the actual contract and other letters from Gringotts and had settled in one of his favourite spots in the castle to get some work done.

He had asked Narcissa to further investigate the meaning of the contract and ask Lord Greengrass about the possibilities of ending the contract. Narcissa had been a great help so far and Harry hoped that she would come through with some possibilities as well. It wasn't that he didn't like Daphne and Astoria but he didn't want to force one of them into a marriage that might end up making them all unhappy. He wanted to know the possibilities before confronting either of them.

"I have been looking to speak with you for two days now. Hermione suggested I'd look here."

Harry smiled up at her and patted on the stone window seat next to him.

"We can talk here. Nobody ever comes here." Harry said.

"I take it that is why you are here." Daphne said with a chuckle.

"Yes, the Gryffindor tower isn't a nice place to hang out these days. Neville flees to the greenhouses and Hermione has her own space. The others don't really care either way."

Daphne nodded and sat down next to him. Harry couldn't help but notice that she was every bit a lady. She had very good posture, perfect looks, fitted clothes and measured movements. He looked over her face with extra care.

People always said that Daphne was an ice-princess with no emotions. However the more he looked at her the more he found that people had been wrong. Daphne's shocking blue eyes were filled with emotion, her bright pink lips quirked in a small smile that could easily be mistaken for a sneer and there were small wrinkles around her eyes that indicated the hidden ability to laugh.

They had spent a few hours together with Draco and Hermione over the last few days. At first he had been very apprehensive of the idea of having marrying her. Daphne could be so cold and harsh towards anyone. It had been one of the reasons why he had asked Narcissa if there were ways out of the contract.

After he had gotten to know Daphne a little, Harry found that he liked her. Daphne was kind, funny, compassionate and wickedly smart. She was proud of her heritage but not arrogant about it. It also helped that Daphne was stunningly pretty. Her blond hair, ice-blue eyes and fully pink lips were set off against pale smooth skin, high cheekbones and a heart shaped face. Her body didn't leave anything to be desires either. Her roundings were well proportionated and very fitting for a lady.

After those hours he spent with her, Harry realized that the contract would be acceptable for him but he still wasn't all that fond of the idea of marrying because of a business deal.

"My father wrote me this morning." Daphne said after a while. Harry looked up to meet her eyes. "He says that Lady Malfoy has enquired about the possibilities of ending the betrothal contract between the house of Black and the house of Greengrass."

Harry just nodded.

"My father is quite upset with me for not ensuring you wanted this contract. He ranted about how I as such a beautiful girl was not supposed to fail at securing a husband, especially since there was already a contract."

This had Harry jolt up and look at her in shock.

"That's ridiculous." He said.

"Not in my father's eyes." Daphne said. "The main reason for a heiress to come to Hogwarts is to find a suitable husband. Before I came to Hogwarts I knew that there were two contracts waiting for me. One with Theo and one with the heir of the house of Black. Which, at that time I thought to be Draco.

I found out just a month ago that the Lord Black is you. I have waited for a month to see if you would mention it or act on it but it never came. Draco warned me that you have limited knowledge of how to be a lord of a most noble and ancient house but he also told me you were aware of the contract."

Harry could see in her eyes that she was getting upset while explaining herself to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry Daphne. I never suspected my inquiries would cause you trouble with your father." He said. "For me a betrothal contract is more like a stone-cold business deal. It is something without romance and a way for fathers to use their children to gain more money or power. In the muggle world contracts like this are used as a way to sell unwanted daughters for money or livestock."

Daphne looked at him in shock and horror. He just smiled at her and continued.

"You see, Draco was right about me not knowing shit about being a lord of a most noble and ancient house. Then I found out that I have not one but two betrothal contracts with my name on it. It was quite a shock and I was completely unprepared to deal with them."

"Who is the other?" Daphne asked hesitant.

"With the house of Bones. However, Susan has already asked me to decline the contract. She is in love with somebody else and I immediately agreed. Luckily my father left us a way out of it."

"So you refused a stronger alliance with the house of Bones."

"I refused to force somebody in a marriage with no love." Harry said. "I never thought of it as declining something that would have gained me more power."

Daphne smiled at him and shook her head. Harry suspected that it was hard for her to understand his way of thinking.

"When Draco informed me about the contract with you or your sister I contacted Narcissa. I asked her to explain this contract to me and to find out if there was a way out of the contract. I also asked her to explain to me why parents would do something like that to their children. I had a hard time understanding why parents would sign contracts like that and effectively forcing their children into a loveless marriage." Harry told her. "I did that before I even spent more than an hour in your company so it wasn't because I didn't like you. It was just because I was unsure about the whole idea of a betrothal contract."

"Have you changed your mind now?" Daphne asked.

"I received a seven foot long letter from Narcissa with all the information I requested. It was very enlightening for me." Harry said to her. "Narcissa and your father confirmed that there is no safe way out of the contract. There is only one clause talking about purity of the bride but I'm not even going there."

Daphne giggled and blushed bright red.

"Narcissa explained to me about the signing in blood and the magic that creates. Though I do not yet understand it completely."

"I can explain it to you. My father has taught Astoria and me in the old ways. I know almost everything about how such a contract works."

"I'll take you up on that." Harry said with a smile. "I also never knew that these contracted were created to protect you."

"They are." Daphne said. "Many would pursue me as soon as I become eligible. I'm the heiress to one of the richest families so many would want to marry into the family. It is known that men would go as far as rape just to ensure an heir of their blood into such an estate. With a contract signed and the magic it activates will ensure that I can never get pregnant from somebody else. It will also ensure that those still willing to try will be called out and either killed in a duel or send to Azkaban."

Harry nodded and he started to understand the fear he had seen in Daphne's eyes. The prospect of leaving Hogwarts without an engagement could be very dangerous for her.

"Is the Black contract your only offer?"

"No, I had many. My father only agreed to the Black one and the one I have with Theo. I don't know why but I think it had something to do with my grandfather and Acturius Black being childhood friends."

"So if I had been able to refuse this contract, you would marry Theo."

"Yes and then Astoria will kill you."

"Because Torri is deeply in love with Theo." Harry said with a smile.

"And my contract with him will move to her into a contract with the heir of Selwyn. An awful guy in his early thirties."

"So the fact that there is no safe way to end the Black-Greengrass contract will make Torri's day." Harry said with a smile.

"And Theo's."

Harry nodded and looked out of the window. The silence between them was comfortable and he could feel her warmth and magic against his skin. It felt good to him.

"Do you want this contract, Daphne? You know that there is still a way out of it if I declare you impure. So, do you really want it?"

She smiled at him and nodded. He could see a tear escaping from her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. He pressed a kiss on her head and sighed.

"Come to the Halloween ball with me." He said.

"Of course I will."

"And will you come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? You can help me pick out something decent to wear."

"Yes, it would be nice to go matched. Though my father expects me to wear traditional Samhain robes."

"That is okay." Harry said. "I will visit your father on Sunday, Daphne."

"You will?"

"Yes, it is unfair that he takes my issues out on you. I will tell him what I have told you and after that I will go to Gringotts and find you something beautiful to show off to Torri and Tracy."

For the first time in Hogwarts history Daphne squealed and threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around and him as she hugged him closely. Harry couldn't help but feel hopeful. In his heart he knew he had made the right decision. In the end Daphne would make him happy. He just knew it.


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: I'm sorry it took me a little longer than normal to update. I hope you all like this chapter._**

* * *

Drama with Ron and Ginny aside, Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. Of course there were still things that could be improved up on but it was great to live life in a peaceful world with a dotting boyfriend and close friends. Even though the group of friends was very differently than she had imagined two years ago Hermione wouldn't trade them for anything.

The Monday after the Hogsmeade weekend Harry and Daphne officially informed everybody that they had agreed to honour the contract and that they would be wed after their graduation. Seeing the boy-how-won and the Slytherin ice princess together had stirred up some intense reactions. Especially within Gryffindor house. While Harry was still the hero people would be very brutal towards Daphne. Even when Harry defended her they wouldn't lay off. It got to the point where Harry made a statement that if the bullying was not stopped he would denounce being a Gryffindor.

He and Cygnus Greengrass also made an official statement about the engagement and the betrothal contract. It came in the Daily Prophet on Thursday. In the statement Harry pointed out that almost half of the students in Gryffindor house came from a pure-blood back ground and knew how these contracts worked. In his statement he said that there was no shame in being a pure-blood and obliging with pure-blood traditions as long as it was done in respect to others.

The existence of the contract was the final straw for Ginny though. Five minutes after the newspaper arrived she had let out a frustrated scream while inside the Great Hall. She got up and stalked over to where Harry had breakfast with Daphne, Torri, Draco, Theo and Hermione. The others were still in bed or on their way down.

"So, I have been lied to!" She growled to Harry. "For three years you used me and my family for your own pleasure. All the while you knew that you could never marry me."

"I found out about the contract just a few weeks ago. I broke things off with you because of that. I told you that." Harry said.

"Yeah right." She said. "You must have known forever. Like you said proper pureblood heirs know about this. You just led me on and made my mother think you would marry me. You are nothing but a liar!"

"Ginny!" Harry sighed. "You know as well as I do that I never knew about this contract."

"That's what you told me, yeah. Obviously you were lying. Ron was right, you are nothing but an attention seeking prat. You should have been with me! You should have been able to break the contract! You are powerful enough but yet this is just a way of getting more attention. Ditching the poor light witch to get the opportunity to convert a snake to the light! Well, I got news for you, those sneaky snakes are all worthless to save, they are dark to the core. She will murder you in your sleep! The whore is just waiting until she can get your…"

Hermione sadly shook her head. Ginny had taken the break up very hard and now that Daphne got all the attention for being Harry's fiancé it had just gotten all real and even harder.

"Enough!" Harry said and got up. He took looked down at Ginny very angrily. "You will not talk like that about my fiancé in front of me or her. I was ready to be a friend to you but now I want you out of my sight. I will not look at you again until you apologize."

"But Harry…" Ginny started.

"No, that's enough. Now go before I do something I will regret." Harry snapped at her. Ginny turned red in anger but turned away and walked out of the hall.

Not only inside the school were the reactions not always positive but also from the outside world. Especially Teen Witch Weekly seemed set on destroying anything Harry and Daphne tried to build up. Their reporting was based on the fact that the Greengrass house tried to turn Harry dark or that Harry was supposed to be the most desired bachelor and so needed to break off the engagement. Though the wards McGonagall had placed did seem to work properly, no cursed mail got into the great hall.

Sticking together as friends were supposed to do Daphne and Hermione became very close. Both girls never expected to even like each other but it seemed that they had much more in common than they had expected. Both girls loved to read and not only textbooks but also they shared a love for Shakespeare and Jane Austin. Not to mention that they could talk for hours about where they wanted to travel too and mythological places they wanted to see. By the time Halloween arrived Daphne had become something like a sister to Hermione.

Hermione also found herself enjoying the time she spent with all Draco's friends. Blaise was silly, Theo sometimes way too serious but kind and protective, Tracy was always there to ensure she and Daphne didn't spent all their time with books and Torri ensured that there was laughter. It was a blessing to her that Harry, Neville and Luna seemed to fit in perfectly.

The only thing Hermione worried about was the reaction from the Weasley's to her relationship with Draco. The Daily Prophet hadn't been kind towards them but with Harry and Daphne's engagement being much more important the coverage on them had been minimal.

George had sent her a letter telling her that Ron had been writing home with all sorts of lies about her. He also informed her that Arthur had written back that it was not nice to speak about a friend like that but it only got Ron ranting more and more.

However Hermione worried of how much Molly would believe her son and daughter. She hadn't forgotten the articles Skeeter wrote about her and Molly's reaction to them.

To her surprise, Molly had sent her a very friendly letter, which included an apology for Ron's behaviour. In the letter Molly told her that while disappointed that things hadn't worked out with Ron, as his mother she had never expected it to do so. She knew that Ron wanted different things from a woman then Hermione wanted from her life. The only negative note in the whole letter was that Molly wasn't too sure about Draco but she offered a place for him at her table next Christmas dinner.

To say that the letter had shocked both her and Draco was an understatement. Hermione had even used the floo to ensure that Molly hadn't been ill or Imperiused. A laughing Arthur had told her that Molly was feeling fine and that she just knew her son and Hermione pretty well.

It was the positive turn that Hermione had needed to pull through till Halloween.

"Hermione?" Draco called on the day before Halloween.

"Yes, I'm in the study!"

"Cygnus is here for the final details."

"Coming!"

Hermione quickly cleared away the last of the essays and headed out to the common room. She found Draco, Cygnus, Daphne, Harry and Minerva already there.

"Hello Cygnus. How are you?" Hermione said as she shook his hand.

"Really good. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. For the first time in seventy-five years a real Samhain ritual is performed at Hogwarts and shown to the young ones." Cygnus said with a wide smile. "I'm hoping to gain some interest for the studies into the ancient ways of magic. Even Minerva and Kingsley are positive about this. If this works out positively we might even get some laws changed to accommodate more in depth use of the ancient magics."

"I would love to learn more about it but I'm not sure if it's my path." Hermione said with a smile and sat down next to Draco.

"How far are you two with everything?" Minerva asked.

"The decoration is ready to go up. We will do that tonight after dinner." Draco said. "The band will arrive tomorrow after breakfast to set up a stage. We have arranged with the house-elves that lunch will be served in the common rooms. The drinks and food is all arranged and the only thing left is for Cygnus to select the location of the fire and altar."

Minerva nodded and looked at her list.

"What of the younger years and the costumes?"

"We have arranged that tonight all prefects will be on hand to help with the costumes. We have informed everybody up till fourth year that the prefects will be in the great hall until eight-thirty to help them with their costumes. All older then that should be able to do it themselves. After that the prefects will help us with the decorations." Hermione explained.

Minerva smiled and made a few notes.

"I'll inform the staff about these things so that they can help as well." Minerva said.

"Cygnus, could you give us an idea of your plans?" Draco asked.

"It's pretty straight forward." Cygnus said. "I was thinking about doing the ritual in the front courtyard. We can build a small fire and altar there. The idea is that we start the ritual in the entrance hall with all the students present. Then while I start the chant we will move outside where everybody can place their notes, wishes or dreams in the sacrificial prier. If everybody moves around the fire, it will evoke a very powerful magical force field. We start with the eight years and last will be the first years. So that everybody can see the ritual fully. Daphne and Astoria will be the acolytes for the ritual and Harry will act as a stabilizer."

"You need a stabilizer?" Minerva asked.

"I don't think I need him but it's a safety precaution as we have so many young magicals there who cannot yet fully control their magic. It's just to be sure."

Minerva nodded with a smile.

"I will tell the elves to build the prier and the altar for you."

"Thank you." Cygnus said. "I will give them the materials needed."

"Are there any risks we need to take into account during the ritual?" Hermione asked.

"Well there is always the risk of the magic getting out of control but Harry is very powerful and will be able to anchor everything. The other thing is the fire. The kids have to be on a safe distance." Cygnus said. "About ten feet would be enough."

Hermione nodded and wrote everything down.

"I will ensure that they keep a safe distance." Hermione said.

"It appears that everything is organized." Minerva said. "Cygnus, would you care for a drink up in my office or are you in a hurry?"

"I'd love too, Minerva."

Once the two adults, Harry and Daphne had left Hermione and Draco spent another hour to finalize all plans. After dinner they spent the rest of the evening decorating the great hall, helping out the prefects with the costumes of the youngsters and managing the elves so that everything was set in place for the big Halloween festivities the next day. It was late in the evening when both returned to their dorms.

"Is your costume ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it is. I have changed all feathers into black. Is your staff done?"

"Yes, it turned out to be better then I thought. Though I'm not going to do the beard thing."

"Why not?"

"It turned out that I'm allergic to the fabric and a localized hair growing charm is according to Flitwick not possible." Draco said.

"Awww, that is a shame." Hermione sighed. "Oh well, I just hope this will work out well."

"It will, Mia, don't get yourself worked up on it. I have a trick up my sleeve."

Hermione smiled at him and got up to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. It wouldn't be a good idea to start it with too little sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love the positive feedback...**_

 _ **AN: I am sorry I didn't post a chapter about Harry meeting with Cygnus. I will probably write it when I finish this story.**_

 _ **WARNING: HINTS TO SEXUAL ACTIVITIES IN THIS CHAPTER... NO SMUT OR LEMONS.**_

* * *

Draco woke up on Halloween morning with an excited smile on his face. Halloween had always been a good day for him. Though he realized that what made it such a good day was now long gone. Long gone were the sweets his mother would send him. Long gone were the friends who stupidly followed his every order. Long gone was the desire to bully Potter on this day. Today he would have to make Halloween a good day himself. With Hermione by his side he was sure they would succeed.

As he started to move to get up he noticed that somewhere during the night Hermione had joined him in his bed. He looked down to see that she was still curled up against his side deeply asleep.

It was getting a habit to crawl into the other's bed when nightmares kept them awake. Hermione had the annoying quality to do so without waking him up. While he appreciated the sleep he got, he did wish that she would wake him when something truly bothered her.

He brushed Hermione's hair aside and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile formed around her lips. She stretched a little and yawned. Draco couldn't help but look at the way her body moved. He would never get tired of the way her curves moved.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked softly.

"Again." Hermione sighed. "That's four nights in a row I wake up covered in sweat and in a state of panic."

"Do you have any idea why you have these bad nights now?" Draco asked. "I know we both have still bad nights but it seems that yours are steadily getting worse these days."

"I'm not sure." Hermione sighed. "It might just be the stress of the ball, the arguments with Ron, the busy schedule and all that. It could also be because of Halloween. I have never experienced a good Halloween since entering the wizarding world. Something bad always happens on Halloween."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise. "I never had those bad experiences on Halloween."

"Well, looking back, first year it was the troll incident, second year the first attack with the Chamber, third year Sirius attacks the fat lady to get into the tower, fourth year Harry's name comes out the Goblet of Fire, fifth year there was Umbridge who made our life hell, you get the idea?"

"If you sum it up like that." Draco said with a chuckle.

"I think I'm just worried that even now after the war something bad still will happen." Hermione sighed.

Not knowing what to say to take her worries away Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He couldn't tell her that her worries were unfounded. Many Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort were still out there staying out of the DMLE hands. They were all still very dangerous and most likely out for revenge. Even he and his mother were in constant danger because of them.

Pulling his mind from the dangers outside the school Draco focused on his girlfriend and pulled her even closer. He felt her curly hair soft against his face and her hot breath on the skin of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

His hands brushed her back softly. His fingers trying to take away her worries and tense muscles. It were these moments when he felt so close to her. He doubted that even being sexually intimate with her would create a feeling more close to her.

After a few minutes Hermione relaxed in his arms. Her body relaxed and she stretched out again. She slowly moved closer against him. Draco held his breath for a second as he felt her soft curves move against him. Her long legs brushed against his legs and left a trail of goose bumps. He felt her hand brush over his stomach and up his chest.

"Mia." He whispered. Instead of receiving an answer he felt her lips brush against his throat and down his chest.

Draco slowly closed his eyes as Hermione continued her kisses. Over the last weeks they had steadily explored the edges of intimacy on a physical level but both had been very careful not to cross boundaries where they knew there would be no turning back.

Draco knew Hermione wasn't ready for anything further then a little playing. They had openly discussed it a few times and he knew Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to wait until she was married or that she could give herself to him before that.

Hermione had explained to him that while she wasn't religiously raised, her parents had still impressed on her the importance of saving that special gift for a special moment with the man who truly deserved it. While Hermione was sure of her relationship with him, she had expressed a certain desire to wait for the most special moment. In her eyes, hormonal driven moments in a school dorm just didn't seem to cut it.

And Draco had to admit that she was right. While male pure-bloods weren't raised to such a high standards as their female counter-parts Draco was still raised with the important of a woman's maiden gift. He had promised Hermione that he would never push her but Merlin, is she continued this he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"Mia." He groaned as she pushed herself closer against him.

"Shhhh." She whispered and kissed further down his body.

Draco shifted a little as her hands and hot mouth moved to places were it was most sensitive. Hermione giggled at his reaction. Suddenly he knew he was in trouble. A playful and relaxed Hermione was very dangerous.

"Relax Dray." Hermione whispered. "Let me play."

And he did.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Draco couldn't help but grin like a lunatic. He tried not to think about what happened that morning but it was useless. Every time he saw Hermione he would remember that mind-blowing feeling. Hermione seemed to be fully aware of what he was thinking, as she would blush every time he smiled at her.

Theo and Blaise recognized his grin, they would wink at him each time they saw Hermione blush. Draco couldn't help it. He was just so overwhelmed by the happy feelings that raced through his body.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up. Hermione was standing in front of him dressed in a black dress covered with black feathers. Her hair was charmed to be straight and almost black. There were also black feathers in her hair.

"Yes?"

"You need to get dressed!" Hermione sighed, "We only have thirty minutes left."

"Oh, damn. I was lost in thought."

"You have been lost in thought the whole day!" Hermione almost yelled. "Get going or I will make sure you can never enjoy certain actions ever again!"

Draco chuckled but got up and went to his room.

He walked over to his nightstand and picked up a chocolate frog card. He looked at the wizard on it and sighed. Hermione's idea was brilliant but it sure would take some time to get all the charms done.

Draco quickly dressed himself in dark purple robes. The robes were covered in runes stitched in golden tread. He moved to the mirror so he could see what he was doing with the charms. Firstly he carefully casted a hair growing charm on his hair, which was followed by a colouring charm that made his hair grey with a few streaks of red. Then he tried to create an illusion of a long grey with red beard. It worked better then he had hoped.

After that he picked up the purple pointy hat, which was similarly covered in runes as his robes. He placed his wand in a wandholder Hermione had gotten for him as a birthday present and picked up the long staff.

He returned to the common room the same time as Hermione walked out of her room.

"How do I look?" She asked.

This time Draco gave it all of his attention. Hermione's black feather dress was tailored to the finest detail and hugged her curves closely. The bodice was a corset that looked so bloody sexy but still very decent. Her hair was now braided in a warrior style side braids. It was completely black and feathers were added to the braids to make her look like she was completely covered in them. Hermione's makeup was thick, dark and sexy. Her lips were black with a little hint of red.

"You look great." Draco said after a minute. "People will immediately get who you pretend to be."

"You look pretty good yourself as well. I see you will age well." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"People won't recognize Merlin in any other way than when he was already pretty old when he got famous. Unlike Morgana, who's images only show a very young and pretty witch."

"How did you manage the beard?"

"An illusion." Draco said with a smile. "It was Flitwick's idea after he told me that growing a beard through charms is almost impossible."

"It looks good." Hermione said and checked the time. "We need to go."

"Of course milady."


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: I was surprised by the positive comments towards me not bashing Molly. This whole story was never intended to be a bashing or angst story. To me the Weasley's see the world indeed a bit black and white but the war and love changes things. In the end all Weasley's have a redeeming quality, even Ron. This will be a Disney quality end of a story... I'm sorry to all those who had hoped differently.**_

* * *

With Hermione's hand on Draco's arm they arrived at the entrance hall. It was already busy with students and teachers alike. Two professional photographers were hired to take pictures of everything. Of course the head boy and head girl were both snapped a few times.

Hermione and Draco had closed off the great hall as a surprise for all students and teachers. Draco had even come up with a grand opening.

As they descended the stairs the students would stare at them and whispered. Hermione recognized looks of confusion and recognition. Her eyes swept over all the students and she was extremely happy to see all students in some sort of costume or traditional robes.

The students parted as the sea did for Mozes as they walked through the entrance hall towards the two massive doors. Hermione let go of Draco's arm and stepped aside. Draco stepped up onto a small platform and turned to the excited students.

"Blessed Samhain, students of Hogwarts!" Draco called out. His voice magically changed to be loud and deep. "I, the great wizard of the light, Merlin and my lovely dark lady, Morgana." This caused some people to glare but most laughed at the fun and irony of it all. "Welcome you all to the All hallows eve ball! Through these doors you enter a world where we honour the ancient ways as well as the new traditions. Our ball will start with a buffet style dinner and reception. There are no seating arrangements or courses. If you only want to eat desert for tonight that will be fine. Before the dinner ends Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Vector will announce the prices for best costume for those in the first three years. Once the clock sounds eight-thirty there will be a traditional Samhain ritual that has been performed by one of the mages of the ancient ways. You have all been asked to bring an offer or write a small note to those you have lost. We hope that this ritual will bring you healing."

People started to applaud for the idea and some people could be seen to wipe away a tear.

"Thank you. Lord Greengrass will perform the ritual and all years will be welcome. After that Lord Greengrass will officially start off the dancing part of our Halloween ball." Draco called out before turning towards the door. He raised his hands. In one hand the staff and the other open. "Behold! The great realm of the Samhain!"

On cue the doors opened and revealed a great hall that had been magically enlarged by the house-elves. The hall was decorated with fresh fruits, pumpkins, bats, autumn leaves, branches and traditional muggle Halloween decorations. At four points around the wall, large firepits were lit. Around those fires small altars were made for the ritual. In the centre of the hall a podium was set up. It also held an altar.

To the side large tables held thousands of dishes. The elves had gone all out on their task of providing the students with as many different dishes as the elves could come up with that matches the season. There was also a large table set up with all sorts of muggle foods, candy and drinks.

Within minutes the party was on its way and everybody was happily mingling, chatting and laughing with friends. Draco and Hermione stood back for a while just to watch all their hard work pay off.

"I didn't know you could do magic with a staff, Draco." Astoria said as she came to stand next to them. Astoria was dressed in a light blue robe with golden trim. For now her hood and veil were down but she would wear it during the ritual. Her hair was braided in traditional fashion and she wore no make up.

"You would find how brilliant elves can be if you include them in the planning." Draco said with a laugh.

"Dead useful and wickedly smart those little ones." Astoria said with a nod. "It sure made an impression on the young ones."

"That was the idea." Hermione said with a smile.

"Your outfit is wicked." Astoria said with a smile. "I'm sure the statement is pretty clear but you should hear the menfolk talk about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, this is the first time most men see you in something different than bulky robes. If Draco is smart he would seal the deal soon or you would have the other men trying to get in your pants."

Hermione blushed brightly and Astoria laughed.

"Come on, let's mingle and eat something." She said.

"Are you allowed to eat?" Draco asked.

"Only fruit. I sure hope the food will be present after the ritual or I will faint halfway through the evening." Astoria said.

Once they served themselves some food, Draco, Hermione and Torri were joined by Harry, Daphne, Neville, Luna, Susan, Tracy, Hannah, Blaise and Theo. The girls gushed over the costumes and Hermione found herself blushing bright red when even Blaise commented on how good she looked.

Hermione enjoyed being with friends and was happy to see that a solid friendship had grown between all of them. Ever Susan and Hannah were included in the group.

Through out the diner Hermione was complimented on her costume. Especially the male part of the older students seemed to be very appreciative. This was much to Draco's dismay. More than once Draco had possessively kissed Hermione in front of others just to show she was his.

"You know, Draco." Harry started after Draco chased away another Ravenclaw sixth year who was trying to flirt with Hermione. "A ring will solve your issues."

"Potter!" Draco groaned. "This is not the moment to propose! Something like that should be done properly."

"I shouldn't wait too long." Harry said with a smile.

"I wasn't planning on it, though I never expected that I needed to hurry." Draco groaned. "I never knew that Hogwarts held so many male students."

Harry laughed loudly at that and Hermione just shook her head.

Once everybody had eaten the music was set a little louder and people started to dance and party more diligently. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw Ron and Lavender dancing off beat but enjoying their time. Ron's costume looked good and Lavender's matched his.

"Good to see him having fun." Harry said.

"Yes, hopefully Lavender will make the old Ron come out again."

"I liked the old Ron better but this new one takes some getting used too." Harry said.

"Molly invited me and Draco for Christmas dinner."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. "Will you go?"

"I'm not sure. I would love to go and I know that besides Ginny and Ron they won't make a fuss but I do not want to ruin the Christmas spirit for Ron and Ginny."

"With me it is the same. Molly invited me and Daphne as well but I'm not sure either."

"Perhaps we can do something differently with Molly and Arthur than going there for dinner." Hermione mused. "I'll try to think of something."

Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Come let's get something to drink and enjoy the evening."

The dinner and party were a success, especially with the younger students. They were all happily enjoying the party. Hermione was happy to see that the first years were making friends with other houses and older students. Because of the costumes nobody was shy and everybody was prepared to make friends.

Once or twice Draco or Hermione needed to step in as the young ones became to loud or boisterous but nothing of concern happened.

"Students!" McGonagall called out. "It is eight o'clock. It is time to announce the prices for the best costumes for those in the first, second and third year. There are three categories, the first best male costume, second best female costume and lastly best couple."

"We have been walking around the hall to inspect all students from those years." Vector said. "We have taken into account things like originality, the idea behind the costume and matching make-up and accessories."

"We also looked at how original a costume in the muggle world is." McGonagall said. "We have asked two muggle-born seventh years to judge you on that."

"After that all we discussed who deserved this price." Flitwick said. "There will be three prices in each category. In all categories the third place will win a box of Honeydukes best selection, second place will win a box of Weasley's Wizarding wheezes and the first place will win two gift certificates for any shop of your choice."

This had all students very excited.

"So without further ado, the third place for best male costume goes to Kevin Winters from Hufflepuff!" Flitwick called out. All students clapped as a first year climbed up the stage. Hermione laughed at his costumes. It was a homemade version of Elmo from Sesame street. It looked brilliantly on the small boy.

"The second place for best male costume goes to Leonard Smith of Slytherin house." Vector called out. Again there was a loud applause and a third year walked onto the stage dressed in a costume based on a vampire. It was really well done.

"The first place for best male costume goes to Alan Rickman of Gryffindor house." McGonagall called out. A second year muggleborn student cheered loudly and ran up the stage. He was dressed in a darth vader costume complete with lightsaber, a charm to make the cloak billow behind him and red shining eyes.

Once the cheering died down the three were taken aside to take a picture of them. After a few minutes the professors continued.

"Third place for best female costume is Maggie Smith of Ravenclaw!" McGonagall called out. The first year walked up on the stage dressed as a cat.

"The second place for best female costume goes to Ellanor Abbott of Hufflepuff house!" Vector called out and another first year walked up on the stage dressed in a very cute unicorn outfit.

"The first place for best female costume goes to Jennifer Selwyn of Slytherin House!" Flitwick called out. Loud cheering erupted where the Slytherin students stood. A young second year girl laughed and walked up to the stage. She wasn't wearing a costume; instead she was wearing traditional Samhain robes similar to what Daphne and Astoria were wearing. Hermione was happy to see that the teachers also looked at the traditionalists in this.

Again the students were taken aside to take pictures before the teachers continued.

"The third place for best couple goes to Thomas Poll and Frederic Grimm as Godric Gryffindor and Salazard Slytherin." Flitwick called out. Two first years walked up the stage, one dressed in red and gold and the other in green and silver. Hermione knew them to be best friends and cheered loudly for them.

"The second place for best couple goes to Evelyn Storm and Paul Marks as Nala and Simba from the muggle movie the Lion King." Vector called out. Two third years climbed up under loud cheering.

"Now the last price, the best dressed up couple are…" McGonagall made them wait a little. "Kelly Hubstable and Victor Hubstable as the mad Hatter and Alice from the fairy-tale Alice in Wonderland."

Everybody cheered loudly and all students were excitedly chattering about all the costumes. After ten minutes of cheering, chatting and laughing the lights suddenly dimmed. From the entrance hall a drumming sound could be heard and a whisper settled over the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: thank you all for the reviews... I'm sorry uploading takes a little longer these days but real life and a painful shoulder makes writing impossible at times. I hope you all are happy with this chapter._**

* * *

Hermione and Draco both stepped up the centre stage and took a corner to oversee the ritual. From the entrance the drumming grew louder and two hooded and veiled women stepped gracefully into the hall. They were slowly drumming on a bodram.

Behind them Cygnus Greensgrass walked in. He was dressed in a white robe with black markings. On his head he wore a crown made of antlers. A crescent moon rested up on his eyebrows.

Behind him, Harry walked in. Harry was dressed in similar robes but was lacking the headdress. Instead he had specific markings drawn on his arms and face. Behind Harry were Daphne and Torri. Hermione recognized both girls by their bright blue eyes. Daphne's robes were black with silver markings and her veil completely black.

Both Hermione and Draco kneeled as Cygnus stepped onto the stage. Some of the students did the same. Hermione knew that these students were those who had studied the ancient ways at home. They all respected Cygnus for his rank. It annoyed her that she saw Ginny and Ron cracking jokes.

"Rise!" Cygnus called out and those knelt down got up. "It had been many years ago since the samhain is celebrated at Hogwarts. I'm honoured and blessed to be the first mage in a century to perform the blessings ritual here."

"The samhain marks the end of the season of the god of light and the beginning of the season of the graceful goddess. It is the moment our world enters the darkest period and with the coming of the goddess the veil between world will be thin." Cygnus continued. "Our ancestors celebrated this day in the honour of their ancestors and in prayer that the goddess will be kind in these dark days. Because the thinning of the veil our magical ancestors used this moment to contact their ancestors and communicate with them. The power to do so has been almost forgotten. Only a handful of mages still remember the rites, the training and the chants to call up on such an enormous power."

Harry, Daphne and Astoria stepped forward while the others stepped off the stage.

"Tonight, I will all let you be witness of these rites, tonight I will all show you what it means to be trained in the ancient ways. Tonight I will all show you the power of the earth. Tonight, you all will witness the true face of magic." Cygnus called out. Hermione could already feel the magic stirring. The air was growing dense and the electricity hummed through her body.

"I hope tonight, you all will find a start to a healing process."

The drumming started again. Daphne, moved to the right side of the altar, Astoria to the left and Harry moved to face Cygnus. Draco took her hand and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Resembling the face of the horned god, the god of fertility and light, I start our rite with an offer to the goddess. It is done to show my respect for her and ask for her blessings for the rites of the veil." Cygnus explained. "After that we will mark the start of the dark season with darkness. I'm asking you all not to panic when the lights die. If the goddess accepted the offer a light will return to us quickly. Once the light returned we will form a procession to our prier where you all can place your notes and offerings before we start the rites of the veil."

"Watch closely, Mia, you will see magic at its best." Draco whispered in her ear. She stepped closer to him and wrapped herself in his arm.

Cygnus raised his hands and started to chant in Latin. Hermione did her best to follow his words but only made out that it was a chant about the plenty of fruits and the power of life.

The whole hall watched in fascination as the acolyte Hermione knew to be Astoria stepped forward and presented a silver knife to Cygnus. He carefully raised the knife and held it across his palm.

"Sacrifice of food, wine and blood are seen as the most powerful. These days the use of blood in magic is very restricted. Only those officially licenced by the ministry are allowed to do so." Harry spoke up while Cygnus slowly carved the knife across his hand. Everybody held their breath as they watched the red drops of blood fell into a bowl that was help up by Astoria. There was a small flash of light and the blood stopped flowing. Cygnus used the knife to cut offers from the fruit he had laying before him and poured the goblet of wine into the bowl.

Holding his hands over it Cygnus started to glow with an ethereal white light before it concentrated in his hands and ignited the contents of the bowl.

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

"He was channelling the magic over his body." Draco whispered.

"I have never seen anybody do it consciously."

Black smoke rose from the bowl. It seemed to be too big for the amount of fuel it was burning. Slowly the smoke blocked out all the light.

"Darkness descents up on out world." Hermione recognized Harry's voice. She was happy Harry was speaking. The students knew his voice and trusted him. With Harry speaking everybody would stay calm.

"Look." Draco whispered.

On the stage a small white light started to grow and grow until it encased a woman. Her eyes bright blue and her hair moving around her head as if there was a storm blowing. The light collected at her hands before igniting a torch.

People around her gasped as the darkness of the smoke collected around the woman.

"My arrival up on the world is marked with the thinning of the veil. The veil that keeps all worlds separate is now at it's thinnest. As you search to heal the souls and hearts of so many young ones, I bless your endeavours." Hermione recognized Daphne's voice but it sounded otherworldly. "Tonight, seek the love and comfort of your ancestors while I protect you from the harmful creatures of the dark."

The drumming intensified and Astoria took the torch. She preceded Cygnus, Harry and Daphne down the stage and towards the exit of the hall. Draco and Hermione quickly followed to lead the students along the prier.

The drums continued and all the students started walk or dance along the route they had set out. Draco and Hermione watched, as some student would just place a note on the wood. Other student would kneel down and say a soft prayer before offering something that held value to them.

Draco and Hermione went last.

Hermione knelt down and placed an apple on the wood and next to it a small note. It was a note to Remus, Tonks and Sirius, telling them how much she missed them and how she wanted them to be happy. Then she placed a handful of berries next to it and added a note to Lily and James Potter. In the note she thanked them for her best friend and that she would always be there for him.

Once Draco made his offering the air was humming with magic. Hermione felt it run over her skin. Harry took his spot across from Cygnus and held out his wand. Softly Astoria and Daphne started to sing. Their voices were moving the magic around. Smoke started to rise from the prier and Cygnus started to chant. It was like the darkness from across the veil was descending up on them.

Hermione's hand was grabbed by a first year who looked a little scared. She pulled the little girl closer to her and she noticed how Cygnus seemed to struggle a little controlling the magic. Harry however seemed very calm, so she wasn't worried.

The magic suddenly shifted and a shiver ran down her skin.

"I'm scared." The first year said. Suddenly another one moved to take Hermione's hand as well. "Me too." The boy whispered.

Hermione looked down at them and smiled softly.

"You don't need to fear. Lord Greengrass and Harry have everything under control. Come here and enjoy the magic." Hermione said and pulled the two close to her. To her surprise two more moved to Draco. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the two young Ravenclaws.

Hermione refocused on the ritual. Small sparks of fire could be seen inside the wood before the whole prier caught fire. Both she and Draco knew that this was the moment the ritual was at its most powerful.

Hermione suddenly felt her eyes flutter close and the magic take her over. Inside her mind she heard voices, first they sounded like singing then slowly they turned to clear speech.

" _Open your eyes, Hermione_." Somebody said.

When she did she gasped in shock. Next to her Draco was also staring in awe. In front of her stood Remus Lupin. He wasn't a ghost but not a body either. He was build up out of black smoke but had colour none the less.

"Remus." She whispered.

" _Hey, little one_." Remus said with a smile. Hermione noticed he looked a lot younger than when she last saw him alive. " _I don't have much time. Cygnus is barely in control of the magic that called us through the veil_."

" _I noticed. Harry will help him_."

" _Harry has his own experiences. Lily, James and Sirius all decided to visit him_." Remus said and nodded towards her best friend. She saw three undefined columns of smoke surrounding him. " _I came to you, I want you to know that neither of us blame you for anything. You, Ron and Harry did the best you could and saved our world._ "

" _But we were too late to save you all… and Sirius, he wouldn't have died if I had prevented Harry to go to the ministry_." Hermione whispered.

" _We do not blame you, Hermione. You all did what you thought was best and you gave it your all. We all want you to stop feeling guilty and live your life. You have a wonderful future ahead of you. Go be happy_!" Remus said with a smile. "We will want to watch and laugh with you from up there."

"Really, you can really watch over us?"

" _Of course, some choose to be reborn but we are all happy to be together_."

"And Teddy?"

" _Dora and I are heartbroken that he will grow up without us but we died winning a future for him. You, Harry and everybody else will ensure that he will know his parents love him and will watch over him_."

Hermione nodded and blinked away the tears in her eyes. Remus's figure shimmered a bit.

" _Cygnus can't hold it any longer. I have a message for you from Lily. She wanted me to tell you that she is grateful for you. She says, thank you for being there for Harry and also to yell at him when he gets too destructive or annoying_."

Hermione chuckled a little and nodded.

"I will."

" _I need to go. We will see each other again, hopefully after many, many happy years._ "

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione sobbed.

With a loud chant Cygnus suddenly ended the ritual and the prier broke into a huge fire. Everybody around her was cheering and clapping. The drums gave rhythm to a happy beat. Hermione couldn't help but feel lighter and extremely happy deep inside her soul.

She looked over at Draco to see him talking to the two first years. She looked down and saw the two small ones in her arms smile at her.

"A spirit visited you." The girl said.

"That he did." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I saw my granny." She said.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"To be a good student and be happy."

"Than you should listen to her. The future should be a happy one for all of us." Hermione said with a smile.

"What did the spirit say to you?"

"To go and be happy." Hermione said.

The girl smiled and nodded.

Around them people started to dance, chat and cry in happiness. Hermione looked around and saw Daphne hugging Harry closely. He was crying but had a smile on his face. His eyes met hers and he smiled widely.

"Why don't you two go enjoy the dancing with your class mates? You have twenty minutes left before curfew."

The two first years left with a smile and Hermione ran towards Harry. Daphne stepped aside as Harry opened his arms to Hermione. Without stopped she ran into his arms and hugged him closely. They held onto each other for a few minutes.

"I saw my parents and Sirius, Hermione." Harry whispered.

"I know, Remus visited me." She said.

"Really, that is so great. They aren't angry with me. My dad even told me how proud he was. My mom had a few choice words for Petunia and Dumbledore but she was happy I will have a good future with a lovely wife."

"Remus said that they didn't blame me for failing."

"You never failed anything, Hermione. I know now that we do not choose who survives and who doesn't. Fate isn't one to be controlled."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She turned to Daphne and opened her arms to her friend. They hugged each other as Draco greeted Harry and talked about what had happened. Hermione felt her heart grow in size by the sight of her friends, the love that was floating around and the renewed hope.

Soon everybody was organized to take the fire back into the hall and light the fires. The teachers ensured that the younger years returned to their dormitories safely before returning to the party.

The band started playing and Draco and Hermione opened the dance floor. Hermione danced the night away with her friends and love. People would come up to her and Draco to congratulate them on the good party and their choice of costume. The message was clear and everybody agreed with it.

Hermione danced a few rounds with Harry while Daphne danced with Draco. She also danced with Neville, Theo and Blaise. The last being so funny that Hermione wasn't able to concentrate on her dancing skills.

It was almost midnight when McGonagall announced the prices for the best costumes for the older years. Instead of three prices they only had one per category. Those who had done extra's to make it really special won the prices.

"Now, I want Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger onto the stage." McGonagall called out. Everybody applauded when the head boy and head girl climbed onto the stage.

"I want to give our head boy and head girl a special thanks for organizing a memorable evening." Everybody applauded again. "I have a small thank you for the both of you."

Hermione smiled as McGonagall handed her a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts.

"Now we also want Cygnus Greengrass onto the stage."

Everybody applauded again as the mage walked onto the stage. He still looked a little bit tired from the ritual.

"Thank you, Cygnus for showing us all the beauty of magic and risking your own health to bring healing to our war-torn students. I think we can honestly say that all of us are grateful for the gift we received from beyond the veil and that is all thanks to you."

Cygnus smiled happily and waved at all the students.

"It has been a pleasure to do the ritual here. Never before have I controlled so much power and brought so much love and hope back into our world. I am happy to see this."

McGonagall also handed him a gift certificate and a beautiful bouquet of flowers for his wife.

Hermione and Draco stepped forward and addressed the students.

"Draco and I want to thank you all for attending and participating in this wonderful evening. We hope that you all had a great time with friend and hopefully made new friends." Hermione said.

"Hermione and I asked Cygnus to perform the ritual to show you all the traditions of the magical world. While over the last years our traditions haven't been a good example and been abused by those who wanted power. We hope that today we all showed you another side of that." Draco continued. "When we asked Cygnus to do the ritual we never thought that it might stir up so many feelings and blessings for all of us. It is our hope that from this moment on our generation can start healing and rebuild our world to be a happy place where our kids can grow up in."

"If you have any questions about the ritual or anything related to the ancient traditions you can of course contact Cygnus. His post address will be posted in the common rooms." Hermione said. "Now, the ball draws to a close. I wish you all a good night."

McGonagall reminded them all, that curfew with in fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes later, totally exhausted Draco and Hermione crashed onto Hermione's bed. Both barely able to stay awake they helped each other out of their costumes. Not even bothering to get into their nightclothes they fell asleep.

 _Headmistress office, Halloween night_.

Minerva let herself sink into her comfortable chair. Her feet hurt and her old back was aching a little as well. All her aches and pains couldn't wipe away the smile on her face. This more traditional Halloween ball had been a major success.

Her heart swelled as she thought about all those happy and emotional faces after the ritual. Especially since all those students who had been suffering from losses had found some sort of healing through it. They had needed this so badly and Cygnus had been able to give it.

It made her happy to think that perhaps this might be the push into the good direction for this generation.

She looked up at Albus's painting, he was smiling down it her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome my darling." He whispered.

Minerva wiped away a tear as she looked up on the man she had loved first as a father and later as her best friend. He had been there for her in life and now she knew that he would be there for her, even in death.


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: I never planned on writing this chapter. However many people asked about Draco's experiences during the ritual, so I decided to write this. It just took me an hour. I hope I didn't make too many typing errors and I hope you all like this.**_

* * *

Draco lay staring at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep. His clock showed that it was well past one in the morning but his heart and mind just wouldn't settle. This surely had been the best day in his life.

Of course his day had started really really really good. Who had known that his little bookworm could make him feel things like that? He hoped that this had only been a minor preview to thing to come after they were married. After what Potter had said during the dance he was sure that it would only be a few months before he would make Hermione officially his. There was no way he would ever let her go.

The whole day had been great. Nobody could wipe the silly grin of his face and even his preparations for the dance and ritual had been going really smooth.

The first part of the party had been great. He now realized that he had the best friends in the world, a new friend who he could become really close too and his girl who made all the dark in the world go away.

Hermione had looked amazing in her Morgana costume. Over the evening he had cursed the bulky school robes many, many times. It was not fair that girls could hide all that beauty under those ugly robes. Though, as Neville had pointed out, if girls wore tight dresses all the time they wouldn't get any schoolwork done.

"Draco?" He heard somebody whispering from the door. "Are you asleep?"

He turned to see the soft glow of a wand and Hermione's head peeking around the door.

"No, I can't sleep."

"Can I lay with you? I can't fall asleep either."

He smiled at her and held up his blanket. She smiled and crawled into his bed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He loved the scent of her hair. It was so typical Hermione and it worked very soothing on his system.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Mia?" He asked.

"My mind just won't shut down. I keep remembering the ritual and seeing Remus."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I'm really happy to have seen him. It's just so…"

"Bittersweet." Draco finished her sentence.

He too was feeling the same. Never in his wildest dreams had he hoped to see anyone during the ritual. He had slightly hoped that perhaps Severus would come to him but he had never been that close to his godfather. All his live he had been raised without emotion. Emotions made you weak and weakness was not done in a proper pureblood. Severus had been much the same. Their upbringing had prevented them to grow as close as Hermione had been to Remus or even to Sirius Black. Once he realized that he had been jealous of her ability to love openly. He would learn from her.

However apparently the bond between him and his godfather had been stronger than he had expected.

It had caused him quite a jump when the spirit of Severus Snape appeared before him.

" _You have completely gone insane." Somebody drawled. Draco jumped a mile and pulled his eyes away from Hermione's face. He couldn't see who she saw but it made her incredible happy. He looked at the source of the voice and felt his mouth fall open. In front of his stood a younger, healthier looking Severus Snape. "Though, I have to compliment you on your choice. Miss Granger will make a very good wife for you."_

 _Draco could only nod. His eyes roamed over the face of his godfather. Only now did he realize how much he had missed the man._

" _I miss you." He whispered. Carefully he wiped away the tears that he felt running down his face._

" _I know, Draco, I know." Severus said. "I'm sorry to have left you like that. It gives me peace to know that you have Miss Granger, Mr Potter and your friends there for you."_

" _They have been great indeed. Though, I never expected to like Potter."_

" _Mr Potter does have some good qualities. He is more like his mother than I ever gave him credit for." Severus said with a smile. "Though, I now know better. Lily gave me quite an earful for how I have treated her son. I learned too late that holding a grudge makes you miserable. I'm happy to see that you don't repeat my mistakes."_

" _Potter is important for Hermione, so I decided to accept him for her. After a while I realized how much we are alike and enjoy the same things."_

" _That is good. Now I don't have much time. Cygnus is getting tired and can barely control the magic." Severus said. "I came here to tell you that though I have never really shown it to you, I do love you as my son. I am very proud of the man you are growing into."_

 _Draco sobbed and nodded. How he wished he could have given his godfather a hug. He needed that hug so much._

" _I'm also very proud of how you are working so hard to become a potions master. I know you can do it even without my aid but I have something that might help you. In my old room in the manor, behind the painting of your grandmother there is a small vault. This vault will only open for you, inside you will find a few helpful things. One of which is my last will, when you were born I made you my heir and later on a adapted the will a little. You will find your heritage useful for your future."_

 _Draco nodded again, he was completely lost for words. His godfather just stood there smiling at him. There was a peace and serenity in his eyes that should have been there when he was alive._

" _Are you… happy?" Draco asked softly._

" _I am at peace, Draco." Severus said. "Had I lived I would have ad to live with my actions and regrets until my death. I'm not sure if I would have been able too."_

" _And now?" Draco asked. "Is death so much better?"_

" _It has brought me peace. I will still watch over you as I did all your life and than maybe, some day, my soul will made the journey back to the plane of the living but not before I see you again at my side of the veil." Severus said with a smile. "Though, I would be very angry if it's any time before you are old and grey."_

 _Draco nodded with a smile. His tears were subsiding and a peace settled in his heart. Death didn't seem so scary or such a bad option if he would see the people he cared about again._

" _I have to go." Severus said with a smile. "Go live your life happily, married that insanely smart witch and make a large family for yourself."_

" _I will, uncle Sev, I will." Draco said as his godfather disappeared._

Seeing his godfather again like that was bittersweet but it gave him a peaceful feeling in his heart.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I was lost in thought."

"About the ritual?"

"Yes, I was thinking about Severus."

"Did you see him? You never told me if somebody visited you."

"Yes, Severus was there." Draco said with a smile. He softly kissed her forehead. "He told me he was proud of me."

"Of course, he is. You are such a hard worker, kind man and loving boyfriend. How could he not be proud?" Hermione said with a smile. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Our lives will be great. I just know it." Draco said and kissed her deeply.

They spend some time kissing and enjoying each other's warmth. Draco couldn't help but think about the last thing his godfather had said. To marry Hermione and to have a large family with her.

"Mia?"

"Yes." She whispered sleepily.

"Do you want children?" He asked as he realized that he had only ever assumed but never seriously asked her.

"Eventually, yes." Hermione said. "Why do you ask? Surely you don't want them now?"

"Oh no. Though I wouldn't mind practicing making them." He said huskily. "It was more because Severus said to me to be happy, marry you and make a big family. I always wanted siblings but it was never meant to be. However I would love to have a handful of kids myself. Though, I have never asked you if you wanted the same."

Hermione looked up at him and in the light from the moon he saw her eyes wide and happy.

"I'd love to have a handful of kids in the future. Though, I think I would first like to finish our education and see something of the world before we start with them. Practicing we can start after a wedding." Hermione answered. "I always wanted a brother as well. I always dreamed about a big brother to protect me. I have Harry but it's not the same. I can imagine our kids to grow up without feeling lonely."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her back into a kiss.

"We should sleep." Hermione said breathlessly after a while. "We still have a lot of home work to do tomorrow."

"You are right." Draco sighed.

Hermione moved to get up and go back to her own room but Draco stopped her.

"Stay with me, tonight." He whispered. Hermione looked at him for a while and nodded.

"Might as well, transfigure this to a kingsize and use my room as a walk in closet." She muttered as she crawled back against him. Draco laughed as he wrapped the blanket tightly around them.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mia." He said and happily closed his eyes. Breathing in Hermione's scent deeply he fell asleep in mere seconds.


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN: The next chapter is there... it took me a while as I can only write for a short while before my shoulder becomes an issue. I got further delayed as I was invited to join a writing competition from a friend's publisher but sadly my shoulder hurts too much to finish the short story on time.  
**_ _ **anyway, I hope you like this chapter... it's Ginny's redemption...**_

* * *

It was almost the end of November when Draco and Hermione were sitting with Harry, Daphne, Neville, Luna, Torri and Theo in an alcove close to a fire-place. Hermione had asked one of the elves to ensure that the common areas were warm and accessible to all students.

The elves had placed big pillows and plush chairs around the alcoves and lit fires everywhere so that students could enjoy their time with friends from out houses. It was a good way to ensure that students from different houses could meet up without having to sneak into empty classrooms.

While reading and making their homework, the friends had been chatting about the Christmas holidays and their plans. Draco and Hermione would go to the Malfoy Manor to meet with Narcissa first. Harry and Daphne agreed that they would come along and have dinner with Narcissa as well. Hermione had also made plans to go shopping for Christmas with Narcissa in France. She knew that Daphne and Torri would most likely join them as well.

After dinner Hermione and Harry would go to Grimmauld place and start redecorate it. They had four days before Christmas to get the house done. They had invited the Greengrass family, Narcissa and the Weasley's over to have brunch on Christmas day. It was their way to deal with Molly's invitation and not having to force their company upon Ron and Ginny.

For New Years eve they would all go to the Greengrass estate where a ball was held. Neville and Luna told Harry that they would come over to help with decorating and also attend the ball.

They stopped chatting when they heard footsteps approach. They all looked up to see Ginny approaching them. She looked nervous and skittish. She had lost some weight over the last three weeks and looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Hermione hadn't really paid attention to the girl since the row with Harry but now she felt a little bad for doing so.

She stood in front of them for a while, her eyes roaming over the group.

"Harry, could I talk to you and Daphne for a moment?" She asked softly. These were the first polite words she said to Harry since their break up. Harry glanced at Daphne. She was looking hesitant but nodded.

The others watched as Harry and Daphne followed Ginny down the hallway. Once far away enough not to be overheard they started talking. Hermione frowned when Ginny had her eyes cast down and was nervously wiggling her foot. She was playing with a strand of hair but there was no flirtatious behaviour, nor wasn't there any anger.

"What do you think that is about?" Draco asked.

"It would shock me but it seems that Ginny is apologizing to them." Hermione mused.

"Really?" Torri asked. "I never thought the Weaslette was capable of humble behaviour."

"Ginny isn't that bad. I think that all drama comes from her childhood dream of marrying the boy-who-lived being shattered. From the age of four years old Ginny had envisioned her wedding day. She was in love with the idea of being with the boy-who-lived and then becoming the lady of the manor." Hermione explained. "All the Weasley's grew up really poor. They never really had something new. When Ginny learned about Harry Potter and the Potter family in her childish mind she connected the Boy-who-lived with getting everything she ever dreamed off."

"I wonder what has changed that has her apologize. The Weasley temper is well known to go over a few generations." Draco mused.

"No, idea." Hermione said.

They watched as Harry pulled a crying Ginny into a hug while Daphne rubbed her shoulder. It seemed that whatever had been said fixed the friendship between Harry and Ginny. Even Daphne seemed to be accepting of it all.

A few minutes later the three returned to the group.

"Hermione, could you please come with me for a walk?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and noticed she still had an hour before the prefects meeting.

"I still have an hour before the prefects meeting." Hermione said. She got up, gave Draco a quick kiss and followed Ginny down the hall. She waited patiently until Ginny started to speak.

"I need to apologize to you, Hermione." Ginny said softly after a few minutes. "I have been behaving like a spoiled brat and not as a friend."

"I take it Harry accepted your apology?"

"Yes, Harry is way too forgiving for his own good." Ginny said with a smile. "I hope you will be as well. I do miss my best friend."

"Before I answer, would you please explain yourself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed a little but nodded.

"I… The year you three were gone I spent a lot of my time thinking about my dreams for the future. I mean, I knew there was a huge chance that we would not have a future but I held onto my dreams." Ginny explained. "I had dreamed for so many years of becoming Lady Potter and living the high life with a loving brave husband, lots of friends and a huge family. During the war I held turned to that dream when things became so very dark. It was my light. I'm not sure if I ever really listened to what Harry wanted in a future but I have always known that he would have enough money to make _my_ dreams of the future come true and in return I would raise him a loving big family."

"Over the last few years I included you, Neville and Luna into my dreams as well. I imagined us to be sisters, have kids at the same time and go shopping together, travel together and have tea parties with friends." Ginny sighed. "When the three of you returned from the war I noticed that Harry was a changed man. Even more than before he hid from the limelight and the fame, he was more turned into himself. At first I noticed that he was struggling with his memories. I wanted to be there for him, support him and love him but as he didn't return to the loving boy I knew. Somehow I started to resent Harry for not giving me the future I desired. I started to feel that it was okay to be selfish."

Hermione sat down at an empty alcove and placed a few more logs on the fire.

"Why did you feel it was okay to be selfish?" She asked.

"I don't think I ever got over my ordeal with the diary. All those insecurities and doubts resurfaced when Harry didn't act like he had in our sixth year. With Harry being emotionally unstable and myself not much better, a voice in my head started to blame Harry for my doubts and fears. In my anger for not giving what I wanted I started to feel that I was denied what I deserved because of everything that I went through. I felt like over the years I had suffered enough and that now it was my time to get what I wanted, what I had dreamed off. I wanted to be rewarded for suffering so much for him. I wanted him to lavish me with attention, I wanted him to show me off like a trophy wife, I wanted him to buy me gifts and attend my ever demand." Ginny chuckled darkly. "In my heart I knew that Harry would never have the same dreams but my ego got too big. When Harry broke up with me, I was angry. Angry to be denied the future I felt I deserved. It wasn't even love anymore. I felt betrayed, especially since I had risked so much for him. My whole family sacrificed so much for him. I never had been so angry before. At first I took it out on you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because it was clear that you and Harry were much closer than before you all left. I thought that he was breaking up to be with you. I thought by being around you I could proof to Harry that I'm so much better than you." Ginny said softly. "Not good best friend behaviour from me and I apologize for ever thinking like that."

Hermione just nodded and made a gesture for her to continue.

"When you and Draco went public it came as another blow to me. Somewhere I could accept Harry choosing you over me but I had a very hard time realizing that Harry broke up with me for another reason. When the contract story was revealed I blew up with anger. I felt used, betrayed and sick." Ginny sighed. "All I could think about how a dirty snake would get my future."

Hermione sighed, she hadn't heard anything yet that she hadn't considered herself. She found that she wasn't even angry with the younger girl. She had been raised to want everything out of life and even more. Her mother has instilled the need for a big family and the lack of funds had left her desire for wealth.

"What changed?"

"The Samhain ritual." Ginny said and blinked a tear away. "It was explained to me in unclear terms that my behaviour was not acceptable and that I should be happy to be alive."

"Who?"

"My uncles, Fabian and Gideon. Though Gideon went to inform Ron to get his head out of his arse and grow up." Ginny said softly. "Uncle Fabian wasn't kind to me and reminded me that being alive and healthy should be enough. He said that they were very disappointed in me and Ron for only thinking about money and desires and not about those who should be most important in our lives."

"It took me a while to come to terms with what happened on Halloween. I never expected to be visited by somebody. It was a shock to be shouted at by my dead uncle. I never even met Fabian in person, he was already dead before I was born."

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione wasn't sure she could forgive Ginny for everything she had said about Draco and about their relationship but annoyingly she found herself understanding the girl.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Hermione sighed. "I don't like it. I can't agree with your reasoning or thought process. I can't believe you really thought that I would steal Harry from you. However I can understand you in some way."

"You can?"

"In some way. You had a dream of your future since you were old enough to know what a dream was. There was no adult to inform you that it wasn't smart to hold on to that dream. Then you actually started to live that dream. Harry became your hero in your first year and a part of your life. When that dream was broken, first by the war and later by Harry himself it was the betrayal of a four year old feisty red-head with a temper more famous than that of her mother." Hermione said. "So, yes, I can understand a little."

"So, friends again?"

Hermione looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm not sure if things can go back to the way they were Ginny." Hermione sighed. "The war changed us both in ways that will make it hard for us to be best friends again. Draco and I will always be together. According to Daphne, Draco will pop the question before the year is over." Hermione said with a smile. She and Daphne had a bet to actually when Draco would ask Hermione to marry him. Hermione herself thought it might be after graduation but Daphne thought it would be during Christmas.

Ginny nodded solemnly.

"My dreams for the future are so different from what they were before. I used to dream about a career at the ministry, having the chance to do something good for the world and having lots of friends to hang out with." Hermione explained. "These days I just want to support Draco. Draco wants to get his potions mastery, so he is working hard to get into the University. I'm thinking about doing a mastery in Arithmancy and Runes as well. After that we both want to set up a private research company."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." Ginny said.

"Draco and I both have to work really hard, first to get top NEWTS and then to get our mastery. I won't have time to go to Hogsmeade with you or hang out every evening just to gossip. I don't want to go partying and drinking every weekend. I have no interest in Quidditch and I don't want to argue with anyone about who I hang out with during those scarce few hours I have." Hermione told her softly. "I want a quiet life with friends, family and Draco. I have had enough action to last me a life-time."

Ginny was silent for a while. Hermione looked at her to see she was thinking about something.

"I really have no idea what I want to do in the future." Ginny sighed. "I think I want to play Quidditch professionally but besides that, I do not know."

"That's a worthy goal." Hermione said with a smile. "According to Harry and Draco you are really good, so why not try it?"

"They really say that?"

"Yes, they think you are pretty good."

"Perhaps I should try that. I wonder what my mother will say about it." Ginny said with a smile. "I was surprise that she wasn't even that up set when Harry broke up with me."

"You mother seem to be more in tune with what is happening too us all than we could have ever considered." Hermione sigh. "I need to go. I have prefect meeting in ten minutes. Ginny, I can forgive you and I will forgive you but I can't promise you that things will go back as they were. We all have changed too much for it. Why don't we start anew by spending a day doing our Christmas shopping together?"

"That sounds great." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I'll pick you up on the day after we return home. We will go to muggle London in the morning and the meet up with Narcissa in the afternoon to go to France for some magical shopping. Apparently Narcissa wants to make it a girls day out."

"Alright." Ginny nodded.

Hermione left and quickly made her way down to the prefects' office for her meeting.


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The shoulder is still not recovered and I went laptop free for a few weeks to give the shoulder rest. Sadly even that isn't working so I decided to start writing slowly again.  
**_ _ **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review.**_

 _ **AN2: I'm happy to see everybody reacting positively to Ginny's change of heart. I can assure you that she is not playing a game. I am not really planning on writing a massive drama... This story will run only for the seventh school year, wedding and epilogue.**_

* * *

The train ride back home for the Christmas holidays had been very peaceful. Draco was happy that for the first time ever he had been able to just sit and enjoy the ride with friends. It surprised him whom he included in that selection of friends. Across from him sat Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood had just left for a walk, and if that wasn't strange enough, next to him sat Potter. Things really had changed since the last year and he knew it had been for the better.

The Weaslette had joined them for just an hour, before returning to her own friends. Draco still didn't like her all that much but at least these days she was humble, kind and a good friend to Hermione. She had even been nice to him.

With a soft smile on his face Draco looked at the people in their compartment. Theo and Torri were talking about their Christmas plans. Now that both Theo and Cygnus had signed the betrothal contract, the lovebirds could make plans for the future together. Daphne and Hermione were whispering about something that had to do with decorations. They took Christmas way too seriously according to him.

Blaise, Neville and Tracy were discussing something from the Daily prophet. By the look on their faces it was about something serious but Draco had no desire to let his good mood be spoiled by some stupid reporter, so decided not to ask.

The strange dreamy Luna walked back in and joined the conversation about the Christmas decorations. The creatures she mentioned were unfamiliar to him but Hermione told him that Luna's words always meant something.

Next to him Potter was working on some papers. He glanced over and noticed that he was working on the Potter estate. Draco didn't envy him with two houses to manage. One was more than enough for him.

Draco had to pinch himself to realize that this was not a dream. This was really his life now. A collection of friends from all houses, though the puffs Susan and Hannah were missing at the moment, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods all sharing a moment of happiness.

He looked back at his beautiful girlfriend. Hermione was radiant with happiness these days. The only speck on her smile was the broken friendship between her and Ron. Draco knew that any form of strain on her relationship with the Weasley's was hurting Hermione but he was at a loss on how to solve it. The Weasel was just too stubborn.

As they approached London a nervous vibe settled in his stomach. Tonight he would introduce Hermione to his mother. After tonight his mother would start planning a wedding fit for the pureblood elite without him even having proposed. To his mother introducing Hermione to her was more official than an engagement.

It made him a little nervous. However the majority of his nerves came from having no idea if his mother and Hermione could get along. He knew they both would try but it was hard to imagine the pure Slytherin Queen being in a good relationship with the mighty Gryffindor Princess. Their characters couldn't be any different and he worried it would clash at some point.

Once they arrived in London they made their way onto the platform. Draco and Harry were talking softly when they were both pulled into a big bone-crushing hug.

"Hello dears." Molly Weasley said. "I'm so happy to see you both. You two look really well."

"Thanks, Molly." Harry muttered but Draco couldn't help but blush. Next to him Hermione giggled.

"Draco, you look happy and healthy as well. Such an improvement from the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Draco said shyly. Hermione couldn't hold her laugh any longer.

"Hello Molly." Hermione said as she gave the mother-hen a big hug. Her entire frame still shaking with laughter. "Where is Arthur?"

"He is talking to Cygnus, over there."

"Oh, okay. Do you still want to come over for decorating and cleaning?"

"Yes, of course." Molly said. "I'll do the cleaning so that you and Harry and continue decorating. Just give me a floo-call when I'm needed."

"Thank you."

Molly smiled and gave her another hug.

"Draco, dear. I know we haven't been familiar with each other in a friendly way but I want you to know that if there is anything we can do for you or Narcissa than contact me. Even if it's just for a cup of tea. Our door is always open."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Draco said a little bit shy. He just wasn't used to such a generosity. "I'll tell my mother."

"Good." Molly said with a smile before turning to Harry and Daphne. Daphne got the same warm welcome into the family but handled it much better. Draco smiled shyly at Hermione who chuckled at his sudden shy behaviour.

"You could have warned me." He muttered.

"I could have but where is the fun in that?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "That's Molly for you. Though Arthur is pretty similar. Just accept it and hug her back. She'll have you eat her cookies and bakes in no time."

Draco shook his head and laughed. It did occur to him not for the first time that day that life had changed a lot in the last year. He couldn't imagine his mother being friendly with Molly Weasley but stranger things had happened.

"My mother isn't a big fan of cooking, though, the elves are amazing cooks." Draco said.

"She never baked cookies with you?" Hermione asked.

"No. I wasn't aware that kids do that until you and Harry told me about it."

"That's terrible!" Hermione said in shock. "You are so assigned to baking cookies for Christmas. I'm sure Daphne never did that as well, so we will make it a team effort."

"What did I never do?" Daphne asked when she joined them.

"Baking cookies." Hermione stated.

"Why would I do that? The elves make amazing cookies." Daphne asked in surprised.

"It's a rite of passage for all kids." Harry said. "Even my fat lazy cousin baked cookies with my aunt. I'm shocked that witches don't do that with their kids."

"Me too. So I think we will make it a team effort and bake all the cookies for Christmas ourselves! It will be fun."

"I agree." Harry said. Draco and Daphne looked at each other before shaking their heads. They resigned to the will of their partners reluctantly.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked a minute later.

"Yes, I think we said goodbye to everybody." Harry said. "I'd love to meet Narcissa in person by now."

Draco nodded and pulled out a silvery chain. He held it out and the four of them touched the portkey.

After a tumble through space they arrived at the Malfoy manor gate. Draco had explained to Hermione the trick of arriving in style while traveling with Portkey. So for the first time she managed to keep up right and land elegantly.

"Like a true lady." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him but her smile faltered when she saw the manor. The grey stone building held a lot of negative memories. As she looked at it now she realized that she had lost her true innocence here. The black iron gates in front of her still looked like the gates of hell to her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. At first she wanted to say she was fine but he would see through her in a second.

"No I'm not." Hermione whispered. "Some how I didn't expect it to look the same."

"Mother made a lot of changes inside. After the winter she will also do the outside." Draco told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sadly she couldn't do much before the winter set in."

Hermione nodded and brushed the tears out of her eyes. She glanced up at Harry who was wrapped up in Daphne's arms. They shared a meaningful look.

"It's just the memories." Harry whispered. "I can still hear Hermione scream."

"After my trial I felt the same. I stood before the door for two hours just crying because of everything that happened here." Draco said softly. "The most painful memories were that of Hermione being tortured but there were so many more bad memories."

Hermione hugged him closer as he spoke.

"Mother spent all of her spare time redecorating the house. By the time I left for school she had done all major rooms and the hallways. She even had the elves pour concrete into the dungeons. Nobody can ever use them again." Draco told them.

It took them all fifteen minutes before they composed themselves and were ready to walk through the gates. As Hermione walked up to the manor Hermione started to see changes from the last time she was dragged over this path. The trees looked perfectly trimmed again. The hedges were straight and animals were walking around again.

As she reached the door she noticed that it looked a lot friendlier than it did during the war. It was painted in white and the windows were clean. An elf opened it and smiled up at them. To Hermione's surprise the elf looked really healthy, well dressed and happy.

"Master Draco!" the elf said happily. "Misty is so happy to see you."

"Hello Misty. How are you?"

The others followed Draco into the hallway as Misty answered Draco. The little elf took their coats and bags before informing Draco that his mother was expecting them in the sunroom.

"The sunroom is at the other side of the manor." Draco said to Hermione.

She nodded hesitantly. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder as he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. Instead she was looking at the dark hallway to the right. The room where she had been tortured was along that side of the manor. "If you want to you can go there. Perhaps it might give you some closure. I know it did for me."

"Later maybe." Hermione whispered. She turned to follow Draco up a set of stairs and down a long well lit hall. Contrary to what she remembered from the manor, these halls looked inviting and friendly. The light painted walls, colourful paintings and elegant decorations made it possible for her to imagine Draco growing up happily here.

"I miss the Christmas decorations." Hermione suddenly realized.

"It is tradition to put up the Christmas decorations the day I arrive home. I'm sure mother will ask you for help as well. Gives us something to do before dinner." Draco said.

Hermione nodded. She liked the idea of traditions. Especially around Christmas time the traditions were important.

"We used to have traditions with Christmas as well." Hermione said. "We would go to the midnight mass at church and sing along with the carols on the radio while preparing the food."

"I really have no ideas what muggles do during Christmas. Perhaps next year we could do a muggle Christmas." Draco mused.

"We can do many of them this year as well. I wanted to go to the mass anyway and playing Christmas carols while preparing Grimmauld place should be possible." Hermione said while following him further into the manor. After another few minutes they arrived at a large door.

"We are now at my mother's side of the manor. This is where I used to spend a lot of my time." Draco said and opened the door. Hermione stepped in and looked around. It was such a lovely light room. The large windows at the end of the room let in the last of the winter's sunlight. It was decorated in warm colours of blues and greys. There were a lot of chairs that looked so comfortable to sink in and read the day away.

"Mother!" Draco said happily and the tall blond woman Hermione knew to be Narcissa rose from her chair.

"Welcome home, Draco." Narcissa said and gave the guy a quick hug.

"Mother, I want to officially introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger." Draco said. Hermione stepped forward and held out her hand. As Draco had instructed her she tried to think about her posture and keeping her emotions in check.

"Good afternoon. Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. It is good to finally meet the girl who makes my Draco happy." Narcissa said with a smile. "Please call me Cissy."

Hermione nodded and shook her hand.

"Mother, you have met Daphne before and this is her betrothed Harry Potter, Lord of the house of Potter and Black." Draco said.

"We have spoken through letters." Narcissa said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet the lord of my house in person."

"Hello Narcissa, how are you?" Harry said with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. It's been lonely in the manor with Draco and Lucius gone but after the time we had I find myself very happy with the peace and quiet. Not having to comply with Lucius's every wish makes my life a lot easier as well."

"I can imagine." Harry nodded.

"And between managing the Malfoy and Black estate I found myself quite busy." Narcissa said with a smile. "Now come sit with me and have some tea."

They all settled down and Misty served them tea and cake.

"Hermione, please tell me a little about yourself. Draco seems to be dreaming when he writes home about you." Narcissa said. "I only read how great you are but no real information about who you are."

Hermione blushed a little, she wasn't very comfortable being in the spotlight but remembered that she was the brave and bold Gryffindor. She looked at Draco for a second, who smiled encouragingly at her before turned her gaze upon his mother.

Narcissa wasn't what she remembered her to be. The stuck up look on her face was gone, it was replaced by the look of an aging mother who cared a lot about her child. The black clothes were gone as well. Instead she was dressed in light green and even her hair was loose instead of pulled up in a bun.

"I'm not sure what Draco has told you already but you know I am a muggleborn. My parents are dentists, a healer that specializes in the mouth and teeth." Hermione explained when she saw Narcissa's confusion. "It's a highly respectable job in the muggle world. They raised me well, I had a really good childhood but always knew something was off. Instead of playing with toys I read, instead of hating school I loved every minute of it. I was bullied because of that and that's when the weird stuff started."

"Accidental magic." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Yes, one time I accidentally managed to make one of my bullies go bald." Hermione said with a chuckle. "She was bullying me about my hair. Anyway, when McGonagall showed up to inform my parents I was a witch we were all relieved to find out that there was an explanation for those strange things."

"I can't imagine not knowing about magic." Daphne said. "The whole concept of being without magic is strange to me."

"We could try it in the summer. Go on a muggle holiday." Harry suggested. "It should be a great experience for all of us."

They all nodded and Hermione took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"I went to Hogwarts hoping to find a place with like-minded people. I hoped to find a place to be accepted. Instead the first person I tried to approach nearly bit my head off for being a muggleborn. It was a hard lesson but after a rocky start I made good friends in Gryffindor."

"Draco mentioned something about a punch?" Narcissa said with a smile. "I clearly remember him writing home that he had broken his nose."

Hermione ducked her head and blushed.

"I was angry and forgot for a second that I had a wand." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"And it was good as well." Draco said. "Without that punch I would never had my change of heart."

"I'm sure that, that change of heart would have come. Perhaps when it was too late but you were never evil." Harry said softly.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco said with a nod.

"Please continue, Hermione. I want to know a bit more about the girl who stole my boy's heart." Narcissa said with a smile. "Tell me about your life outside of Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed a little sadly before answering.

"Before the war I would spend my holidays with my parents. We would go skiing or sunbathing in France. My parents loved France."

"Do you speak French?" Narcissa asked.

"What is skiing?" Daphne asked at the same time.

Hermione smiled at Daphne before turning to Narcissa to answer.

"A little. I speak it enough to encage and understand a basic conversation." She said with a smile before answering Daphne. "Skiing is a muggle sport. You strap two rectangular boards on your feet and slide down a snowy mountain really fast." She and Harry laughed at her reaction and Narcissa smiled indulgently.

"That is good. The Malfoy's come from France and we still have a lot of family there. I wouldn't want you to feel left out when there is ever a meeting with them." Narcissa said with a smile. "Where in France did you stay?"

"Normally my parents would take weekend trips to Paris and Nice but during the summer holidays we went to the South coast." Hermione answered. "Skiing wasn't my favourite thing to do. I lack certain qualities for that. However I do love the mountains."

"Yes, the alps are lovely, no matter what time of the year." Narcissa said. "How come you aren't going to spend this Christmas with your parents? I'm sure we could have organized something that would accommodate their wishes as well."

Hermione looked at her hands and sighed sadly. Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. It was clear to him that his mother had no idea what she had asked and quickly realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You don't have to tell me." Narcissa said softly. "I was merely curious as you seemed to have enjoyed your holidays with them."

"It's alright." Hermione said softly. "It's just still very painful to think about them."

"What happened?" Daphne asked. This was one of the few things Hermione rarely talked about.

"In the summer after Dumbledore was killed, Harry, Ron and I knew that we wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts that year. There was something Dumbledore asked us to do before we could get rid of that blasted dark lord." Hermione explained. "We also knew that any family left behind would be in danger. Harry send his family into hiding and Ron's family were capable of defending themselves. Mine were mere muggles who didn't even know their only daughter was fighting an adult's war. To keep them safe I erased their memories of me and placed a compulsion charm on them to move to Australia."

"Oh my." Narcissa sighed. "That must have been hard for you. Not to mention a dangerous move. Such a charm could go wrong in many ways."

"I knew that but decided that it would be better to have them safe and taking the risk." Hermione sighed. "I went to look for them after the war. Arthur helped me with ministry connections in Australia. After a few weeks of looking for them I found them living happily in Perth. They had started a dentistry there and had recently adopted a little girl. I… I just couldn't destroy their happiness."

Draco pulled her in a full hug and held her while she sobbed softly. Everybody was silent for a few minutes while Hermione tried to compose herself. Harry and Daphne chatted softly to each other and Narcissa softly rubbed Hermione's back.

"That was a very brave thing to do." The older woman said. "I can see you are a true Gryffindor and you can be proud of it."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Enough with the heavy stuff for today. I wish for you three to be staying with Draco and me for tonight and I hope you will join us in the tradition of decorating the manor for Christmas?"

"That sounds great, Cissy." Harry said. "And we would love to stay for the night. There isn't anything we would do tonight at Grimmaul place anyway."

"I was planning on shopping with you from early tomorrow morning anyway. It might be easier to be here to start that day." Hermione said with a smile.

The other nodded and for the rest of the day and evening they would all decorate the manor and on Hermione's insistence sing Christmas carols. Harry and Cissy got along great and soon discussed running the house of Black and Potter while putting up lights in the garden. Inside Hermione, Daphne and Draco enjoyed themselves while decorating a huge Christmas tree. It was a family affair that Hermione never imagined having at the manor that held so many bad memories.

It was a start of something new, something good.


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update. This period of the year is never kind for my health and makes writing difficult. Normally I just spend my days working and sleeping in spring...I hope my energy and muse returns quickly.  
**_ ** _Now this chapter I have re-written seven times and I'm still not really happy with it. Once you have read it I'm sure you understand why I had difficulty writing this part of the story._**

 _ **AN2: don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it.**_

* * *

Hermione woke up with a jolt of fear and panic. While during the day light and the warmth of the Christmas decorations she had been able to forget about where she was. During her dreams however, she relived the nightmares she had faced in this house.

Even though, she was wrapped in thick blankets she felt cold and sweaty. Draco was sleeping in his own room because they decided it was better that his mother did not know about them sharing a bed. Draco feared that she would demand them to marry immediately. His mother was apparently a little old-fashioned in that aspect.

Now, however she missed the comfort Draco gave her. She needed his arms around her and his soft whispering to calm her down.

Unable to even close her eyes as the horrors would make themselves known behind her eyelids she got up and wrapped herself in warm robes Narcissa gave her. Perhaps a cup of hot chocolate or a large tub of ice-cream would take the panic away. Doing normal things usually helps.

She slowly made her way done to the kitchens. However, before she reached it she noticed the hall down that side of the manor. Maybe it was morbid obsession or maybe it was the need to find closure but soon Hermione found her wander down the dark and cold hallway.

The light of her wand left an eerie glow on the walls and the dark wooden doors. It was clear that the warmth that could be found in the rest of the manor never reached here. Everything was cold and dark. Even the soft hum of the magic felt dark.

She stopped at the metal gate that indicated the entrance of the dungeons. She looked down and notice a smooth concrete floor where there used to be steps. She wondered if Narcissa was planning on rebuilding this whole side or just leave it be. Clearly this was Lucius's side of the manor and perhaps Narcissa still held hope he would come back alive.

Taking a steadying breath she continued towards the room where they had tortured her. She remembered how it felt to being dragged through the door. She remembered the steps up to where the family was seated.

As she opened the door the steps were still there. A layer of dust covered them. The carpet was still there, the stains of blood still visible. There was a lot of blood actually. Much more than she had left there. It was clear that many were tortured after her.

She stepped into the room and coughed a little as the dust whirled around her head. Her feet took her to the place where her own blood stained the carpet. It was only when her knees hit the floor that she noticed she was shaking and crying. She lost the power in her legs and her wand fell to the floor. Only the moonlight lit up the room as she placed her head in her hands and crying out in agony. The pain of what she had lost her racked through her body.

Draco woke up with a jolt and looked around him. It took him a moment to realize that he was home and that the war was long over before he glanced out the window. The moon was still high and the skies dark. With a sigh he turned around to get more sleep. It was nowhere near the time to get up. The day would be long and he wanted to be well rested.

He tossed and turned a few times but couldn't find his sleep again. Something was nagging him, like there was something wrong. The feeling grew the longer he was awake. Worried, he got up and dressed himself in his winter robes. He figured that he was feeling such an unease because of being back at the manor and Hermione being here. The memories of her torture still lay heavily on his shoulders. He would check on Hermione just to ease the feeling away.

When he opened the door to her room Draco noticed that her bed was empty. Her robes and wand were gone. He took a quick look in the bathroom to ensure that she wasn't there but that was empty too. He wrung his hands as worry settled in the pit of his stomach.

Taking two deep breaths before turning around. Perhaps she was in the kitchen. Hermione had often confessed the need for hot chocolate or ice-cream when she couldn't sleep. She explained that it calmed her down and made her drowsy.

Draco's hurried steps echoed through the empty halls of the manor. His mother had thrown out all carpets and redecorated with light wood. It looked stunning but at nights like these he missed the silence of the thick fabrics. Every two steps he glanced behind him just to make sure nobody was there. After the seventh time he shook his head and let out a loud breath. Clearly, he wasn't there just yet.

When a few minutes later he arrived at the kitchen, Draco decided that when he and Hermione would get married he didn't want to live in a large house. Not even the Malfoy Manor. Perhaps Harry and Daphne would want it, after all it had been called Black Manor once. Or maybe one of his future kids. All he wanted was a small cottage somewhere in Scotland, something with a wide-open view and lots of lands for animals and potions ingredients to grow.

He slowly opened the door to the kitchen. Somehow he expected to see Hermione sitting there with a bucket of ice-cream happily talking to the elves. So it was a slap in the face to find the kitchen completely empty.

"Hermione?" He called. Perhaps she was in the pantry.

A small elf, Tissle, he remembered appeared, she looked very sleepy.

"How can Tissle serve master Draco?" The elf asked softly.

"I have been looking for Hermione, do you know where she is?"

"She is not in the kitchen, master Draco." The elf stated the apparent. "I has not seen miss Hermy since dinner."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The more time passed the more worried he got.

"Can you locate her?" He asked and the elf nodded. At any other moment it would have been cute how the elf looked when she concentrated but now he just wanted to get to Hermione.

"Miss Hermy is in the master's wing, in the drawing room."

"What?" More panicked than before Draco wondered what had Hermione there in the middle of the night. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Draco."

Draco nodded and ran out of the kitchen. He didn't even think about the fact that he would be entering a part of the manor that he swore he would never enter at night. He just ran along the cold dark corridor with only worry and panic on his mind.

A few minutes later he reached the door to the drawing room, this had been his father's room. The old bastard had always used it to entertain guests and show off his dark artefacts. It was a good thing his mother was a Black and knew more about the dark arts than even the Dark Lord knew, clearing out this part of the house had been hazardous, especially this room.

He stepped forward with fear and anticipation as the memories of this room wracked his mind. As he pushed the door open he let out a scream.

"Hermione!" He screamed.

There at the same spot, just like that afternoon, just like in his nightmares, just like he remembered he saw Hermione laying on the floor. Her body was shaking but she gave no sign that she heard his scream or was capable to react.

"Hermione!" He yelled again. This time she let out a sob but nothing more.

It took some time for his brain to get caught up with the situation. Once he did, his feet allowed him to rush to his girl.

"Hermione." He breathed as he pulled her in his arms.

"Dray."

"Yes, it's me."

At this she broke down and cried loudly. Draco sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. He held her while she cried and cried and cried. Sometimes she would say something but he couldn't make any sense of her words. The times he did understood her words, he wished he had never heard them.

At one point she spoke about how she had wanted to die every time she looked at the scars on her arm. She screamed and cried about how dirty she felt for carrying a brand like that. She fought with him on how she couldn't understand why he would love somebody so spoiled.

Draco cried many tears as he tried to talk to her. His heart broke for the girl he had loved since he had been thirteen years old. His soul felt tortured as he only now realized how much pain Hermione had been in all this time. All her fears, her worries and her insecurities, they had eaten away at her soul and nearly destroyed the girl he loved.

When after an hour Hermione didn't show any signs in calming down, Draco started to realize that he was in over his head. She was so far into her despair that only talking wouldn't get her out of it. She needed more.

"Tissle!" He called. Hermione let out a scream as the elf arrived with a pop but quickly apologized with loud sobs and frustrated groans.

"Yes, master Draco."

"Can you get me a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion."

"Of course"

The elf returned a few seconds later with two small phials of potions. He took the calming draught from her and carefully opened the potion.

"Hermione." He called out and she managed to look him in the eye. "Drink this for me."

She looked at him for a while, he realized that she was assessing the situation and if the potion was safe.

"I brewed this myself."

"What is it?" She whispered hoarsely. Draco let out a tiny sigh to see that even without the potions a little of the witch returned to the surface.

"A calming draught." He whispered. "Please take it."

It took another minutes of sobs before she accepted the potion and drank it. It was like a candle being blown out by the wind, suddenly all fight, all panic and all despair left her body and she slumped against him.

She was still crying but now it was soft and sad. Draco wasn't sure what had been worse, the screaming and fight Hermione or this broken girl. Again he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face.

"Oh Hermione." He whispered and pulled her even closer. "Oh, my girl."

He slowly rocked her back and forth to sooth her and himself. Down the hall he heard footsteps echoing towards them. When Hermione heard them too she stiffened and started to panic again.

"It's my mother." Draco said. "Tissle went to get her."

Hermione slumped back against him and groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She whispered. "So, so sorry. I shouldn't have gone here."

"It's alright." He whispered.

"No it isn't. I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me. It was like a nightmare. And this spot. Everything I lost here… everything we lost…" Hermione sobbed. "I'm so so so sorry."

"Nobody blames you, Mia." Draco said and looked up to see his mother entering the room. She looked younger and older all in one. Due to her long blonde hair, hanging loosely around her face she looked a lot younger but the worry and fear aged her rapidly.

Narcissa slowly walked towards them. She held her hands in front of her not to scare off Hermione.

"Darling, I'm so sorry for what happened to you here." She whispered. "I cannot begin to understand the pain you are suffering from it but please know that I will do anything to make you be free of the pain."

Draco kept his silence as he watched Hermione think about the words his mother had said. He knew that what had happened in this room has scarred Hermione in many ways, he also knew that his mother would always be associated with those scars as she always had been the perfect lady Malfoy to Hermione. An afternoon of Christmas merriment would not be enough to erase all negative thoughts Hermione held associated with all things Malfoy.

Deep down he always feared that he himself was included in those thoughts. It was one of his biggest fears.

After a tense few minutes Hermione turned to Narcissa fully and wrapped her arms around the kneeling woman.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione whispered with a sob. Draco smiled as his mother returned the hug. She winked at him and held out one hand to him. When he took it he noticed there was something in it. She dropped a small box in his hand and winked again before returning her complete attention to the girl in her arms.

A little confused Draco glanced down. He opened his hand and saw a familiar small box. Though, while he recognized the box, he was very confused as to how his mother had gotten it and what he was supposed to be doing with it now. He had other plans, more special ones.

"Hermione, darling." Narcissa started to talk softly. "I couldn't help but over hear your break down. These rooms are charmed so as the mistress of the house I can always hear what is happening when somebody is in trouble."

Draco's head shot up and looked at the tired face of his mother. ' _This room was charmed as well?_ ' he wondered. He knew about his rooms and his mother's part of the manor but not these, surely not these. Not with all that had happened here…

Hermione seemed to be more concerned with feeling ashamed of her break down. She blushed deep red and looked down at her hands.

"There is no shame in your break down, Hermione." Narcissa said. "We all have them every now and then. War does strange things to our souls and hearts, we can't let all the pain it causes boil inside us. It will only destroy what ever good is left."

Hermione let out a soft sob again and Draco took her in his arms again. Narcissa sat down on the dusty floor next to them. It was the first time Draco had seen his mother sitting on a floor but he couldn't linger on it, his first priority now was to calm Hermione again.

"Hermione, I need you to understand that in no way those scars are diminishing your worth. Even those foul words Bella carved into you do not hold any value over your heart and soul. If anything, they show that you are stronger than anyone could ever imagine." Narcissa said softly.

"She is right, Mia." Draco whispered. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, mind, body and soul. The scars you see as a brand only show how strong and pure you really are. After what Bellatrix did to you, after what my father did to you, you could have easily hated me for it all. Hell, you could have ensured both mother and I rot in Azkaban if you wanted too. Instead, you let yourself love me and accept my mother. It makes you so, so very strong."

Hermione sobbed against his chest, he felt fresh hot tears running from her face onto his skin.

"But I'm a mudblood, Draco! I'm everything you were raised to hate. Even my own body shows the truth. I will never be good enough or pure enough to stand next to you." She sobbed. "You should marry Astoria, she can be the perfect pure-blood princess. You do not deserve such a spoiled mudblood."

"Listen to yourself Hermione!" Draco sighed in frustration. "You were the one who explained to me why our world needs muggleborns, you were the one arguing endlessly about how blood didn't matter, that it was all red liquid. What happened to the girl stood up against our world's most foul pure-bloods with nothing but truthful words?"

Hermione didn't answer, she continued to sob and shake her head. Draco wasn't sure what to do with her. Normally Hermione would see reason after a while but somehow he feared that this break down brought forth every ounce of insecurity Hermione had ever held hidden inside.

He looked down at the girl he loved and wondered if she ever truly believed herself worthy of being happy. He remembered that from the start Hermione had always seemed to be working towards something else than her own happiness. It was either being there for him or helping Potter and the Weasel. He couldn't for the life of him remember her ever doing something that made only herself happy.

When another sob wracked through her body he vowed that he would do anything to make her truly happy, even if it was only for a few minutes a day. Tightening his hand around the small box he made his decision.

"Mia?" He whispered softly. "Look at me."

She shook her head again.

"Hermione, please." He begged and slowly lifted her face up so that she would meet his eye.

"I planned on doing this on Christmas eve but it appears you need to know how I truly feel about you." Draco whispered. He felt sick inside when Hermione paled a little. "I love you, Hermione. I have loved you from the moment you broke my nose. It took me a while to realize but the more I watched you the more I fell in love with you.

I hated myself for loving you at first, you were a muggleborn and I the pure-blood prince. You were everything I was told to stay away from but as we continued to meet and talk I started to question everything my father had taught me and found that you were right. Blood doesn't matter. Heritage doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the love I started to feel for you.

If I had been a Gryffindor I would have been brave enough to stand up to the dark lord and my father. I like to think that had I been brave enough I would have been able to kill Bellatrix for what she did to you. Sadly I wasn't, I will have to live my life remembering what has happened in this room.

However, I do not want to live the rest of my days without you. I want to grow old with you. I want to marry you, have as many children as you want with you, I want to live in a small cottage in the country with you and be happy. I want to spend every single moment of my life with you, trying to make you as happy as you deserve to be."

Draco moved a little so he could have some idea that he was kneeling in front of her. With one hand he opened the small box and revealed a ring. It was made of gold, there were two stones, one green, one red, which were surrounded by small diamonds.

"Hermione, please marry me. Please give me the chance to show you that you are worth every second of my life."

Draco counted the seconds as they passed in silence. He knew he had taken a huge gamble. Hermione in any state would analyse and re-analyse anything he would say or do. Something as major as this would be broken down in minute detail and analysed till it was as dry as parchment. Springing something like this on her in this state could go many ways and not all of them were as desired.

When he reached twenty-five Hermione blinked away more tears.

"Are you sure, Draco?" She whispered. Her free hand running over the scar on her wrist.

"Yes." He simply answered.

Hermione looked at him for a long time, she was searching for any sign of deceit. Apparently she didn't find anything because suddenly he was toppling backwards with his arms full of a woman's body and his face full of curly hair.

His lips were suddenly claimed roughly as Hermione kissed him with so much passion and adoration.

"Yes, Dray." She whispered after a few minutes of snogging. "Yes, I want that future as well."

Suddenly around them people cheered and clapped their hands. A little shocked, Draco broke away from Hermione to see Harry and Daphne standing next to his mother. The three of them were smiling widely.

Draco shook his head and returned his attention to Hermione. Her face was blotchy from crying and wet with tears but below it he saw a smile that he would forever remember.

He smiled at her and held out the ring. Shakingly she held out her hand and allowed him to place it on her finger. Once he let go of it there was a small glow of magic and the ring settled snugly on her finger.

"Now, only you can take it off." Draco whispered.

"Thank you, Draco."


End file.
